I Will Be There For You
by Rana Rai
Summary: HermioneSeamus: Lost her parents, abandoned by her friends,discovering a past, who will be there for her when all seems lost. There is rivalry bw Harry and Hermione, so if you don't like that, don't read. Also, there are events ignored in some Harry boo
1. Off to King's Cross

Hermione ran down the stairs in her house where her parents were waiting. Her father loaded her trunk into the car.  
  
"This came for you today." Hermione took the envelope from her father, the Hogwarts seal on it.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger:  
  
We apologize for the delay. Apparently there was a sickness that affected the owls worldwide. We think the Dark Lord was involved. Anyway, Congratulations are in order as we are delighted to make you Head Girl along with Head Boy Seamus Finnegan. Meet in the Head Compartment of the Hogwarts Express at 11:30. The other prefects will be there as well. Congratulations once again and enjoy your seventh year.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Minerva McGonnagall, Deputy Headmistress  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. Seamus Finnegan: Head Boy- the boy who always caused everything to explode? She chuckled. He was still very smart. She didn't know him well, but anything was better than being Head Girl with Draco Malfoy or as she liked to call him "ferret."  
  
With that last thought, Hermione grinned and pinned her Head Girl badge on her collar. "I'm Head Girl!" Her mother and father gave her hugs.  
  
"We're so proud of you sweetie!" "I'll miss you!" "Us too, but you will be home for Christmas. Oi! But you better go. It's 10:45 and your train leaves at 11. Owl us lots."  
  
Hermione nodded and climbed into the car with her father. They set off for Kings Cross.  
  
Upon reaching the station, her father helped her shove her trunk on a trolley, gave her a kiss goodbye and drove off. Hermione ran through the barrier.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Oliver? What are you doing here?" "I'm on break from Puddlemere. Madame Hooch is taking a sabbatical so I'm going to take her place for the year. You look good. Very pretty."  
  
Hermione blushed. "And you Oliver, you look great too."  
  
Oliver helped her with her trunk.  
  
"Well, I better go to the teacher's compartment Congratulations on making Head Girl!"  
  
"Thanks Oliver."  
  
Oliver walked off as Hermione went towards the compartment she always shared with Harry and Ron. They were going to hear it from her for not owling her all summer. 


	2. Ignorance

Hermione slowly walked into the compartment and took a seat across from Harry and Ron. They didn't notice her as engrossed as they were in some conversation.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Harry and Ron looked up at her. "Hey Mione. How was your summer?" "Good, except that you never owled me!" "Sorry bout that." They went back to their conversation. Hermione frowned. Why were they not talking to her?  
  
At that moment, the compartment door opened. Hermione braced herself, believing Malfoy was paying his usual visit. Harry and Ron didn't even look up.  
  
'Odd,' Hermione thought.  
  
To Hermione's surprise, Lavender and Lisa Turpin entered and sat on Harry and Ron's lap.  
  
"Hey love," they each replied and kissed them each and the four of them broke into conversation. Hermione could feel her eyes building up with tears. They acknowledged them, paid attention to them, but ignored her? Fine if they wanted to have girlfriends, but to completely ignore her?  
  
Hermione wiped away her tears and sighed. This was not going to be the year she planned for. A knocking on the compartment door broke Hermione away from her thoughts. Seamus poked his head through.  
  
"Hermione, McGonagall wants the Heads to meet now. The prefects will join us in 10 minutes."  
  
Hermione managed a smile, nodded, and without a word to Harry and Ron, followed Seamus towards the head compartment. 


	3. The Meeting

Hermione and Seamus quietly walked to the Heads compartment.  
  
"How was your summer Mione?" "Oh it was pretty good-Spent time with some of my muggle friends, teased my brother, that kind of stuff. Yours?" "Oh-well it was nice to go back to Ireland. Nothing to exciting though. Dean flooed up for a week. I'm thinking of trying out for Quiddich as a Chaser-now that the chasers and beaters have graduated." Hermione nodded. "What do you plan on doing after graduating, Mione?" "I dunno-I've been thinking about being an Auror." "You'd be good at that." They entered the compartment and took a seat. McGonagall greeted them. "Ah Ms Granger and Mr. Finnegan. I trust you are ready for the new school year?" Seamus and Hermione nodded. "Good, let's get down to business then shall we? As Heads it is your responsibility to keep an eye on our younger students and well the older ones too. Keep them in line and protect them. You and Mr. Finnegan will do your rounds together. With You-know-who on the rise, we are no longer going to have people do their rounds individually. The 6 prefects will be matched up likewise. Also, I would like you to plan the Yule Ball this year. The prefects will be in charge of the Halloween and Valentine's Day ball. You will have your own common room, which will connect to the prefect's common room, which you will also have access to. Meetings will take place in the prefect's common room. Don't share the password to those or the prefect bathroom with anyone." The door opened and 6 students piled in.  
  
"Ah Ms. Zambini, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finch-Feeley, Ms. Abbott, Ms. Patil, and Mr. Alameda. Right on time. Take a seat."  
  
They sat down with Draco Malfor glaring at Hermione. Hermione glared right back. "As I was telling your head boy and Girl, Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan, rounds will be done in pairs. Ms. Zambini and Mr. Thomas; Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley, Mr. Finch-Feeley and Ms. Padma Patil, and Ms. Abott and Mr. Alameda. You will be in charge of the Halloween and Valentine's Ball while your head girl and boy will take care of the Yule Ball. They may ask you for help. You share a common room , but will stay in your houses. Only Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan will actually live apart from their houses. First prefect meeting 2 days hence. Any questions?"  
  
Everyone shook their head. "Good. I will see you at Hogwarts."  
  
"Hey how'd a Mudblood get to be headgirl?" Draco sneered. Hermione just glared back and was about to retort when Seamus grabbed her hand. "C'mon Mione. We should change into our robes." Dean and Ginny slowly followed and the two groups separated.  
  
A few minutes later, they reached Hogwarts and the 4 of them jumped into a carriage that would take them up to the castle. 


	4. Conversations

Ginny and Hermione nodded to the boys as they exited the carriage. "We'll see you guys later!" They waved as the two girls headed towards the lady's room before heading to the Great Hall. "So Gin! How was your summer?" "It was great Mione. I went and saw Charlie. Fred and George were busy with their shop, Percy with the Ministry, and well Ron started dating Lavender. It was nice to see Charlie, just me. You'll never guess who I ran into?" "Who?" "Dean. We became really close-best friends almost. I learned he has this huge crush on Padma. It was cute. You would never believe he was so shy." Hermione smiled. "Well they are both prefects. We can tease him about it." The two of them slowly walked out, heading towards the Great Hall, when Neville ran into them. Ginny helped him up gently. Neville blushed as Ginny smiled at him. "Mione, did I tell you I was dating Neville?" Hermione shook her head and smiled. "That's great!"  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ron, who were too busy kissing their girlfriends to pay them any heed. "So looks like Cho isn't going to be eating with the Ravenclaws now, I guess." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly! You'd think they'd come up for air at least once in a while." The girls giggled when McGonagall led in a row of first years who were to be sorted.  
  
The sorting hat began his song and McGonagall began reading names off a list. 


	5. The Feast and the letter

 "Nara McGregor"

A girl, with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes hesitantly made her way up to a stool.

"Gryffindor."

"Reya Bell"

"Hufflepuff."

"Eitri Magnor"

"Ravenclaw"

"Alya Chang"

"Ravenclaw"

"Stefano Christenburg"

"Slytherin"

"Julio Mendoza"

"Gryffindor."

After 5 more Gryffindors, 2 Slytherins, 3 Hufflepuffs, and 3 Ravenclaws, Dumbledore cleared his throat and began his usual Welcome Back Speech.

"Attention Students. To the first years and as a reminder to the older students, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch would like to remind you that the items such as Canary Creams and Filibuster Fireworks are not allowed. The full list is posted in the 3rd floor corridor. Also as a reminder, good behavior will award your house points whereas bad behavior will lose them as well as the possibility of detention. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the House Cup. Prefects, please lead the new students to their houses after the feast. Heads, McGonagall will lead you to your tower at that point. Let the feast begin."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the Slytherins were wearing red and gold robes and were chanting 'Gryffindor is the best.'

McGonagall had a stern look on her face and Snape was scowling. 

"Looks like someone has replaced the Weasley Twins. If those responsible would kindly see me after the feast." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and was hiding back a chuckle.

Professor Flitwick muttered the counter curse and the Slytherins were cursing and glaring at the Gryffindors while everyone else dug in.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron.

"Harry? Ron?"

"Oh hi Mione. We'll talk later."

They continued to eat and speak with Lavender and Lisa.

Hermione frowned and looked to Ginny who was talking happily to a blushing Neville.

Hermione smiled, happy for Ginny and Neville. Suddenly everything became silent when a tawny brown owl swooped down to Hermione and dropped a black envelope, the ministry symbol on it. After the owl flew away, everyone went back to their conversations.

Hermione lifted the envelope and opened it with shaky fingers.

"Dear Ms. Granger:

We regret to inform you that the Dark Lord attacked your home. Your parents were fast asleep when the even occurred. Your brother seems to have disappeared. They were murdered with the killing curse. You-know-who's symbol was seen above your house, which was in flames. We are sorry for your loss.

Sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

Hermione dropped the envelope, tears spilling down her face. She met Dumbledore's eyes, which had a sad expression. She glanced at Harry and Ron who didn't even acknowledge her and Ginny, who was talking to Neville.

She raced out of the Great Hall, not knowing someone had seen the sad expression on her face, and picked up the letter. After quickly glancing at the letter, he raced after Hermione

Everyone wondered why Seamus had run out of the Great Hall, not realizing that there was a girl whose life was falling apart.


	6. Comfort

Hermione sat by the lake, her head in her arms, tears freely falling down her face. She was Head Girl, but what good was it when her parents and unborn brother were dead and her friends had abandoned her for their boyfriend or their girlfriends? A rabbit came hopping and Hermione reached out and petted it. It hopped away.

"So you're going to abandon me too, huh?" She laughed to herself. "Listen to me-talking to a bunny rabbit."

Seamus had been running around for 5 minutes calling Hermione when he bumped into Dumbledore. His eyes had lost that sparkle. "Try the lake, Mr. Finnegan and take today and tomorrow off. When you can, bring Hermione to my office. There is something I must tell her. When she is ready I think I know why her home was attacked." He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, but she needs to know that someone cares." Seamus nodded and ran off to the lake. When he saw Hermione, his heart broke. She was disheveled and shaking. Her eyes were red from tears and she was obviously cold.

"Hermione?" 

Hermione turned around and Seamus froze. It was as if the life was taken away from her very being. Seamus walked over and took a seat next to her, pulling her close. He gently stroked her hair while whispering soothing words.

"Why Seamus? Why? Why mum and dad? And my brother never even got the chance to see a minute of this world. Mum was 6 months pregnant. And why don't Harry and Ron care anymore? Even Ginny seems to have forgotten me. "Hermione sighed. "No one cares for me anymore. Harry and Ron have Lavender and Lisa and won't even acknowledge my presence. Ginny has Neville. My family is dead. If anything, it just gives one more thing for Malfoy to use against me. I don't belong here."

Seamus looked sadly at Hermione, not believing she felt that way. "Mione! Don't ever say you don't belong here. You're so intelligent-the smartest witch out there, you're kind and you're beautiful. I'm so sorry about what happened to your family and if I could change things, I would. Your family wouldn't want you to believe so lowly of yourself. Harry and Ron-forget about them-they are not worth it. I know you guys were so close, but if they can't see how wonderful you are and aren't there for you when you need them, they are not true friends I care for you."

Hermione managed a small smile. "Thank you Seamus." She laid her head against him and Seamus just stoker her hair, soothingly. He slowly wiped away her tears. A few minutes later, Hermione had fallen asleep. Seamus sighed and smiled, glad Hermione had fallen asleep. Sleep would be good for her. He gently lifted her up and walked to the Head dorm when he remembered he didn't know the password. Sighing, he sat outside by the portrait, laying Hermione across his lap, waiting for a teacher.

McGonagall walked by a few minutes later and stopped when she saw the two head students.

"Mr. Finnegan, why are you two sitting outside your dorm?"

Seamus blushed. "Don't know the password professor. Hermione ran out crying of the Great Hall and I went after her."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "The password is 'Secrets Untold.' Take care of Ms. Granger, Mr. Finnegan." Seamus nodded, whispered the password and took Hermione inside. He opened Hermione's door and laid her on her bed, taking off her shoes. Seeing she had clothes underneath, he took off her robes and brought the blanket up to her chin. Kissing her on the forehead, he quietly left the room. 'I will be there for you Mione," he promised himself.


	7. I Will Be There For You

_No reviews? Someone at least mention that you're reading this story so I know whether or not I should continue...Also, is this going too fast?_

Hermione slowly opened her eyes with the sun shining on her face. She glanced around her room. It was big with pale blue walls and a massive king-size bed. There was a desk in the corner with a quill and ink jar where she could study and windows that stared out at the  lake. It was then that she remembered. Her parents were dead and she was no longer going to have a younger brother. Her friends had abandoned her. She was all alone. It was at that moment that Seamus stuck his head in.

"Morning Mione. You feeling okay?"

"Hi Seamus. I'll be okay. I wanted to thank you for being there for me last night. We have classes today right?"

"No-Dumbledore gave you and me the day off. I'm supposed to bring you to his office when you feel ok enough. No need to thank me. I care about you." 

Hermione managed a small smile.

"Harry and Ron have changed. They aren't there for me. They don't care." A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

Seamus lifted up her face. 

"Look at me Mione."

When Hermione met Seamus' eyes, he broke into song.

_When I lost faith   
You believed in me   
When I stumbled   
You were right there   
For every act of love you've done   
I owe you one   
There were hard times   
I know we survived   
Just because you stayed by my side   
With all I have with all I am   
I promise you all my life   
  
Whenever the road is too long   
Whenever the wind is too strong   
Wherever this journey may lead to   
I will be there for you   
I will be there for you   
Through sorrow   
On the darkest night   
When there's heartache   
Deep down inside   
Just like a prayer you will be there   
And I promise you all my life   
  
Whenever the road is too long   
Whenever the wind is too strong   
Wherever this journey may lead to   
I will be there for you   
I will be there for you   
Through sorrow   
On the darkest night   
When there's heartache   
Deep down inside   
Just like a prayer you will be there   
And I promise you all my life_

_Whenever the road is too long   
Whenever the wind is too strong   
Wherever this journey may lead to   
I will be there for you   
I will be there for you   
Through sorrow   
On the darkest night   
When there's heartache   
Deep down inside   
Just like a prayer you will be there   
And I promise you all my life  
  
I'll always be there_

**"I Will Be There for You"**

**-****Jessica****Andrews**

Hermione had tears running down her face and then on impulse threw her arms around Seamus, crying against his chest. Seamus awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hermione. He'd harbored a crush on her for the past two years, only hiding it by dating Parvati. He broke up with Parvati after 3 months because it wasn't fair to her, but they had become good friends since. Hermione was there for him when his sister died and every time he caused an explosion, Hermione continued to have faith in him.  Now he would be there for her and he would never leave her like Harry and Ron had. Harry and Ron were going to regret the day they abandoned Hermione. He was going to bring the light back in Hermione's eyes if it was the last thing that he did.

Relunctantly, he broke the embrace and kissed Hermione on the forehead. 

"Come Mione. You ready to see Dumbledore? He will have answers."

Hermione met his blue eyes and slowly nodded. Seamus took her hand and hey slowly made their way towards the gargoyle statue that would lead them to the Headmaster's quarters.


	8. The Prophecy

Seamus and Hermione walked up to the statue, trying to figure out the password.

"Canary Creams"

"Chocolate Gobusters"

"Lemon Sherbert"

"Strawberry Rusters"

"Bluebell Sticklers"

The gargoyle moved aside. 

Hermione looked at Seamus. "Go figure; I'll never get over Dumblebore's passwords." Seamus nodded his agreement and the two made their way up the spiral staircase.

"Ah Mr. Finnegan, Ms. Granger; do have a seat." Seamus and Hermione on the couch opposite Dumbledore. Seamus looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

"Um, pardon me sir, but why did you want me here as well?"

Dumbledore smiled knowingly at Seamus.

"You want to know, don't you?"

"Well yes, but that's only up to Hermione."

"So it is." He looked at Hermione. "Ms. Granger, would you like Mr. Finnegan to stay? What I have to tell you may shock you."

"I owe Seamus my life, sir. I'd like him to stay. He's my friend and if it's serious, I fear I may need the support."

Dumbledore met Seamus' eyes. "There you go, Mr. Finnegan."

Seamus managed a smile and Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. 

"Shall we begin?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Please sir. Why were my parents attacked."

"Ok. Ms. Granger. First, let us start at the beginning, alright? Your parents are not who you've known them to be-muggles. They are both pureblooded wizards and witches, but the most powerful. They had the ability to do wandless magic, which you yourself possess. Mrs. Granger was an amazing witch with an extreme talent for charms. Your father, a talent for Transfiguration. Your mother's maiden name was Eva Marie Dumbledore."

Hermione gasped.

Dumbledore nodded to her unspoken question.

"Yes Hermione, you are my granddaughter on your mother's side.  Your father's name was Rune Eitri McGregor. He was of Scottish origin. Your father was a true Gryffindor-always looking for danger. Your mother, a Ravenclaw through and through, but it was more than that. I'm a descendent of Godric Gryffindor and my wife, she was the descendent of Rowena. Your mother then, Ms. Granger, was Rowena's as well as Godric's heir, making you the heir. They were very powerful and Voldemort had somehow learned about an heir of Godric and Rowena not long after they were married, yet he didn't know who it was. You had just been born, just a month old. You see, you along with the one who holds your heart to the truest and deepest love, would be able to defeat Voldemort. Your parents came to me and it was decided that they would have to flee, conceal their identity. They left the world of magic and chose to live as muggles and hoped they wouldn't be found. But there was one thing we didn't realize and one thing Voldemort knew. The heiress would have a star shaped mark on her forearm. This was the year, her powers would heighten and that star would glow. Her home would be surrounded by a yellow aura. That was how your parents were found and Voldemort killed them. He will be looking for the heiress, Ms. Granger. Your powers will become so strong at the end of this year, so he will try and kill you before your powers have the chance to grow. My Mione, you must be on your guard. I've yearned to hold my granddaughter, but Voldemort cannot know. He knows the heiress is my daughter's child. Any hint that we are related will put you in grave danger. Your parent's put a concealing charm on you, but when your powers come into power, your true appearance will come through. We have put together a secret DADA class where you will begin to train and when you learn of who your heart is meant for, he will begin to train by your side."

Hermione and Seamus looked at Dumbledore in shock..

"I—I'm the heir....I'm going to defeat Voldemort, but I'm just a child."

"That is the prophecy. Do not undermine your abilities, my child. You are the heiress and you are my granddaughter. I do not doubt how powerful of a witch you are. Mr. Finnegan, you must not speak a word of this to anyone. If anyone were to know, Hermione, would be in danger and her powers have not completely developed yet."

"Seamus nodded. "I won't breathe a word."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well that's what I know, children."

"Thank you!"

Hermione threw her arms around Dumbledore. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Now run along you two. We mustn't arouse suspicion."

Seamus and Hermione took that as their cue and rushed back to their Head Dorm. 


	9. Wandless Magic & The First Prank

The next morning, after a restless sleep, Hermione saw her first developing powers. She had been plagued with a nightmare. Seamus came in at 7 after knocking without a response.

"Mione?"

"Expellerimus," Hermione shouted. Seamus was thrown backwards against the wall. The crash alerted Hermione and she sat straight up in bed. Seamus looked at her with wide eyes, glancing at the bedside table where her wand lay. 

"M—Mione?" Seamus stuttered while rubbing his head.

Hermione rushed out of bed and kneeled in front of Seamus.

"Seamus? Are you okay? What happened."

"Mione...You---you threw me backwards---without your wand..your---wandless magic." 

Hermione gasped.

"Seamus! I'm so sorry. I had a nightmare and..." Then it dawned on her. "I didn't have my wand." Seamus shook his head and then grinned and threw his arms around her. 

"You know Mione... we could have fun with this you know? You could be like –like a Maurader and the only one who would suspect would be your grandfather. Hmmm-Don't you think we ought to teach Harry and Ron a lesson? What do you say, Mia?"

"Weeeeell....I mean-they should be used for good..."

"Aw c'mon Mia- Don't you want to get back at those who abandoned you! I love you as you are, but I say we give you a new personality. It will confuse them. And we make them regret leaving you and then you walk away."

"But Seamus-we can't let anyone know about my ability? You heard what granddad said."

Seamus laughed. "You think I'm going to let you steal all the fun? We'll make it seem like a wand is being used. We would do it discreetly."

"Ok then!"

"Great! I'll let you get dressed and we'll do prank#1 in the Great Hall!"

Seamus sauntered out, thinking how beautiful Hermione looked in her silk nightie. He blushed and shut the door behind him.

Hermione shook her head and quickly threw on some clothes, followed by her robes. She grabbed her bookbag and wand and then joined Seamus in their common room. Seamus took her hand and they walked hand-in-hand into the dining hall.

Seamus winked. "Play along. We'll talk to each other in whispers and laugh."

Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked up in shock, watching the pair joyfully talk among themselves as they took a seat by Dean Thomas. Hermione didn't even glance Ron and Harry's way.

Seamus looked up at Harry and Ron who were busy talking to Lisa and Lavender. He shook his head. They didn't even notice Hermione come in and she was acting so differently. He took Hermione's hand in his and brought it up on the table. Parvati looked on in shock. 

"Seamus? Are you sure that is wise?"

"Shh. Mia. Harry and Ron will realize they are losing you. People will talk for 2, 3 days, but then will forget about it. Now-what say we embarrass Harry and Ron." Hermione nodded.

Seamus glared hard at Harry and Ron, while Hermione smiled sweetly and muttered a spell.

The next minute Ron and Harry were dressed in Slytherin colors. Harry walked up to Draco Malfoy while Ron sauntered up to Pansy Parkinson. They began to sing quietly to them and then louder. Finally they declared their love for them and kissed both Pansy and Draco.  Heir robes then turned back to their original color and everyone was laughing. Harry and Ron stood in confusion, wondering what they were doing at the Slytherin table.

"Potter, never knew e felt that way, but you see I don't swing that way."

Ron and Harry ran out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood up with a twinkle in his eye. "Um-yes—quite interesting. Seems like we have some Mauraders, if they would please come to my office after the meal."

Everyone looked around, wondering who had pulled the prank. The Gryfinndor glared at Slytherin. Seamus and Hermione shared a look and chuckled. 

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Finnegan, Ms. Granger please meet me in my office after lessons. I have something to discuss with you regarding your duties." Dumbledore tried to sound stern, but you could tell he was laughing. Hermione also knew there was a message behind that. He wanted to talk about her powers.


	10. Pranks & Potions

_Thanks to Irish, __Kayla__, Sunshine Stargirl, SoshilaDove, and pinkchicklet. Also, I will keep in mind your comments and try my best-at the least when school lets out, I will go back and edit. Also, SoshilaDove & pinkchicklet-thanks for adding my story to your favorites:)_

_ I'll continue:-) sorry for the slowness-end of the term_

Seamus and Hermione ran out of the Great Hall, laughing. Paravati stared after them and rushed after Lavender, who had gone running after Ron.

Seamus pulled Hermione into the dorm. Breathing heavily, they collapsed against the wall.

"Mia, that..was..great!"

Hermione laughed, but then frowned. "Did Harry and Ron really deserve that?"

"Mione- theyve abandoned you. It's all in good fun. Time to show them what they've lost."

Hermione smiled and rested her head against Seamus.

"Let's do another one, but on the Slytherins. Then we can do it on Harry and Ron again."

Seamus grinned. "Ok! Now let's get to class. Double Potions afterall."

"Don't we have to see granddad?"

"Oh-he knows it's us .We have to see him after lessons anyways."

With that, they grabbed their books and raced to the dungeons.

The bell rang and they slipped into a pair of seats out of breath.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan. As Head Students, you should be setting an example. 10 points from Gryffindor" 

Seamus and Hermione fumed as Snape reconvened his lecture.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, today we will be learning the Mozanno Impulsiva Potion. Who can tell me what that means?"

"It's so obvious," Hermione thought to herself as she lazily waved her finger, causing Crabbe to run up to Snape and grovel at his feet."

Hermione giggled.

Seamus looked at Hermione.

"Mia," He broke up laughing. "Don't get caught."

Snape pushed Crabbe away. 

"Back to your seat," he growled.

"As I was saying, what is this potion?"

"No one raised their hand. Everyone looked on in shock at Hermione who had a bored look on her face, thinking of a trick to play on Malfoy.

Snape smirked, believing Ms. Granger wasn't paying attention.

"Ms. Granger."

"Hermione looked up bored. 

"I'm sorry professor. You want me to tell you what the potion does? It has you act on your deepest desire. It reads your mind and heart and puts all logic away, hence the impulse."

Snape glared at her. "Correct! Now get into pairs!"

Hermione and Seamus immediately paired up, surprised that they got to choose their partners. 

Seamus began cutting the mandrake  as Hermione searched for Bulbuber. Suddenly an idea struck her. When Malfoy was busy cutting Mandrake, Hermione stared at the table of ingredients and poured a bag full of Centaur hair. Then she went back to stirring the potion. When Malfoy's cauldron exploded, Hermione pushed Seamus down. Malfoy was covered in green potion and had boils all over his face. Hermione looked at Seamus innocently.

 "Goyle & Crabbe, do take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing! Everyone else, back to your potions!"

An hour passed and Hermione and Seamus had long ago finished their potions.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan, as you seem to be so confident, why don't we test your potion?" Snape sneered.

Seamus gulped and poured some potion into two cups.

"I'll go first, ok Mia?"

Hermione nodded as Seamus downed the cup.

Suddenly he looked at awe around the room. As he met Hermione's eyes, a dreamy expression met his face. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her. Hermione was in shock when Seamus proceeded to deepen the kiss. Seamus was in heaven. He couldn't believe he was kissing Hermione, finally. He knew it was the potion that caused him to do so, but he also knew that the potion was only causing him to do the the thing he desired most in the world.

A minute later, it passed and Seamus broke away, having no recollection of what had just transpired. Hermione was in complete shock.

"Mia,?"

Hermione met his eyes.

"Your turn."

"Oh, right." She downed the cup and then her eyes turned a brilliant red as she eyed the room.

She began screaming about killing Voldmart and began thrashing and yelling. 'I'll kill you Tom Marvolo Riddle. Just you wait! I will destroy you." Seamus looked at Hermione frightened as did the rest of the class as she began to throw things on the floor. When it didn't pass after several minutes, Snape jumped in.

"Mr. Finnegan! Kindly escort Ms. Granger away. I will not have my lab destroyed.

Seamus took hold of Hermione, who began to struggle.

"Shh! Mione, come."

"He killed my parents," she screamed.

"I know Mia, I know. It's going to be ok." As she continued to yell, Seamus hurriedly took her to the infirmary, where Madame Pomphrey gave her an antidote and handed Seamus a dreamless sleep potion. "Give it to her tonight," she whispered.

Seamus nodded and quietly led Hermine into their dorm. He gently tucked her into bed.

"Seamus,"

"Yes, Mia."

"What happened?"

"The potion's effect didn't go away."

"What was my desire?"

"To kill You-Know-Who. You were throwing things around. You really scared me."

"But you didn't run, not like Harry and Ron."

"I told you I will always be there for you."

He gave her the potion, which she gulped down.

Seamus kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well princess."

He shut the door behind him and headed off to his own room to do some homework before Transfiguration class, wondering if he should let Hermione miss class or let her sleep.


	11. Transfiguration & Fights

_Thanks for the reviews. To answer a question:_

**_SoshilaDove_**_: Yes, __Harry__ and __Ron_ will eventually realize it. I'm just not sure when yet.__

Seamus rubbed his eyes. As Head Student, he had a one-hour free period for special meetings and so forth. As he glanced at the clock, he realized he had 20 minutes till Transfiguration. Quickly, he gathered his books and rushed towards Hermione's room. Opening the door silently and stared at her with a goofy smile on his face. Gently, he stroked her face. She looked like an angel when she slept. He just stared at her for a few minutes till he decided he better get to class. He would let Hermione sleep. After kissing her lightly on the forehead, he headed out the door to Transfiguration, his head lost in the clouds.

"Seamus! Seamus!" Paravati yelled. Upon no response, Parvati frowned and ran up to him and shook him

"Ello'! Seamus!"

Seamus broke out of his thoughts, unable to break the smile off of his face.

"Huh? Wha?"

Parvati grinned at him. "So, Seamus, daydreaming again?"

Seamus blushed.

"Where's Hermione, anyways?"

"Sleeping." Seamus sighed. "I'm worried about her. What happened in Potions-it really scared me."

"It scared all of us. But what shocked me was when you kissed her."

"I..I..k-kissed her?"

"You don't remember? Oh yes, you wouldn't remember. The potion wipes away the memory of you doing so under the influence. Oh, but you seemed to be really enjoying it. You like her, don't you?"

Feeling flustered, he quickly tried to get out of where this conversation was leading "Hey Parvati- We are um gonna be late to McGonagalls."

With that Seamus ran off, his heart pounding.

He quietly took his seat towards the middle of the class.

Paravati took a seat next to him, shaking her head. She'd never seen Seamus this flustered before. _He must really like her, she thought to herself. She looked over at Seamus, who was staring off in space. She chuckled as Seamus shook his head in confusion, coming back to Earth when McGonagall addressed him._

"I asked, Mr. Finnegan, where Ms. Granger is."

He looked at McGonagall sadly. "There was um a situation in potions-with the Mozanno Impulsiva Potion. She went ranting about killing You-Know Who and went violent. The potion wasn't wearing off so I took her to the hospital wing. Now she's sleeping in the Head Dorm. I didn't think it wise to allow her to come to class. I'm worried about her, truth be told."

McGonagall sighed in sadness. "Someone should be with her."

Malfoy snickered. "So the Mudblood has finally gone insane. Serves her right! Stupid Mudblood! She belongs in Mungos"

McGonagall had a stern look on her face. "Mr. Malfoy! I will not have you using such language and demeaning a classmate. 50 points from Slytherin!"

Seamus felt his blood begin to boil at Malfoy's comments.

"Don't you **DARE** say that about Hermione! She is a warm hearted compassionate and intelligent person, which is more that I can say for you, pureblood Scum!" Seamus raised his wand and before anyone could do anything, Seamus had hexed him with the JellyLeg curse." Everyone looked on in shock. McGonagall was baffled. Seamus never lost his temper and Harry and Ron hadn't done anything at Malfoy's words.

"Mr. Finnegan!"

He looked up at McGonagall sheepishly. "Oops."

McGonagall rubbed her pounding headache. "20 points from Gryffindor. When you see the Headmaster this evening, you will have to bring this up. Parkinson, take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing."

She turned back to the rest of the class. "Who will stay with Ms. Granger."

"I will!" Seamus turned and glared at Harry and Ron.

He shook his head. "No, I will."

McGonagall sighed heavily.

"Seamus, thatnks, but it's no problem. I'm her friend afterall"

Seamus stood up and glared at Harry and Ron angrily.

"Your Friend? Your **FRIEND**?" he screamed.

"Mr. Finnegan! Calm down."

"Sorry Professor, but they need to know what they have done. You don't talk to her; you don't acknowledge her. You completely ignore her! Do you know WHY her desire was to kill Voldemort! Do you even realize how broken she is inside? Did you even realize when she ran away crying the day of the Great Feast! You don't know what Hermione is going through! You've abandoned her for your girlfriends and you call yourself her friends! You have no idea what has happened to her and truth be told, you don't care and you don't deserve her as a friend! She's breaking and I will not let you hurt her anymore!"

The whole class looked on in shock, never seeing Seamus this angry before. He quickly gathered his books.

"I'm sorry Professor. I'll take detention, but I must go to Hermione."

McGonagall nodded silently and dismissed him. This was too much for her. Rubbing her head, she sighed.

"Turn your pages to 540. We are going to discuss turning objects into animate beings."

The class did as they were told, whispering among themselves.

Seamus ran towards the Head Dorm when Dumbledore stopped him.

"Mr. Finnegan."

"Yes Professor."

"Come with me."

"But Mia"

"She will be fine."

"I thought you wanted to speak with her."

"Later, child later."

Seamus quietly followed Dumbledore to his office and followed him up the stairs. 


	12. It's happening

As Seamus and Dumbledore entered his office, Dumbledore motioned for Seamus to have a seat.

"Tell me Seamus, what happened at breakfast?"

Seamus became pale. 

"Mia and I did that trick on Harry and Ron. She did it with her wandless magic, but I helped and she had her wand out."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes I imagined you were responsible. The Slytherins were too shocked.. Seamus, I need you to be careful. If anyone were to find out,,,,,"

"There's something else. When we were in Potions, I'm positive Mia was responsible for Malfoy's cauldron exploding. But she did nothing. She just stared at Malfoy's table and a bunch of Centaur hair lifted itself up and fell into his cauldron. All she had to do was wave her finger and Crabbe was groveling in front of Snape. Then today, it was scary-when she took the potion and started raving about killing Voldemort, her eyes had turned a deep red. The potion wasn't wearing off at all."

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"It's happening."

"What?"

"Her powers are coming in bloom quickly. Something has happened that has caused her powers to begin its growth sooner than I imagined. They won't have heightened till the end of the year, but many of them are growing. It's time for her to begin her training."

"Wh-who will train her? I mean Voldemort can't ever find out. Who can you trust?"

"Myself and then Professor Lupin for now-until she needs even further training. I will also be bringing Helga's heir's mother when I learn who she is."

"Who's Helga's heir?"

"That I do not know. The one Mia loves is my guess. **_3 heirs to come together._****_ To defeat the one who has gone dark._ The prophecy says that 3 bloodlines are involved in the defeat. Mione is from two heirs. Helga is also involved; I just don't know how. Tell me Seamus, has her appearance changed at all?"**

"No."

"Be prepared for that Mr. Finnegan. You must protect her at all costs."

Seamus nodded.

"Professor, how will we know who her who her love is?"

"Have you seen the star shaped mark?"

"No"

"Well ask her to show it to you. When she has fallen in love, it will have a golden aura around it and that same mark will appear on her love's forearm. They are bound Seamus. It won't be one-way love."

"Ok. This must be so stressful for Hermione."

"Yes, but she is strong. Now, Mr. Finnegan, was there something else you needed to tell me?" His eyes began to twinkle.

"Erm- I kinda sorta lost my temper in Transfiguration. Malfoy said some things about Hermione so I hexed him. And then the way Harry and Ron had been treating her and feeling like they could watch Mione just to get out of class when I knew they weren't really concerned and I kinda blew up. I'm sorry Professor. It's just I really care for Mione and I couldn't stand the way they were treating her and I wasn't going to let them hurt her."

"Mr. Finnegan. Look at me."

Seamus wiped away his tears and met Dumbledore's eyes.

"Thank you. You take care of her and it means a lot that someone obviously cares so much for her. Just try not to lose your temper, alright?"

Seamus nodded.

"Ok-when Hermione wakes, tell her what we have discussed. Let her sleep. We will talk tomorrow. I want you to inform me of any changes or occurrences."

Seamus nodded and headed to the Head dorm to see Hermione.


	13. The Change

Seamus quietly whispered the password and entered into the dorm. After dropping his books, he made his way towards Hermione's room. Hermione was sitting up in bed, staring in the mirror. Seamus gasped in shock when he saw her. Her long bushy brown hair had become a straight, silky, deep raven color. Her skin was smooth and golden-brown. She was beautiful. Seamus always thought she was pretty, but now she was breathtaking in his eyes.

Hermione gave a half-smile.

"Granddad said it would happen-the concealing charm would evaporate little by little."

Seamus came and sat by her on the bed and let his fingers slide through her hair.

"I talked to Dumbledore today. Told him everything that happened and well you may hear about a Transfiguration fiasco" Seamus gave a cheeky grin.

"What did granddad say and what fiasco, Seamus? You didn't blow up something did you?"

Hermione winked.

"Well Professor Dumbledore said that it's happening. Your powers are blossoming, but really soon. You'll have to start training next week. He also said your sign would glow when you fell in love and that sign would appear on your love's arms. Something interesting-there's three heirs involved. He seems to think your love is a descendent of Helga. Mia, can I—can I see the mark?"

Hermione smiled at his shyness and lifted up her sleeve. There upon her forearm was a star. Each corner was a different color. A raven was situated just above it with its arms spread wide in flight.

"It's beautiful!" He touched it gently. Hermione shivered at his touch when she felt a tingle flow down her back. What was happening to her, she wondered. She shook her head. It was just because someone was touching the sign. She smiled at Seamus.

"So Seamus, what fiasco happened in Transfiguration?"

"IlostmytemperhexedMalfoyandyelledatharryandron." He mumbled.

"Seamus, what did you say? Could you say that more slowly?"

He blushed and met her eyes.

"Malfoy was insulting you so I hexed him with the JellyLeg curse."

Hermione burst into laugher.

"But I also yelled at Harry and Ron because they didn't seem to care and I was mad that they abandoned you. I think I gave McGonagall a headache. She took 50 points from Slytherin for Malfoy's insult and 20 from Gryffindor for my hex. I also got detention. I couldn't help it though. I was mad and just lost my temper."

Hermione looked at Seamus.

"You did that for me? You cursed Malfoy because he insulted me? Harry and Ron's attitude upset you? You never lose your temper."

"I know."

Hermione managed a shy smile.

"Thank you."

Seamus looked at her in shock, thinking she must have hit her head. She wasn't mad? What happened to the old Hermione? Maybe this concealing charm thing had also changed the heir's personality and Hermione was never meant to be uptight.

Hermione laughed. "No, I didn't hit my head Seamus. I just think it's awfully sweet. And Malfoy with Jelly Legs? That's a sight. Just try and control your temper. Don't want my best friend to get detention unless I get it with him in a prank!" Hermione winked.

Seamus laughed. "Who next?"

"Malfoy and Parkinson!"

"Speaking of which, let's go to dinner!"

With that Seamus grabbed Hermione's hand and literally dragged her into the Great Hall.

As they entered, everyone wondered who the girl next to Seamus was. Seamus and Hermione plumped down next to Parvati.

"Hey, Seam, where's Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "Right here!"

Paravati's eyes widened.

"Hermione Granger! Wha? You look so different. Why you're.."

"Breathtaking," Seamus filled in.

Everyone stared in shock and the boys couldn't take their eyes off of her. Seamus glared dangerously at the boys and they cowered away in fear.

McGonagall looked up towards the commotion and upon seeing Hermione, she whispered so low that only Dumbledore heard "The heiress," and fainted dead away.


	14. The Mark Begins to Change

Dumbledore sighed. The change was very significant. He would need to talk to the two Head students immediately. 

"Will the Head Boy and his companion please follow me?" With that he levitated McGonagall to the hospital wing and made his way to his office, Hermione and Seamus following. Dumbledore motioned them to sit and shut the door followed by a silencing spell. Hermione ran up to him and hugged him "Granddad!" Dumbledore returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek affectionately and then motioned for her to sit with a grim look on his face. Seamus took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. They met Dumbledore's eyes.

"My Mione, the change is significant. I didn't expect it to happen so soon. Truthfully, I'm worried. I was hoping nothing would happen till your powers had grown fairly strong. You are beginning to look just like you would have without the concealment charm. Mione, you look almost just like Rowena. There isn't anything I can do about it either. The gravidity of the situation is high. We must begin training you!"

"Professor, couldn't you put a concealing charm on her again?"

"No, Mr. Finnegan. It would never last. Her powers would fight the concealment. That is why it is vanishing as her powers are blooming."

Hermione felt a tear fall down her cheek and Seamus put his arm across her shoulders.

"I'm scared granddad."

Dumbledore came around his desk and kneeled in front of Hermione.

"My child. That is to be expected, but remember there are people watching out for you. You are very powerful, love. Let me see your mark."

 Hermione let out her arm, exposing the mark. The colors had become bright.

"It is not glowing yet. Yet, the colors are really bright."

"What does that mean, Professor?"

Dumbledore looked at Seamus.

"It means her love is close. Neither have fallen in love yet. You see Mr. Finnegan, it is already decided who two are bound. Mione and her love are soulmates. They will fall in love, there is no doubt about it. He will be her one and only love and her true love. The colors mean that he is very close. You will feel a sudden pull my child. Don't question any feelings. This has been written in the stars for ages. Maybe you feel you don't know each other well, but remember you two are joined. You will share a deep and passionate love, deeper than even Lily and James. Don't fight. The sooner he is found, the sooner Rowena's powers will come out full force."

"Granddad?"

"Yes child?"

 "Do you have any idea who he is?"

"I have an inkling, but you two must find each other on your own. Don't go looking for him, my child. The force will bring you two together."

Hermione mutely nodded.

"Professor, what are we going to do now, now that she is beginning to look like Rowena?"

"Keep an eye on her, Mr. Finnegan. Protect her at all costs. Both of you, be on your guard. If anyone asks, don't say you just woke up and began to look like this. There are spies and Voldemort will be notified. You must say that you decided you needed a new look with a new personality or something-that you caused the change. It will look less suspicious. McGonagall will meet with you later Mione."

Hermione sighed.

"When does my training start?"

"In a week. Professor Lupin will come and get you for each lesson. They will be held in a secret location."

"What about Helga's heir?"

"Mione, he's your love, is my guess. If so, my guess is he's been under concealment as well, though maybe not as significantly. But then he may not have been under a concealment charm as there was no danger of him until he came into contact with Rowena and Godric's heir. Her hair-it was a deep brown and she had crystal blue eyes. Now why don't you two go get some rest? We will talk again soon."

They nodded and Seamus took Mione's hand and they started to head toward their dorm

"Oh and Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan?"

They turned around, looking at Dumbledore questioningly.

"You may want to check out Fred and George's Joke shop in Hogsmeade." He had a twinkle in his eye.

The two turned around again, chuckling as they made their way to their dorm.


	15. Hogsmeade

Hermione was laughing joyfully as she pulled Seamus along towards the carriages the next Saturday afternoon.

"Mione, slow down! You're never this excited for Hogsmeade."

"I want to go to Weasley Wizard Wonders! C'mon!"

Seamus lifted his eyebrow, chuckling. So his Mione had turned into a prankster. Who would have imagined the bookworm becoming as bad as the Weasley Twins? Of course, he couldn't give her all the credit. He pranked with her. The difference between the Weasley Twins and Seamus and Hermione was that unlike the twins, they never got caught. No one had a clue that Hermione let alone himself were responsible for all the pranks. He broke out of his thoughts when they approached the carriage and McGonagall looked at them.

"Have fun you two. Oh and I need to speak with you two later." They nodded as she checked them off. They climbed into the carriage, which also happened to be occupied by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

"Great," Hermione muttered. Seamus looked at Hermione sympathetically and whispered a charm into her ear. Hermione grinned.

"So, Mudblood, decided to change your looks finally!" He assessed her. "Looking good, but you're still filth."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sod off." Seamus took this moment to point his wand and pretend to mutter a charm under his breath and Malfoy turned into a pig and Pansy into a piglet.

Hermione and Seamus broke into laughter and climbed out of the carriage when they reached Hogsmeade. When they were a few meters away Hermione turned around and stared at the two pigs and concentrated on the timing charm. The time was set and they changed back 20 minutes later after being chased around Hogsmeade. Hermione and Seamus snickered at their handiwork. When Draco and Pansy changed back, they wore faces of confusion and when they came to their senses, glared at the two pranksters. Laughing, Seamus and Hermione made their way to Fred and George's shop.

Hermione pushed open the door and looked around. _Nice, she thought. Seamus followed. They were still laughing. "Oh my god Mia, that was hilarious!"_

"It was your idea."

"Yeah, but you did the actual charm. I just acted like I did."

"Dear Seamus, you will learn."

"Can you imagine two pigs running around being chased by some store owner and then suddenly transforming into Draco and Pansy? They were so confused. It took them a minute to realize what we did and then glare at us!"

Fred came into the store as George came from out back.

"George, did you know there were pigs running around Hogsmeade?"

Seamus and Hermione burst out laughing.

George and Fred looked at Seamus and Hermione.

"Why hello there! Wait I know you."

Before Seamus could respond, Hermione started laughing again. "Draco & Pansy... H-how fitting!"

Seamus kissed Hermione's cheek. "Okay, Mia, calm down."

"Seam-you saw it. That was our best prank ever!"

Fred and George grinned at the word prank.

"So, we have pranksters, huh? And Seamus? Seamus Finnegan?"

"Yep-that's me."

"And who's this lovely lady?"

Hermione burst into giggles. George and Fred looked at her funny.

Seamus winked at Hermione.

"Oh you know her boys, but you'll never guess who."

"Lisa?"

"Nope."

"Parvati?"

"Nope."

"Hannah?"

Seamus shook his head.

"Oh I give up."

Seamus and Hermione grinned.

"May I present you the lovely Head Girl and prankster extraordinaire, Ms. Hermione Granger!"

Fred and George's eyes widened in amazement.

"M—Mione? You look so different and wow.. you're like gorgeous And y-you—Mione, a prankster? The same Mione who took points off for pranks?"

Hermione smiled. "Hey boys. Long time and thanks. Yes, the same, though why I was such a bookworm, I do not know. Pranking is so much more fun! Hope you don't mind, but we've Lisasen to take your place, only in secrecy. No one suspects us and well we prank Harry and Ron too-just don't tell."

"Oh lil Ronniekins is getting pranked by his best friend?"

Hermione's face darkened.

"Ex-best friend."

Fred and George looked at Hermione in confusion. "Ok-Ron didn't tell us about a fight."

Seamus squeezed Hermione's hand. "That's cos he doesn't realize that they've lost her. He was occupied with Lav from the beginning and abandoned Hermione completely. We're best friends now and Parvati hangs with us occasionally. She doesn't know about pranks though. That's our thing! Now we need some prank materials!"  

Fred and George grinned and led them through the store. Seamus and Hermione stocked up on prank materials such as quills that insulted or candy that caused one to talk back. Seamus looked at his wizarding watch. "Hey Mia- we should go. Parvati was going to meet us at the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh right." She shrunk their supplies and placed it in her pocket.

Seamus took her hand and they waved at Fred and George before making their way to meet Parvati. 

Hermione and Seamus found a table in the Three Broomsticks and ordered two butterbeers and started to talk. Seamus gazed at Hermione longingly. 

"What is it Seamus?"

"You're just so beautiful."

Hermione blushed as her Lisacolate brown eyes met his crystal blue eyes. She looked down and fiddled with her glass, suddenly feeling shy. Seamus reached over and tucked a lock of her raven colored hair behind her ear, feeling the smooth texture as it slid from his fingers. He lifted his finger and let it slide down Hermione's cheek, mesmerized by the softness of her skin. He broke away startled at Parvati's voice. Blushing deeply, he greeted Parvati, who took a seat next to Hermione. She ordered a butterbeer and grinned at Seamus.

"Did I interrupt something?" She grinned

Hermione and Seamus both flushed and looked away. At that moment a group of 6th and 7th year boys came rushing into the bar. Upon seeing Hermione, they looked at her approvingly. Seamus gave them the death glare. Parvati chuckled silently to herself. Seamus never did that with any other girl. _Oh, why won't he just admit that he likes her?_ Seamus stood up and yelled.

**"_Can we help you? Keep your eyes to yourself! You will not touch her, ever! Leave before I kill you!" _**The boys quickly ran off.

Seamus slumped down. "Hmph! No one is laying a finger on you Mia!"

Hermione met his eyes, amused, when Seamus put an arm around her protectively. Parvati just shook her head. She looked up upon seeing Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Lisa enter.

"Parvati!" Lavender screamed. Parvati grimaced, but greeted her friend as the four of them walked over.

"Hey Parv.Seamus, Who's this girl?"

Parvati smiled. "Hermione."

Harry and Ron looked at her carefully.

"Hi Mione." Hermione nodded in acknowledgement and Harry and Ron went back talking to Lavender, Lisa, and Parvati.

Seamus rolled his eyes and silently talked to Hermione about their next prank. Truthfully, he was just a little annoyed that Harry and Ron seemed to have forgotten about who used to be their best friend.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're no one important. Like you weren't best friends for 6 years? Remember the numerous times you got them out of trouble."

Hermione frowned. "What can I do about it Seam? Thinking about it reminds me that they don't even care. They'll do whatever. And, I have you now and Parvati. Parv has changed. I like the new Parvati."

Seamus sighed. He would never understand how Hermione was so warm. If he were Hermione, he would have given Harry and Ron a good talking to.

"Did you hear about the pigs?" Lavender asked.

Seamus and Hermione stopped talking and began to chuckle.

Parvati looked at Hermione and Seamus oddly.

"Mione? Seam? What's so funny?"

"Nothing except that the pigs that were running around---they were Draco and Pansy and no one seems to have figured that out!" They burst out laughing.

Parvati raised her eyebrow and snickered and put her arms around the two Head students.

"And you would know this how?"

"Be—because—we are the ones—who---" They continued laughing. Parvati raised her eyebrows and then burst out laughing. 

Harry and Ron just looked on in confusion. Mione? Hexing? They shrugged their shoulders and then with Lisa and Lavender grabbed a table and ordered 4 butterbeers.

Parvati sat down and frowned. "What's up with Harry and Ron? They acted like you were never even friends Mione"

Hermione sighed. "It's been like that from the train onwards. I don't care. I have you and Seamus now." She smiled.

Seamus and Parvati smiled back when Lavender called Parvati and Seamus over.

Seamus grimaced when Hermione was ignored.

"You go ahead Parv. Mia and I are gonna go ahead and head back to Hogwarts." Parvati nodded and ran off.

Seamus wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and they slowly headed back towards the castle, deciding to walk. Seamus thrilled in holding Hermione so close. Meanwhile, Hermione felt a shock of electricity as Seamus held her. She was confused at the feeling. It was too early. She stayed in thought when Dumbledore's voice came to her. "_You will feel a pull. Don't fight back. It's a force. You are bound." Could Seamus be the one she was bound to? Helga's heir even? _He does have Helga's eyes_, Hermione thought. _And he's awfully sweet. And what about that kiss when he was under the potion?_ Hermione shook her head of her thoughts as they approached the castle. Filch marked the sheet, noting that they had returned as Hermione and Seamus headed up to the Head Dorm._

They entered their common room and flopped down on their couches.

"I." Seamus began.

Hermione had a confused expression on her face at the sudden warmth on her forearm.

Seamus looked at Hermione. "Mia, what's wrong?"

Hermione lifted up her sleeve. The colors on her mark had started to ease toward the center of the star. Hermione met Seamus's eyes. He reached down and felt the mark. Hermione had a sudden surge of warmth rush through her body. Confused, she broke away. "I um need to talk to granddad" At that moment Remus stuck his head through the fireplace.

"Hermione? Seamus?"

"Professor Lupin!" They both grinned.

"Yes." He smiled. "Mione, we need to begin your training. Meet me at my office and we'll head to the location. Seamus, Dumbledore wanted you to call a Prefect meeting. Mention that Hermione is meeting with Dumbledore at his request and won't be at the meeting for that reason." He nodded. "Will do." Remus disappeared into the flames. Seamus and Hermione looked at each other.

"I should go." Seamus nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

With that Hermione exited the portrait to meet Professor Lupin and Seamus called the prefects for a meeting.


	16. The Training Begins

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry it's taken a while to get out this next chapter. You'll also notice that __Harry__ is dating __Lisa__Turpin__, not Cho. I had a reason for her to still be at Hogwarts, but after OOTP, didn't see the pairing working well so I picked a random, yet minor Ravenclaw. Also, thanks for adding me to your favorites _Jamie___._

Sighing, Hermione made her way toward Remus Lupin's office. She timidly knocked on his door.

"Come on in, Ms. Granger."

Hermione opened the door and walked in. Remus was at his desk, poured over several papers.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Ah Ms. Granger, or should I say Ms. McGregor?" He smiled at her.

Hermione shyly smiled. "Hermione like you always have outside of class. And I'm sure you know that we must keep my identity secret."

"Ah, but then you are bound to call me Remus, deal? And yes child, I know that we must be careful."

Hermione mutely nodded her head.

"Well, Come Hermione. I trust you have your wand?"

"Ye—yes"

Remus smiled at her. "Hermione, there is no need to be nervous. You are powerful, but we have to strengthen those powers."

"What if I mess up? What if I can't handle them?"

"Hermione, you are the heiress. It won't be easy at first, but we will work through them and you'll master them. Practice. And don't worry about messing up. It is just me, alright?"

Hermione managed a small smile. "Thank you Remus."

Remus held out his hand, which Hermione quietly took. "How are we getting there?"

"Portkey, Hermione" Remus reached up and took hold of a golden candle. Hermione felt like the world was spinning when a minute later she was on the ground. Feeling dizzy, she tried to come into focus. Remus helped her up. "Okay?"

"Yes. Just a little dizzy." A few minutes later, she took in her surroundings. They were in the mountains and she could make out a cabin out a few yards away.

"Come, it's just a short walk to the cabin. Your first days of training will be inside. It's protected. We'll come here for your training 3 times a week."

Hermione nodded and followed Remus towards the training site.

Remus opened the door and followed Hermione inside. Quietly, he shut the door and put an invisibility charm on it. "Okay Mione, we can start now or sit and talk for a while and then start."

"Now, please."

Remus nodded. "We will work on defense today."

"Not offense?"

"Later-your offensive skills are stronger with your soulmate, so I really want to start those later. If necessary, it will start before he is found, but this will give us more time."

Hermione nodded and then yelled out when she felt a sudden shock upon her forearm. She winced.

Remus looked at her worriedly. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"My arm-all of a sudden a felt a pain shoot through it."

"Let me see your forearm."

He lifted up her sleeve, so that he could look at the mark. The colors had begun to leak down to the center. It looked the same as last time. He scrunched up his face and then saw something striking. The eagle had tears flowing down towards the mark.

"Hermione?"

"Wh-what?"

"I think we need to talk. We're never going to get anywhere if you keep fighting." 

Remus led Hermione to a couch and sat her down. He faced her. His face was lined with worry and his eyes were filled with concern.

"Hermione, the eagle is crying. Is there something you need to tell me?"

Hermione looked up and met Remus' eyes. He was always like a father figure to her and at that moment she just wanted to be held like a daughter. She was so confused. Having such a responsibility thrown at her didn't make things easier.

"Mione?"

Hermione held her tears in check and Remus put a hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me child."

Hermione buried herself against his chest and his arms came instinctively around her, soothing her. A few minutes later, Hermione broke away and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry Remus. It's just suddenly learning I'm the heiress and the one who will defeat Voldemort came as a shock. My parents and unborn brother are dead and my adoptive older brother has disappeared without a trace. Harry and Ron have forgotten about me. Voldemort is after me and I'm living in constant danger. I really know how Harry must feel. And then knowing I'm bound to someone who for all I know could be someone I'm not too fond of, and now this whole thing with Seamus...."

"What about Seamus, Hermione?"

"Oh Remus, I'm so confused. You know under the potion, he kissed me and I don't mean a chaste kiss either." Hermione blushed as she remembered that event. "I was just so shocked and oh I dunno, we've gotten close, I suppose. And then every time, he tries to get close, I break contact, and think of an excuse to get away. At Hogsmeade, he went on about how pretty I am and gets mad at anyone looking at me. I don't get it. And it's not like I have an aura around my mark."

"My child, I know this is all a lot for you to take in, but you must be strong. This is your destiny. I know it seems like a dark one, but there's light too. It seems to me that Seamus has been harboring some feelings for you, possibly for a while. All I can say is don't push him away unless you feel absolutely nothing, but my guess is that there is a pull towards him."

"Are you saying Seamus is Helga's heir?"

"I'm not saying that child, but it could be a possibility. If he has your mark, then yes the two of you are bound. Now why don't we do a bit of training, hmmmm?"

Hermione slowly nodded and allowed Remus to help her up.

"First thing is that as the heiress, you have the ability to transform into Rowena's familiar. This is different than becoming an Animagus. You will be able to master that too. Helga's heir will be able to transform into Helga's familiar: a badger. We are going to try and just use your wandless magic, so go ahead and set your wand on the table." Hermione nodded and handed her wand to Remus, who set it on the bedside table. "Now close your eyes and concentrate. Concentrate on transforming into a eagle, Rowena's familiar. Once you're in that mode, say Transformis Ravenclaw. Eventually, you'll be able to transform without even saying the words out loud, but on concentrating on those words, but let's start slow." 

Hermione nodded her head, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"Transformis Ravenclaw!" Nothing happened and Hermione frowned.

"Concentrate Hermione." 

Hermione shut her eyes and saw a eagle and shouted 'Transformis Ravenclaw!"

 Hermione turned into a eagle for a second, but was immediately changed back into her human form.

Remus nodded, impressed. "That's very good for the first day. Let's see if you can hold it. Focus on the eagle. Every aspect from its eyes, to the shape of its wings to the length of its beak."

Hermione took a deep breath and shut her eyes. In her mind, she saw an image begin to take shape. Slowly, it formed into an eagle. Hermione saw how the beak was curved, the beady eyes, how the wings would slope outwards in vibrant colors. She went almost into a trancelike state that she barely heard Remus's voice tell her to mutter the charm. "Transformis Ravenclaw!" Hermione spoke loudly, yet clearly. Remus watched as Hermione's body shifted into an exact replica of Rowena's familiar and showed so signs of losing the transformation. He smiled and asked Hermione to fly. Hermione lifted up towards the ceiling and soared gracefully and then quietly landed. "To turn back," Remus whispered, "Imagine turning back into your human body. There is no spell that needs to be spoken." Hermione slowly shifted back into her body. Remus smiled at her and helped her to the couch. "Hermione! That was excellent, but I think that's all for today. We'll work on transforming without speaking next time and maybe start invisibility. Come, let's get you back." Hermione smiled at Remus. 

"I did ok?"

"OK? You were outstanding. You are just like your parents, child." Hermione grinned and a few minutes later they appeared back at Remus's office via the portkey. Remus walked Hermione to her dorm and then bid her a goodnight. Hermione smiled and quietly entered the Head Dorm. Seamus grinned upon seeing his fellow Head Girl. Hermione collapsed on the couch and laid her head upon Seamus' shoulder. My, but she was tired. Seamus put his arm around Hermione in pure bliss. He would take any excuse to touch Hermione.

"How'd it go?" he whispered.

"Ok. Learned to transform into her familiar. I did well, apparently, but it takes so much concentration!"

"It will be easier when you find the person to whom you are bound, I think. The love is supposed to make the magic more powerful."

Hermione nodded. "How'd the prefect meeting go?"

"Ok, though Malfoy was a prat as usual. But the Halloween Ball is underway. Just 2 weeks till the actual ball, but with the 6 prefects, it will be done. Mia?" Seamus stared into her eyes with a nervous smile on his face. "Would you?"

"What is it Seamus?"

"Well, unless you wanted to go with someone else- I mean I thought it might be-er would you go to the Ball with me-as friends of course. You could dance with whomever of course; I just thought it might be fun to go together. We could um-maybe play a prank?"

Hermione blushed and then smiled at his shyness. "Of course we can go together Seamus! I was gonna go by myself, truthfully, but it'll be nicer to go as friends. You don't want to ask some girl?"

Seamus shook his head. "No. I want to go with you and we haven't played a prank on Harry and Ron in a while, now have we?" He grinned cheekily.

"Speaking of, I have an idea. You remember those quills we got that talk back to you. It's perfect for Harry and Ron. AND we can do it in Snape's class."

"Oh Mia-you are so evil. And those candies? Malfoy!"

Hermione grinned and laid back against Seamus, letting off a small yawn.

"Mia, I think we should get to bed. We'll do our homework tomorrow. It's Sunday."

Hermione nodded and allowed Seamus to help her towards her room. After kissing Hermione softly on the head, Seamus shut the light and padded towards his own room, falling into bed, thoughts of Hermione filling his mind as he went into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Getting Even, Fear, & Realizations

_Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!_

_Strawberries and Blueberries: __Seamus__ and Mione will get together, I promise! I don't want to rush into it and I'm playing off that Hermione is confused by her feelings and __Seamus__ is scared. After all, Hermione is bound to someone and he doesn't think he's __Helga_'s heir meaning that he believes Hermione is bound to another. ___Harry__ and __Ron_ will stop acting like jerks-not sure when exactly-maybe when ___Seamus__ and Hermione get together. You can give me suggestions and I will see._

Hermione groaned as her wizarding alarm went off. 'Time to get up! Time to get up! Time to get up!' 

"Shut up!" Hermione muttered. Her clock turned red and conjured up a bucket of water and proceeded to dump it all over Hermione. Hermione shot out of bed after being drenched in ice-cold water. She glared at her clock, which just smirked. "I really should just throw you out!" Hermione climbed out of bed, glared at her clock again, and proceeded to get ready for the day. A few minutes later, she emerged into her common room with her books where Seamus greeted her. Upon seeing her face, he frowned. "You look cheerful!"

Hermione huffed. "My alarm clock drenched me with ice-cold water! I swear it's as bad as Zambini. Annoying, but not bad like Malfoy!" Seamus raised his eyebrows at this comment. Shaking his head, he took Hermione's hand and they made their way towards the Great Hall. Seamus and Hermione took a seat across from Parvati and Dean. They smiled in greeting. "Did you bring the quills and candy?" Seamus whispered.

"Yes. Do Malfoy in Potions and Harry and Ron in Transfiguration." Seamus grinned at her. "How we gonna get Malfoy to eat the candy?"

Hermione closed her eyes in thought. "We could slip it into his food, but no-that doesn't work because we want him to insult Snape. Well, you could cause some sort of distraction and I can use my magic to levitate the candy in front of Malfoy with a fake note from Pansy."

Seamus nodded. "Great!"

They finished eating and then made their way towards Potions. Seamus and Hermione quickly took their seats at the middle of the classroom just across from Malfoy's table, diagonal from Pansy and Blaise Zambini. Parvati sat behind them and Harry and Ron sat in front, but they were going to apparently be late. Snape glided into the room and as he headed towards the front, he saw Seamus and Hermione whispering to each other. He approached his table and smirked. "Mr. Finnegan and Ms. Granger, 10 points off of Gryffindor for talking!" 

"But-class hadn't even started yet!"

"Detention, Mr. Finnegan!"

"That's not fair Professor! He was just pointing out that class wasn't even in session yet!"

"Ah, Ms. Granger-looks like you will be joining Mr. Finnegan in Detention!" Seamus and Hermione fumed. Hermione turned red and the cabinet began shaking. Seamus's eyes widened._ This is not good. Everyone will know!_ At that moment Harry and Ron ran into the room. Seamus took this distraction to put an arm around Hermione and tell her to calm down else her secret would be out. As soon as Harry and Ron froze in their steps meeting Snape's menacing glare, Hermione let out a breath and everything was still again.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley! Detention! Do you care to explain why you are so late?"

"Well you see Professor..."

Lavender ran into the room. "Ah, Ms. Brown-Detention as well. Take a seat! Well, Mr. Potter?"

"Probably snogging their girlfriends," Hermione muttered.

"Hermione!" Seamus chuckled. Snape looked over at Hermione. "What was that Ms. Granger?"

"Oh-nothing-just how it is rather ironic how Lavender was late too. I believe I could tell you why Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley as well as Lavender are so late, but of course Professor Snape would have no interest from listening to what a know-it-all Gryffindor has to say, now would he?" Hermione smirked when Snape raised his eyebrows in interest. 

"Oh-I have a lot of interest in why Mr. Potter was so late!"

Hermione seemed to think on this. "Of course you would. You despise Harry, but I don't see why I should tell you after the detentions to me and Seamus."

"Ms. Granger! I will give you more detention if you don't tell!" Snape growled.

"Go ahead! Doesn't faze me."

Snape met her eyes and said in a whisper. "You tell me why they were late and I will consider taking away both yours and Mr. Finnegan's detention if I feel it worthy." Hermione grinned evilly. "Right then. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Brown were late because..." Harry and Ron's eyes widened and they shook their heads desperately. "Mione-no please don't!" they exclaimed when they realized that Hermione was going to give then away.

"Mr. Weasley was snogging his girlfriend: Ms. Brown and Mr. Potter was snogging his girlfriend from Ravenclaw. I also heard sounds coming from the broom closet as Seamus and I were on our way down here!" Harry and Ron glared at Hermione and Hermione simply smiled sweetly at them. _Ah! Sweet Revenge_! 

Snape nodded. "Right then. Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan. I will let you off detention this once in light of certain information, but don't expect it to happen again. Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Brown-50 points off of Gryffindor each and oh, shall we say 1 month's detention! Now as you have wasted precious class time hurry up and take your seats before I increase your detention!" With one more venomous glare, Harry and Ron quickly took their seats followed by Lavender.

"7th Year Newts. This class is challenging! We started off simple-with the basics. If you can't even do that, I have no idea how you passed your OWLS and you may want to leave. We are going to concoct a challenging potion. Everything must be done in precisely the right order in a precise amount of time with the correct ingredients. If you are off by even one second, your potion will become worthless. Since this is a challenging potion, I will allow you to choose your own partners to avoid a multiple amount of mishaps that occur when we get you incompetent Gryffindors matched with my Slytherins. If you do your potion correctly, it should be a deep blue color and upon consumption, you should be able to go into your partner's mind. Get to work! We shall test in the second half of class." Hermione gasped and shook her head in fear.

"Mia, whatever is wrong?"

"I-if what if someone make a mistake with their potion and is able to read someone's mind other than their partner?! Seamus! They can't find out-they can't. And if they can read my mind, they will." Hermione looked at Seamus with fearful eyes and Seamus took her hand in realization. She was right of course. No one could know.

"Can we trust Snape?"

"I-I don't know."

Snape glided over at that moment. "Mr. Finnegan and Ms. Granger, why have you not started?"

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore sir! Please! Before we make the potion!"

"You may see him afterwards!"

"No, Professor-you don't understand. It's of utmost importance. If someone were to find out...I cannot say because I am forbidden to speak of it." Hermione's voice was quivering as she spoke."

Snape glared at them.

"Look Professor, why don't you call him here and if he deems it unimportant..." 

"Mia, call with your mind; I don't think Snape is going to give in," Seamus whispered into her ear.

"I think it can wait. Now get to work!" Snape growled.

Seamus got up to get the ingredients and Hermione shut her eyes and concentrated on Dumbledore's image. "Granddad! I need to talk to you, but Snape won't excuse me! Please or everyone may find out...." 

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled when Seamus approached their desk. He handed Hermione the Mandrake while he took hold of some aconite and they proceeded to chop them up. At that moment Dumbledore entered the classroom. Hermione smiled.

"It worked!" Hermione whispered to Seamus.

"Severus, I need to speak to Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan now."

"Can't it wait?"

"No-it must occur now."

"Very well. Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan go on with Dumbledore. I cannot disobey my superior."

Hermione and Seamus got up. Dumbledore smiled at the two kids. "Get you stuff. I don't know how long this will take."

"Shouldn't we clean up?"

Snape growled. "Go! You have barely started. If you are not back before the end of the lesson, Ms. Brown will clean up. Now get out of my sight. Report back tomorrow evening. As much as I would like to give you a zero, this is out of my control. "

"Severus," Dumbledore reprimanded. Seamus and Hermione quickly gathered their books and followed Dumbledore to his office.

"Lemon Drop." The gargoyle opened and they went up the staircase. Dumbledore transfigured two chairs and had Hermione and Seamus sit.

"You heard my call, granddad?"

"Yes, child, I did."

"We were going to do the mind reading potion and I was fearful that someone other than Seamus would know."

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, thank goodness you called. I have a remedy and Mr. Finnegan, I am going to teach it to you as well because you know all too well the situation and someone may try and break it out of you. I do not doubt that it is in your mind as much as it is in Mione's. We are going to put a shield onto your mind."

Hermione nodded.

"Close your eyes and focus on this heiress concept-everything relating to it. The charm is Secretus Mindus Protectora. Seamus, take your wand. Focus on Hermione's secret. It's swish-flick-swish and the same incantation." Both did as they were told ad Dumbledore handed them a cup of Versiterum. Pretend I am sosmeone who doesn't know the secret while I ask you the questions. I'm simply testing the charm. Upon gulping the potion, they awaited Dumbledore's questions.

"Mr. Finnegan, who is the heiress?"

"I do not know sir. Heiress? There's an heiress? Heiress of what?"

"Will Voldemort be defeated?"

"Hell yes! Light overpowers Darkness!"

"How?"

"I do not know, but it will."

"Do I have a granddaughter?"

"I do not know."

"Okay; very good Mr. Finnegan. Ms Granger, who are your parents?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"What do they do?"

"They are dentists."

"What is your bloodline?"

"I'm a muggle-born."

"Do you have a secret?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"What is this secret?"

"That I'm fighting feelings for someone."

"Why are you fighting feelings, child?"

"Because I am scared."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think they will be returned."

"And why is that?"

"Because I was a bookworm for so long."

"And you have changed."

"Yes."

"So, wouldn't it be possible for people to look at you differently and see you for who you really are?"

"Yes, but I'm scared of getting hurt."

Dumbledore sighed at these revelations, but was appeased by the fact that the charm was done correctly. He looked at Seamus.

"Mr. Finnegan. Head on back to Potions. Maybe you can start yours and Hermione's potion. I need to talk to Ms. Granger a while longer."

Seamus nodded, gave Hermione's hand a squeeze, and ran off. Hermione stared after him for a minute before turning back to Dumbledore.

"My Mione."

"Is that my real name granddad?"

"No, child. Your real name is Arienh Catriona Dumbledore McGregor." Hermione smiled. 

"That sounds beautiful. I wish that's what I could go by." Dumbledore chuckled.

"One day, child. Till then only in secrecy, alright?"  Hermione nodded in assent. 

"That first year: Nara McGregor?"

"No relation. As you know McGregor is a very common Scottish name as Finnegan is a very common Irish name. Your name is Gaelic, which represents your power. You are so very powerful Arienh. But onto the more pressing issue-you are having feelings for someone?"

"I-y-I dunno. I'm confused."

"Didn't I tell you not to fight feelings, Catri?"

"Yes, granddad. But-I I'm frightened."

"Don't be child. You are bound to one person to the deepest of love and I really need you to stop fighting. Your powers will never reach their full potential if you fight it off-If you fight, you will never reach that deep love and that very love is what is to bring about the downfall of Voldemort."

"I'm scared to tell him. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Then he's not the one you are bound to. Tell me child, is this a Mr. Finnegan?"

Hermione blushed and buried her head in her arms, peeking through a small space shyly. Dumbledore chuckled. "I thought as much. Now get to Potions. And remember not to fight your feelings. If you do, then I am going to take my privilege as your granddad to punish you." Hermione nodded and scurried back to the dungeon.

Hermione quickly took her seat by Seamus and saw that it was a rich blue color. He smiled at her. 

"It's done, now that prank?"

Hermione nodded and quietly muttered 'Jubilious Domorcus, looking straight at Zambini.

Blaise broke into a jig and started singing. Snape glared around, trying to find the culprit, but everyone was busy with their potions. 

"20 points from Gryffindor!" he shouted and stopped when the rest of the class started throwing objects around the room.

Hermione took that moment to levitate the candy in front of Malfoy with just her mind.

"Finite Incanteum!" Snape yelled. "This is a disgrace! 50 points from Gryffindor. Back to your potions." Malfoy looked in front of him where he saw the sweet. Words appeared in front of him. 

_Draco_, tell me if you like this sweet. It's a new kind I found in Knockturn. If you like, I'll send you a box__

_-Mother._

Draco shrugged, wondering it got there and popped it into his mouth at the same moment Snape had told the class to stop what they were doing. Draco looked up and felt a gust of wind go through him.

"You know, Professor. You really should do something with that greasy hair. It's disgusting!"

Snape narrowed his eyes and the class was wondering why Draco was insulting Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"What? I'm just speaking the truth. Or are you too stupid to realize it. I mean really, you can't even get a wife. You're a greasy git!"

"Detention!"

"Is that all you can do. Just can't accept the truth, huh? You sit here in the dungeons wallowing in your self-pity. You have no life."

The Slytherins gasped wondering why Malfoy was insulting Snape. A few minutes later Draco stood in confusion, wondering why Snape was glaring at him.

"That's one months detention, Mr. Malfoy." Draco gasped. Snape never gave him detention.

"Wha-why?"

"Don't play dumb-time to test potions."

Draco looked at his fellow slytherins.

"You insulted him over and over, someone whispered.

Draco then realized he was at the brunt of a prank and glared at the Gryffindors.

"Mr. Malfoy! We are testing our potions!"

"Oh right." He along with everyone else swalled their vials.

Hermione met Seamus's eyes, felling him enter her mind as she entered his.

'She's so beautiful,' Seamus thought. 'Always-before she even changed. Oh-why am I so shy around her! I want nothing more to do than to take her in my arms and kiss her. I want to be her shoulder to cry on-oh but there's no hope. She is bound to Helga's heir and that couldn't possibly be me. Wait, what's that that's she's feeling? He slowly listened to Hermione's thoughts.

'He's so sweet. Why I never realized how wonderful he is, I do not know. Oh, but this is so confusing. He's my best friend, but am I feeling something more? He's so cute. I love how he grins every time we do a prank or the way his eyebrows raise when he's frustrated and oh he is so cute when he's angry. He really thinks I'm beautiful? He-he likes me?'

A few minutes later, the potion wore off and Seamus and Hermione headed to Transfiguration, confused as each others thoughts stayed into their mind. Silently they walked.

"You brought the quills?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

Seamus nodded and unconsciously took Hermione's hand, smiling as they walked towards the Transfiguration classroom.   


	18. The Talking Quills

Hermione and Seamus took their seats next to Parvati and Dean.

"Hey you guys!" Hermione smiled.

They waved. "Some Potions lesson!"

Hermione grinned. "Yeah 4 people with 1 month's detention!"

Harry, Ron, and Lavender strolled in and Hermione's face darkened. Seamus put his arm around her. "How bout we let Dean and Parvati in on this one?" 

Hermione nodded. "Hey Parv, Dean-wanna help me and Seamus out with a prank on Harry and Ron?"

"You really are mad at them aren't you?"

Seamus shrugged. "They abandoned her and are complete prats!"

"Besides, SOMEBODY had to replace Fred and George. You know how dull it was without them in our sixth year."

Parvati looked at Dean. "I'm game."

"Dean smiled. "Me too."

"Alright! Well Seamus and I bought these quills from  the 3W. They talk back to you. So, Parv, you distract  Lav and Dean, you distract Harry and Ron. Seamus and I will put these quills on top of their parchment."

Parvati and Dean nodded.

"Lav! I like gotta talk to you! We only have 5 minutes till class starts. Please. Out in the corridor. I don't want anyone to hear!"

"What's the rush?"

"Terry—Terry Boot!"

Lavender grinned and allowed Parvati to drag her away.

Dean walked up towards Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Dean."

"Listen. I need to show you something. I've thought of a good plan for our next Quiddich match. I don't want the Slytherins to hear though" He walked up to his table and Hermione and Seamus quickly ran up while they were in converstaion and placed the quills on Harry and Ron's parchment. They nodded to Dean, letting him know it was done. Dean handed a sheet of paper to Harry and Ron. "Look it over." They nodded and took their seats. Parvati and Lavender entered at Hermione's signal. A minute later, McGonagall entered the room

"Good morning class!"

"Morning Professor!"

"We are going to start learning about becoming Animagi. This will be a year long project and most of it will be on your own time. Newt Transfiguration is a heavy course and there is much to be covered like I said at the beginning of the year. Now some of you will not be able to become Animagi. It is a very challenging transformation and some of you just won't have the ability. That is not to say you are not powerful, but such an ability is something that is ingrown. However, all of you will still study it and write about it. Those of you unable to transform, will make observations on one who can and write an observation report on it. Those who can will demonstrate to the class and write a report on the feelings, etc. that occur in your transformation. I want everyone to research what it means to become an animagi and the procedure-1-foot long. Now, we also will be reviewing human transfiguration.I am going to partner you up and you will learn to transfigure yourself into your partner. Ok. Crabbe and Brown. Finnegan and Granger. Malfoy and Longbottom. Potter and Weasley. Zambini and Parkinson. Thomas and Patil. Bulstrode and Lopez. MacDonald and Greengrass. These are your partners for this project. Tonight, you will write a two-foot parchment on human transfiguration. Now, today's lesson will be to turn these rocks into birds. Take out your quills and parchments and take notes. This will be on your exam."

The minute Harry and Ron lifted their quills and write their names with the quills, they were startled.

'Harry Potter, huh?'

Harry gulped and chanced a look at Ron, who was also startled. Harry shook his head and paid attention to McGonagall and quietly took notes. 

'Nope-you spelled that wrong and the incantation isn't Animata Bird! Really how dumb can you be? You have to specify the bird. It's Transanimsous Ravenis if you wanted to transfigure a raven."

Harry looked at his parchment in confusion.

'huh?'

He shook his head and subconsciously wrote Lisa's name on his parchment.

"This is Transfiguration! Not Daydreaming!" the quill yelled. Harry fell out of his chair. McGonagall looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Professor, maybe I should go to the hospital wing? I think I'm going delusional."

"What is the problem?"

"I swear Professor. That quill is talking to me or talking back to me more likely!" McGonagall sighed.

"Bring it here."

"Professor, wait!"

"What is it, Mr. Weasley?"

 "He can't be delusional. My quill is doing the same thing and I thought I was going crazy!" 

McGonagall motioned Ron to bring the quill up front. "Anyone else? No? Ok." McGonagall looked over the quills and saw the 3W insignia.

"Apparently, someone finds it funny to disrupt my class by replacing Mr. Potter's and Mr. Weasley's quills with these joke quills from the 3W." McGonagall had a stern look on her face and assessed everyone's faces, trying to figure out who was responsible. Her eyes met Seamus and Hermione's who were grinning and trying hard not to laugh. When they saw her looking at them, they wore innocent expressions on their faces. Harry and Ron turned to look at the people McGonagall seemed to be looking at for so long. Hermione grinned and waved. Harry and Ron wore confused expressions and then remembered what happened in Potions. They watched as Hermione whispered something in Seamus's ear and he chortled. Ron looked at Harry. _It's payback._

"Oi, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Isn't there a charm you can use to figure out the culprit?"

"Right you are, but we have wasted enough class time. Here are a pair of quills. Let us resume our lecture."

"It'll take one minute. You know the spell for the quills to return to those who last handled it?"

"Oh very well Mr. Weasley. But if it was sent by magic, it will not work. Returnis Acciosis Oldubernis" The quills silently flew across the room and landed in front of Seamus and Hermione. They looked at each other in horror. McGonagall had a shocked expression on her face. Of all people, she never imagined it to be her start student and her fellow Head Boy.

"Mr. Finnegan and Ms. Granger." She had a stern face as she frowned at the two Head Students. Hermione and Seamus looked up sheepishly.

"Care to explain? Is my spell speaking the truth or can I hope that it was wrong?"

Seamus glared at Ron and Harry. "Ron, Harry-this is something called payback."

"Ms. Granger? Please tell me you were not involved."

"I'm sorry Professor, but if you punish Seamus, you will have to punish me also."

"You two are Head Students! Ah, very well. Detention. Report to Hagrid at 7 p.m. sharp. Now I want no more distractions!"

McGonagall resumed her lecture and then set the class to work on their transfigurations.

"You realize this means war?" Hermione whispered to Seamus. He nodded. Hermione shut her eyes and concentrated on Harry's rock. Harry's rock turned into a fish.

"What?!"

"Mr. Potter, the proper incantation if you please."

Seamus looked at Hermione.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge on Ron." She focused on Ron's rock and then imagined it turning into a group of spiders. She quietly muttered "Transformis Arachnia"

 Ron screamed and hid behind Lavender.

"Mr.Weasley!"

"They—they are spiders." McGonagall sighed and quickly transfigured it back into a rock. "Continue, Mr. Weasley." Ron peeped out and hesitantly made his way back towards his table, looking for any signs of spiders. When he felt it was okay, he set back to work.

Hermione quickly transfigured her rock into a hawk and Seamus turned his into a bluejay. They were flying joyfully together in the air. Everyone looked on in amazement. A hawk and a bluejay in flight together? 

"10 points to Gyrffindor," McGonagall announced. What Seamus and Hermione had done was a perfect Transfiguration. They had brought life and yet also added emotion. The students piled out as the class ended.

"Ms. Granger, could I see you for a moment?" 

"I'll wait for you outside," Seamus told her. Hermione nodded and walked up to McGonagall's desk.

"Arienh," McGonagall said in a very quiet whisper. Hermione looked up startled. McGonagall quickly shut the door and put a silencing ward on the classroom.

"Yes, I know. You are the heiress. I want to tell you to be very careful, child. Please! We are all counting on you. All those pranks that are occuring; I know you are involved. I am not going to reprimand you. I know you have changed. Maybe it was the death of your parents and I see what's happened between you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, but I am going to ask you to be cautious. No one must know, especially about your wandless magic and your mark. I also want you to come to me for advice or talk to me about anything. Yes, I know very well the prophecy. I know you are bound and it must be scary for you.And seeing as you can tell no one, I know there is no female to confide in." Hermione nodded nad smiled. "Thank you Professor." She hugged her. McGonagall patted her back. "Now go on to lunch. I believe Seamus is waiting for you." Hermione blushed and rushed out the room. Seamus put his arm around her and they headed towards the Great Hall, talking quietly together, contemplating their next prank. 


	19. The Beginning of the PrankFest

Seamus inwardly sighed as he wrapped his arms around Hermione, escorting her into the Great Hall. They took their seats across from Parvati. Seamus reached for the potatoes and his hand accidentally rubbed against Hermione's arm. Hermione felt a shiver at his touch. She chanced a look at Harry and Ron who were laughing joyfully and glared at her when they met her eyes. She sighed. Seamus looked to where Hermione was looking.

"Don't let them bother you, love." Parvati and Dean grinned at Seamus' choice of words.

"Seam, do you think-maybe I'm making it worse-that maybe I'm going too far? They must hate me! 1 month's detention with Snape? What was I thinking?" Seamus frowned. Even after everything Harry and Ron had done, she still felt guilty. _How could __Ron__ and __Harry_ not realize how special __Mia___ was. Half the time they had used her for homework. Seamus met her eyes and wiped away a tear. _

"Mia, they deserve it, but if you rather, we'll just prank the Slytherins, ok? And if you want to prank Harry and Ron when they do something, then we can or not. It's up to you. I'll stand by you no matter what. I just thought it would make you smile and would also extract revenge, but if it's not making you smile, then we won't do it, ok? We still on for going to the Ball together and doing a huge prank there?" He grinned. Hermione smiled at him. He could always say the right thing.

"Let's just do the Slytherins. If Ron and Harry do something, then ok. And yes we're still on." Seamus smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to make you laugh now. I have just the thing for you. Keep an eye on the Slytherin table Mia." Seamus put his arm under the table and pulled out his wand, aiming it perfectly at the Slytherin table and muttered an incantation.

Buckets of honey came out of nowhere and proceeded to pour down the Slytherins. Seamus muttered another charm and Pansy Parkinson started singing 'Make Up My Heart' from the musical Starlight Express. Draco stood on one side of her and Blaise on the other.

_It's time to choose between the two of them,  
I'd better make a start.  
Someone help me make up my heart.  
Tell me how to make up my heart.  
They say two lovers can be twice the fun -  
They think they're being smart.  
Someone help me make up my heart.  
Tell me how to make up my heart.  
  
One of them is strong,  
One of them is good.  
But both could turn out wrong,  
So who gets the part?  
Make up my mind.  
Make up my heart.  
  
I don't want one to win and one to loose -  
Can't tell them yes or no.  
  
Choosing one means letting one go,  
I can't face letting one of them go.  
  
You'd think two lovers would be twice the fun -  
It's tearing me apart.  
Someone help me make up my heart.  
Tell me how to make up my heart.  
  
One of them has style,  
Sets the world alight.  
The other makes me smile,  
So who gets the part?  
Make up my mind.  
Make up my heart.  
  
So who gets the part?  
Make up my mind.  
Make up my heart.  
  
It's time to choose between the two of them,  
I'd better make a start.  
Someone help me make up my heart.  
Please tell me how to make up my heart.  
  
One of them has style,  
Sets the world alight.  
The other makes me smile,  
So who gets the part?  
Make up my mind.  
Make up my heart.  
  
One of them is strong,  
One of them is good.  
But both could turn out wrong,  
So who gets the part?  
Please someone help me make up my heart.  
Oooh, tell me how to make up my heart._

The rest of the Slytherins started whistling like a train whistle.

A few minutes later, the Slytherins were caught glaring at the Gryffindors while everyone in the Great Hall had burst into laughter and some applause. Hermione wiped away the water leaking from her eyes and threw her arms around Seamus.

"Thank you! That was hilarious and I have just the idea for the next attack upon them!" Seamus grinned and a smile formed on his face as he felt Hermione around him and knowing it was him who made her so happy.

Dean and Parvati chortled.

"That was brilliant! A muggle song, my man!" Dean clapped Seamus on the back. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes; McGonagall had a stern look, but couldn't help but smile. Snape on the other hand growled and was annoyed he couldn't punish anyone as he had no clue who did it or from what house, although he fully believed it was Gryffindor. Draco continued to glare at the Gryffindors while an idea was forming in his head. He was suspicious of the Head Boy and Girl, though he knew it could have been anyone from Gryffindor. He pointed his wand at Seamus and Hermione discreetly, muttering an incantation under his breath.

Hermione and Seamus turned into a pair of 5 year olds and giggled. "Seam! Pick me up!"

"I'm not strong enough"

Hermione pouted. "Oh the merry-go-round! Can we go? Please! Please!"

"Later,k?"

"Oh-look there's Mommy and Uncie!" 

Seamus ran and jumped on Snape's lap while Hermione ran and jumped onto McGonagall's lap. "Tell us a story Mommy and Uncie!"

Professor Sprout raised an amused eyebrow at this and Snape looked at Seamus in his lap and pushed him off. Seamus began to cry. Hermione looked at Snape and then the crying Seamus and then Snape again and began to bawl.

_'Oh dear!'_McGonagall thought and muttered a counter curse, but nothing happened and Hermione and Seamus only began to cry louder. McGonagall looked to Flitwick for help.

He shook his head after several tries. "I don't know. I've tried everything. Without knowing the spell- we're just going to have to let it wear off."

McGonagall lifted Seamus up. "Hush now."

Seamus sniffled. "Why—why Uncie push me? He no like me?" Seamus began to cry again and Hermione looked at Snape. 

"You mean Uncie!" She cried. Snape looked at McGonagall. "They are giving me a headache!" McGonagall sighed and got up, taking both Hermione's and Seamus' hands. 

"Come, children."

She shook her head at Dumbledore and glowered at the laughing students and led them out. She took them straight to the hospital wing.

"Poppy! Someone has turned Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan into 5 year-olds. Do you have anything? We've tried all possible counter-curses."

"Let me see." She opened her cabinet and pulled out a bottle and poured some potion, which is supposed to cancel out the youthfulness potion in two glasses. "Drink up kids."

Hermione and Seamus made faces.

"It's good for you." Hermione and Seamus crossed their arms and looked at the two adults defiantly. McGonagall sighed. "I'll give you a lollipop, ok?"

Seamus and Hermione grinned and drank the potion and blanched. "Yuck!" Nothing happened. 

"Where's my lollipop?!"

McGonagall looked hopelessly at Pomphrey and handed each a lollipop.

"They're going to have to let it play its course." She had them follow her and the two gleefully skipped alongside her.

_Dear me! _ McGonagall thought. She walked them to the Prefects Common room and conjured up two beds. Seamus and Hermione began chasing each other.

"Children!" Seamus and Hermione froze in their steps, tears threatening to fall.

"Hush! I'm sorry. Just. Sit still for a minute. Youre giving me a headache."

"Owie, mommy?"

"Yes, child. Now I am going to call two friends to stay with you while I go to work. You stay here" They slowly nodded as she stepped out into the corridor,waiting for a student to pass by.

"Oh. Ms. Patil, would you please watch Hermione and Seamus while I grab Mr. Thomas and your sister?" She nodded and stepped into the common room. Seamus and Hermione were once again running around.

"Hermione? Seamus?"

They looked up at Padma shyly.

"Who you?"

"My name is Padma." She smiled.

"Can you read a story?" She smiled at them and conjured up a book about a boy who lost his pet dragon. Eventually Hermione and Seamus had fallen asleep holding each other. Padma smiled at the two of them, thinking how cute they looked. She slowly lay them on the bed and covered them with a blanket while she waited for Professor McGonagall. She hoped she would be soon as she had to get to DADA even though she admitted to herself, watching Hermione and Seamus warmed her heart. McGonagall hurried in with Dean and Parvati at that moment. She saw Hermione and Seamus fast asleep and looked at Padma gratefully.

"Mr. Thomas and your sister have a break. They agreed to watch them since you have class. You have a break after Defense, do you not?"

"I do."

"Well, if they are not back to themselves, do you mind watching?"

"Not at all Professor. They are adorable." She smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Patil" Padma ran off to DADA with Dean staring longingly after her. Mcgonagall smiled at the two. 

"Thanks, I'll be back to check on you after next period. Must rush to 3rd year Transfiguration with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." She rushed off. Dean and Parvati took some seats as they fondly watched the two kids sleeping.

"Even as kids...they" Parvati laughed.

"They just won't admit it. It's so obvious!"

"And Dean, it is so obvious that you like my sister." Dean blushed.

Dean conjured up a game of Exploding Snap and put a silencing charm so as to not wake Seamus and Hermione.

"Care to play?"

Parvati smiled and the two passed the next hour in a few intense games.

Hermione groaned. Her head was spinning and Seamus pulled her closer. Their eyes opened and they stared at each other, eyes widening. They quickly jumped from each other, blushing. _ Was that a dream? If not, how did that happen? Why do I feel like I've wet my pants?"_

Parvati and Dean looked over when they heard scrambling.

"Oh good-you've returned you your normal selves."

Seamus and Hermione looked at Parvati and Dean in confusion.

"Um, Mione, Seamus-you may want to change. You um-well had a little accident, I think."

Their eyes widened and they turned red in embarrassment. Dean waved his wand and Seamus and Hermione instantly were in a new pair of robes.They took a seat by the Parvati and Seamus.

"What happened?"

"You guys were turned into a pair of 5 year olds. Very cute." They told the story of everything that occurred in the Great Hall.

"**I sat on Snape's lap?!"** Seamus yelled in horror. Oh-I'm never going to get that horrible image out of my mind."

"You have any idea who's responsible?"

"You know it's a Slytherin. Malfoy would be my guess."

Seamus and Hermione grinned at each other. "This means war! Let the prank-fest begin!"

Parvati and Dean laughed. "Well, this should be entertaining. Your game, though!" They grinned. "You need a code name."

"We'll think of one."

McGonagall entered with Padma. "Oh Thank goodness!" Hermione and Seamus smiled.

"Sorry, Professor." She shook her head. "It's fine. Though I think Severus will have nightmares. Think you can go to class?"

"Yep!"

"Well, Charms is about top start in 5 so if you leave now, you can make it." They grinned as McGonagall handed them their books and then rushed off to class.


	20. The Halloween Ball

_Thank you soo much for the reviews!_

Hermione stood in front of her mirror as Parvati brushed out her long silky raven hair. She wore a deep royal blue velvet sleeveless gown with a v-neck that flared down in waves. Seamus and Hermione had chosen to go to the ball together as a prince and princess. Parvati continued with gentle strokes and then smiled at Hermione's waist length hair. "Mione, you should wear it down. You have beautiful hair. I can just see Seamus running his fingers through it." Hermione blushed.

"He's just my best friend."

"Not me?" Parvati pouted.

"You're my best girlfriend."

Parvati smiled. "Friend or not, Seamus is going to drop to his knees when he sees you." Parvati did a spell so Hermione's hair had small strands of glitter and then Parvati gently placed Hermione's tiara atop Hermione's head.

"You look beautiful, Mione." Hermione blushed and then grabbed the brush from Parvati and started to brush Parvati's hair. Parvati wore an elaborate silver gown that flowed down into creases. She had a pair of crystal winds that flowed outwards on her back. Hermione muttered a spell to give an effect of a glow and little fairies dancing along her head. Yes, Parvati was truly the fairy. Hermione piled Parvati's hair in an intricate bun. She wore silver eyeshadow with gold lining.

"Terry is going to fall madly in love with you!"

Parvati blushed, giving Hermione and quick hug, and then ran off towards her dorm where Terry was going to pick her up. Hermione gave a look at the clock. Seamus would probably be waiting for her. She took a deep breath and exited her room, making her way down the stairs towards the common room where Seamus was waiting. Seamus looked up smiling and his jaw drooped to the floor. He was speechless. He didn't think Hermione could become more gorgeous than she already was, but standing before him was a goddess. She looked just like Rowena, except for her eyes, which he knew would change. Dumbledore had told him. Hermione had a golden aura encompassing her body and her face was glowing.

"Arienh! You—you...I—oh dear---my princess-you are the most beautiful creature anyone could set eyes on." Hermione blushed. Seamus and Hermione locked arms and headed towards the Great Hall. Upon entering, everyone gasped. Everyone had eyes on Hermione and boys gave jealous looks at Seamus. Seamus glared dangerously. Hermione flipped her hair and took a seat next to Seamus at the Head/Prefect table, directly across from Dean and Padma.

"Finally asked Padma, huh?"

Dean smiled at Padma and then looked Hermione and Seamus.

"Are you two SURE you are just friends? Mione, you're bloody gorgeous and Seamus, stop drooling, would ya?"

Seamus and Hermione blushed at Dean's choice of words. 

A few minutes later, their tables were filled with food. Seamus and Hermione smiled.

"The prefects really did a good job, didn't they?" Seamus nodded as he piled his plate. Seamus smiled. Unlike Ron, Seamus did not stuff his face with food. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food disappeared and the tables were pushed away.

"Would the Head Boy and Head Girl open up the dance? Ironically, they are attending it together." Dean and Padma smiled.

Hermione and Seamus looked at each other shyly. "Go on you two!"

Seamus held out his hand and Hermione laid her hand in his and they walked out into the center of the hall. A light shone down on them. Seamus wrapped his arms around Hermione and Hermione put her arms around his neck. They smiled at each other as a song began to play.
    
    _Every now and then we find a special friend_
    
    _Who never lets us down_
    
    _Who understands it all_
    
    _Reaches out each time you fall_
    
    _You're the best friend that I've found_
    
    _I know you can't stay_
    
    _But part of you will never ever go away_
    
    _Your heart will stay_
    
    Hermione rested her head on Seamus's shoulder.
    
    _I'll make a wish for you_
    
    _And hope it will come true_
    
    _That life will just be kind_
    
    _To such a gentle mind_
    
    _If you lose your way_
    
    _Think back on yesterday_
    
    _Remember me this way_
    
    _Remember me this way_
    
    _I don't need eyes to see_
    
    _The love you bring to me_
    
    _No matter where I go_
    
    _And I know that you'll be there_
    
    _For ever more a part of me you're everywhere_
    
    _I'll always care_
    
    Seamus brought up a hand and stroked Hermione's cheek. "This song is perfect, isn't it?" he whispered into her ear. Hermione shivered as she felt his breath ever so close.
    
    "Yes-it is-perfect"
    
    _I'll make a wish for you_
    
    _And hope it will come true_
    
    _That life will just be kind_
    
    _To such a gentle mind_
    
    _If you lose your way_
    
    _Think back on yesterday_
    
    _Remember me this way_
    
    _Remember me this way_
    
    _And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you_
    
    _I'll be standing by your side in all you do_
    
    _And I won't ever leave as long as you believe_
    
    _You just believe..._
    
    Seamus drew Hermione closer and she shut her eyes, feeling his warmth. She could feel his face coming closer.
    
    _I'll make a wish for you_
    
    _And hope it will come true_
    
    _That life will just be kind_
    
    _To such a gentle mind_
    
    _And if you lose your way_
    
    _Think back on yesterday_
    
    _Remember me this way_
    
    _Remember me this way_
    
    Seamus shied away and gently kissed Hermione on the cheek and just held her close. "I will always be there." Hermione looked up at Seamus and smiled. Was she disappointed? Did she want him to kiss her? What was happening to her? She was scared. 

**"Remember Me This Way"**

**-****Celine****Dion******

The ball then opened up to everyone and everyone piled onto the floor.
    
    Hermione felt a jolt upon her forearm and winced. "What is it Mia?"
    
    "My mark." He nodded and the two headed off to get something to drink.
    
    "Would you like to take a walk?" Hermione nodded.

Seamus and Hermione made their way outside into a garden type area and they walked closely; Seamus holding Hermione's hand in his. A few minutes later, they sat upon a bench, facing the lake. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder.

"Mia?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is your arm ok?"

She lifted turned her arm, so Seamus could look at the mark. The colors were starting to fill the circle. Seamus smiled and gently felt it. Hermione's heart began to beat.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the know-it-all Mudblood and half-blood. Couldn't find anyone to go with you, huh?"

Hermione quickly hid her mark, muttering an invisibility charm under her breath.

"Take a hike, ferret!"

"No, I don't think I will." Malfoy's eyes roved Hermione's body. Hermione shivered. Seamus wrapped a protective arm around Hermione and she relaxed.

"He can't protect you! Oh, no. He shall be gone, Mudblood!" Hermione's eyes became a blood-red color. She drew her wand, but Malfoy disarmed her and Seamus.

"Now, what ya gonna do?"

Seamus looked desperately at Hermione, knowing she was angry and wasn't thinking. Using her wandless magic would give her away.The ground beneath Malfoy began to shake and a crack began to form. A million thoughts were going through Seamus' head. The professors rushed out upon seeing a racket.

Seamus tried calming Hermione down. "Mia, please!" Dumbledore looked at Hermione gravely and waved his wand, muttering an incantation. Haermione shook herself out of the trance. McGonagall caught Malfoy starting to walk off and quickly bound him, and yelled "Obliviate!" She grabbed  Hermione and Seamus' wands and sent them their way. She took the binding curse off Malfoy who looked on in confusion and then walked away with, not wanting to get in trouble with the professors. Malfoy, luckily had no recollection of Hermione's power. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks when she realized what she had just done. Seamus held her tightly.

"Mr. Finnegan, take Ms. Granger to the Head Dorm and calm her down. We will be there shortly. We must talk and maybe you can then enjoy the rest of the Ball, but this must be taken care of first." Seamus nodded and half-carried Hermione away, not realizing his sleeve had rolled up, exposing a very faint mark upon his forearm.

The professors all stared and started to say something. Dumbledore shushed them

"Not here." He motioned for McGonagall and Lupin to follow him, while everyone else stayed behind. The ball would still go on.


	21. Just like a Fairytale

_Thanks for all of your positive feedback!_

_Mkt__: Thanks for your warm words. __Seamus__ was always one of my favorite characters too. Thanks for adding me to your favorites! I'll start another story after I finish this one._

_Bookworm Ignored: Thanks:-) I thought it would be fun to have pranks. If you have any idea for pranks, I'm open to suggestions._

_Micki__: Thanks! Isn't it adorable? I'll update as much as I can. Expect a chapter everyday. I'm trying to as I'll be on vacation July 15-August 15._

_Strawberries and Blueberries: Thanks for the review. I read your O/Hr story. Cute! I'm thinking of doing a Justin/Hr story when I'm through with this one._

_If anyone has song recommendations.__ Shoot away. I'm particularly looking for this chapter. _

Seamus helped settle Hermione on the couch and poured a cup of tea from the pitcher that Dobby had set. He did a warming spell and set it in front of Hermione. Sitting down next to her, he cupped her face in his hands.

"Mia? Please don't cry. It's ok. McGonagall put a memory charm on Malfoy. He doesn't know."

"I blew it Seam. I was supposed to be careful." Tears rolled down her face. Seamus lifted the tea to Hermione's lips to help calm her nerves.

Setting it back down on the table, he took Hermione into his arms. "Shhh, love. It's ok. Malfoy is an arse. You couldn't help it. You lost your temper and that's understandable. He provoked you."

"It wasn't so much as him calling me a Mudblood. It was everything else. The way he insulted you and the way he looked at me. I'm scared Seamus."

"Hey now. What did I say about protecting you, hmmmm? You're a million more times more powerful than him, remember that." She nodded and eventually her cries turned into sniffles. He rocked her back and forth, gently rubbing her back to calm her. She slowly fell asleep and he laid her back gently on the couch and covered her up. _Let her sleep till the professors needed to speak to her. _He gently laid a kiss upon her brow just as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin tumbled into the room via floo network. Dusting off his robes, Dumbledore smiled gently at Seamus, who was removing Hermione's shoes. The heir had been found, he knew. The challenge was making sure Hermione would accept it and not fight. He knew Seamus was trying to get close to his granddaughter, only to be pushed away whenever it seemed Seamus was getting too close.

"Mr. Finnegan?" Seamus looked up. His body had become slim, his hair was a blonde, and his crystal blue eyes glistened with water. McGonagall gasped when she realized she was looking at Helga's heir. The change was so minor that hardly anyone would take notice.

"Oh, hello Headmaster. Professor McGonagall, Lupin. Hermione just got to sleep. Would you like me to wake her?" Seamus looked hesitantly at Hermione. He really didn't want to wake her after everything she had been through.

"No Mr. Finnegan. Not yet. Let her sleep for a few minutes. Wake her when we're done talking." Dumbledore configured a few chairs and Seamus took a seat on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Mr. Finnegan, do you realize why we are here?"

"Yes; Mione let her anger get the best of her. Her secret was getting close to leaking."

Dumbledore nodded. "You realize the gravidity? Arienh needs to control her temper to avoid another situation. You were lucky that only Malfoy saw you and Professor McGonagall was able to obliviate him."

Seamus sighed. "She lost her temper in Potions a few weeks back too, but luckily I was able to calm her before anyone really noticed. How can I help?"

"I need you to stress that she needs to keep her temper in tact. I think it is also time to include such in her training, Remus."

Lupin nodded in consent. "Agreed." Hermione stirred. Seamus rushed over to the couch and helped sit her up. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. Seamus put an arm across her shoulder and steered her in front of the fireplace. She was shivering and Seamus made it a point to set her in his lap and encompass her completely in his arms. Hermione wiped her eye, looked gratefully at Seamus, and faced the professors in a manner that exhibited her waiting to hear her punishment.

"Arienh Catriona Dumbledore McGregor! Don't look at me like that! Relax, child. No punishment, but we do need to talk." Dumbledore laughed. Hermione blushed. She supposed she must have looked quite frightened.

"Mione, no punishment, but after what happened today, it has come to my attention that something must be added into your training."

"What's that granddad?"

"Controlling your temper. When you lose it, things happen. Your wandless magic gets activated, but is completely out of control. Today you were about to start an earthquake. Seamus told me you something similar also happened in Potions."

Hermione met Dumbledore's eyes with her jade green eyes. "Ah you really are Rowena now with your eyes. No mistaking it. Time is of essence child. Control your temper and try not to have any more mishaps. Minerva, would it be possible to get a start to Animagus."

She nodded. "But Severus needs to start teaching the potion now."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will let him know tonight."

"Professor, how close till the heir is found?"

"Mione, show me your arm." Hermione thrust out her arm.

"The colors are filling the star, the eagle is flying overhead and a lion is beginning to form. Yet, the eagle is not joyful. Mione, I need you to stop fighting your feelings. The heir is closer than you think." Hermione fearfully nodded.

"No fears, child. I will see you in training tomorrow." Remus kissed Hermione on the forehead in a fatherly gesture and he got up to leave. McGonagall squeezed Hermione's hand and exited the portrait. Dumbledore got up and quietly whispered "The heir has been found Mr. Finnegan. Look at your arm; maybe that will give you a hint. And maybe you can convince my Arienh not to be so frightened. Come find me if you have any questions." With a gentle kiss on Hermione's head, he exited the portrait.

Seamus looked down at Hermione. "You alright?"

"We didn't do our prank."

"You. Arienh. Are much more important."

"You can go to the ball if you want. It's probably still going on."

"Mia, the only place I want to be is right here with you."

"But you could be having such a good time. Why do you want to stay with me?"

Seamus held Hermione tight and kissed her on the head. "I'm happy right here. The ball won't nearly be as much fun without you and I am staying right here with my princess till she falls asleep." Hermione blushed. "Besides, Mia Cara, I have a much better idea." With a flick of his wand, the common room was transformed into a grand ballroom. Red carpets lined the hallways and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The walls were lined with gold and there was a balcony up a grand staircase. With another flick of his wand, music began to play throughout the room. Hermione's eyes widened when Seamus extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" Hermione giggled. She really felt like a princess.

Dumbledore watched as the two children danced together, no one else around from his office. He smiled to himself. It was obvious they were made for each other and he could only hope that his granddaughter would for once give into her heart. 

Seamus and Hermione jumped when they heard Parvati calling from their portrait.

"Damm! Parvati has such good timing!"

Hermione just smiled lightly and with her hand still clasped in his, slowly opened the door. To her surprise Terry, Padma, and Dean were standing there with her.

"Well, come in!"

"Always interrupting. Never can be alone, I tell ya! Just when...Always perfect timing, my foot!" Seamus quietly muttered to himself. Hermione raised an amused eyebrow and Parvati simply giggled. Seamus slumped onto the couch with his arms crossed, pouting. Terry looked around, having never been in the Head Dorm before. "Is it always this nice? It looks like a palace!" Dean snickered.

"I think little Seamie did some decorating. What's the occasion, Seams? Were you doing something for your Miiiiiiiiaaaaa" Seamus blushed and stuck his tongue out. Dean just laughed and shook his head. "He's in love," Dean whispered into Terry's ear. Terry just grinned.

Seamus sat there in thought. "You don't know how close you are to the truth you are Dean," he thought to himself.

"Mione, why did you and Seamus disappear?"

"I wasn't um feeling too great."

"You feeling ok now?"

"A bit-but I really want to get Malfoy. Making Seamus on Snape's lap?! Oh-god that's awful!"

Padma and Parvati grinned. "Well, we'll leave that up to you and Seamus, but for now..." Parvati called over to Dean, Terry, and Seamus.

"Truth or Dare, guys!"

"Oh no! No, No!" Hermione was backing away. With that she grabbed Seamus and ran up the stairs and shut her door.

"Mia, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"Hiding," she whispered. "You don't want to play Truth and Dare, do you?"

Seamus blushed. "No." 

"Then shh, be quiet." She jumped into her bed and covered herself up and pretended to sleep.

Parvati rushed up the stairs!

"Aw, c'mon Mione, Seamus!" Seamus could hear Parvati  approaching Hermione's room. _'Where to hide?__ Where to hide? Where to hide?'  He looked around desperately. Parvati was just outside the room._'Eep___'_

Without thinking, he jumped into Hermione's bed and slid deep under the covers.

"Seamus?" Hermione spoke groggily. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh. I'm hiding. Go back to sleep."

Seamus could hear Parvati's hand on the doorknob. He slid farthur into the covers and shut his eyes. Hermione just sighed and turned on her side, closing her eyes, and attempting to go back to sleep. Seamus smiled at Hermione and brushed her hair out of her face. He looked studied her face for a minute and saw she had fallen back to sleep. He froze when he heard the doorknob turning and turned onto his side, shutting his eyes, subconsciously, wrapping his arms around Hermione and pulling her close. Within minutes, he had fallen asleep with Hermione in his arms. Parvati walked in followed by Dean.

"Seamus? Mione."

"Uh, Parv. Look."

Parvati looked over to where Dean was looking. There Seamus and Hermione lay, curled up together, fast asleep.

"So cute!"

"Think it was intentional."

"I think they were just hiding. They will probably be shocked when they wake."

"Dean, it's so obvious that they are made for each other."

"I know. Maybe they just need a little push." Parvati smiled and the two of them headed dowstairs. After telling Padma and Terry, they left, talking quietly. That wasn't the first time the two had fallen asleep against each other. Maybe for once Malfoy helped.


	22. The New Mauraders

_Strawberries and Blueberries: Yes, yes I will update:-) Thanks_

_Mina__Lee__: Thanks for the review:-) I read your story-cute:-) _

_Firehottie__: Thanks for the review and adding my story to your favorites! I like pairings that you never see:) or at the least that are unconventional. I'm glad you are enjoying the story._

_Draco_ is the man: Thanks for adding me to your favorites:-) and thank you for your sweet words! I'm glad you are enjoying it so much:-)__

_HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel__: Thanks for adding my story to your favs:-) Thanks for the review; I'm glad you like it! lol-that is a great idea for a prank. I'll put it in the next chapter,maybe:-)_

The sun shone and a gentle breeze soared through the open window. Hermione rubbed her eyes and made a move to get up, but found she was unable to. It was then she felt a warm body next to her. Looking, she saw that Seamus had wrapped his arms around her. _'Is this a dream?'_ Seamus stretched and slowly sat up. They started at each other silently, eyes widening and blushing, they jumped apart, running to opposite sides of the room. Seamus was bright red and stared down at his feet. There was a long awkward silence, neither comprehending how it was that they were in the same bed. They finally met each others' eyes, red tinges upon their cheeks.

"You're still wearing your dress from yesterday."

"And you too."

"H-How did we wha-what. How'd we land in the same bed?" They spoke together.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"I remember making a mistake, you bringing me here, talking with the professors, dancing in the common room..."

"Padma, Parv, and Dean coming over-them deciding to play Truth and Dare."

"Running up here to hide and jumping into bed to hide."

"Looking for a place, but Parv was right at the door and so jumping into the bed to hide under the covers..."

"We must have fallen asleep. You held me?" Seamus blushed. Hermione and Seamus stared at each other. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, um-I suppose we should change and get down to breakfast." Seamus nodded.

"A prank?"

"Of course."

"Ok-then I'll see you soon. I'll meet you in the common room." Seamus hesitated for a minute and then walked over to Hermione and kissed her on her cheek. Both blushed and Seamus ran out of the room, embarrassed over the situation.

Seamus sighed. He was falling deep. He'd harbored a crush on Hermione since 4th year, but after spending the past two months with her, one couldn't deny that they were best friends, truly inseparable. The feelings he had grew more each day and he knew that soon he would be completely in love with her. '_My princess,' he thought. He stripped out of his clothes from the ball, threw some clean clothes, and was just about to throw on his robes, when Dumbledore's words came to him. _'Look at your forearm._ Sighing, he looked at his forearm and gasped at what he saw. There upon his arm was a very faint mark almost identical to Hermione's. Below it, resided just the faint outline of a badger, Helga Hufflepuff's familiar. It was hard to make out because the mark was not complete, but there was no denying what was beginning to form upon his forearm. His eyes widened and then slowly a smile formed onto his face. __Could it be possible that he was bound to his _Mia___? He had to talk to Dumbledore. __I'll talk to him after breakfast,' he quickly decided. With that last thought, he headed to the common room where Hermione was waiting. He smiled at her and walked over to her, pecking her on the cheek. Blushing, she lay her hand in his and they walked out the portrait._

"Mione?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry-about well you know?"

"Seam, it's ok. We didn't plan on falling asleep."

"No..."

"Alright then. Don't worry about it." Seamus nodded and held Hermione's hand tight, preparing for endless teasing. They sat across from Parvati and Dean. Neville and Ginny were right next to them.

"Hey Hermione."

"Gin. Neville." Hermione smiled.

"I-um—I just wanted to apologize-for um. Not talking to you. I know we were never close and never talked before, but I felt bad about it. I'm sorry."

"Yeah , me too Hermione. You always were so good to me and I paid you back by never even saying so much as a hello." Hermione and Seamus smiled. Hermione could feel tears building up in her eyes and she grinned and hugged both Neville and Ginny.

"Thank you; that means a lot." They smiled and watched in interest as Hermione whispered something in Seamus's ear. He grinned.

"Watch this," she told Neville and Ginny.

Seamus pointed his wand and Hermione focused on the table, pointing her wand, but not using it.

Draco ran up to Snape. "Oh Severus. I love you so much. Please, would you marry me?" 

Pansy stood up. "Drakie! Ho—how could you?" She burst into tears and ran from the Great Hall. The hall burst out laughing and Snape looked disgusted and then glared dangerously at the students. The spell wore off and Malfoy glared at the Gryffindors. Seamus and Hermione grinned at each other and did a hi-5.

"Wait, one more, please!"

"Alright, Mia. Your turn."

Hermione turned the Slytherins' hair yellow and caused red paint  to downpour on them. Crabbe and Goyle wore top hats and began a tap dance in the middle of the table. The hall burst into laughter.

"Seam! I think we should start sending a logo after each prank!"

"As you wish, princess. What's our code name?"

"Marauders: The New Generation!"

"Brilliant!" With a wave of the wand, the words appeared in the air.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and both McGonagall and Snape groaned, knowing this was going to be even worse than the Weasley Twins. Lupin suppressed his laughter, remembering his time as a Marauder.

"Willing to have detention, Seamus?"

"Why?"

"C'mon! It's more fun if everyone knows who's responsible."

"You know, Mia, you're right." 

Hermione and Seamus stood up and bowed, grinning.

The hall suddenly became quiet. Hermione Granger? A prankster? After few minutes, several students broke into applause. Dumbledore chuckled. In between laughter, he spoke. "Mr. Finnegan. Ms. Granger. Could I please see you in my office after the meal?"

Hermione and Seamus nodded and sat back down to their meal. Neville and Ginny just shook their heads, amused. Dean and Parvati broke out in laughter. "So Mione, Seamie; had a good night?"

Hermione and Seamus blushed and found something interesting with the table, pushing around their food with a fork, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Dean and Parvati grinned at each other, knowingly. Seamus and Hermione shyly looked at each other, smiling weakly, blushed, and looked away again. Parvati playfully slapped Dean upside the head. "What ya have to say that for? Now it's awkward again!"

"Sooooory, Ms. Patil. I thought you wanted to give them a push." Their playful bantering was put at a stop when they looked at Hermione and Seamus and hearing the hall break out into laughter. Hermione and Seamus had sprouted silver hair with green robes. Buckets of water poured over them and teacups began attacking them, yelling at them for insulting the Slytherins. Hermione and Seamus screamed, trying to escape the teacups. They quickly ducked under the table. Seamus covered Hermione, protecting her. 10 teacups came racing under the table. Seamus yanked Hermione up and they ran for their lives.

"Finite Incanteum!" McGonagall shouted. The teacups fell to the floor and up in the air the words 'Slytherin rules Mauraders!' appeared. Malfoy bowed. McGonagall glowered. A harmless prank was one thing, but Hermione and Seamus could have been badly injured. 

"Mr. Malfoy, that will be 50 points from Slytherin and 3 days detention for almost causing injury to not one but two fellow students."

"But..."

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Granger and Mr. Finnegan are seeing the headmaster, but you almost injured two students, so don't tell me it is not fair." She strode away, Malfoy fuming.

Seamus clasped Hermione's hand as they made their way towards Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar Quill"

The gargoyle moved aside. "Nice Mia, first try." Hermione grinned. Seamus pulled her inside and up the circular staircase.

They looked around, waiting for Dumbledore. Hermione walked over to Fawkes who tilted its head. Hermione smiled.

"Ah Ms.Granger, Mr. Finnegan." Hermione turned around and took a seat next to Seamus. Fawkes flew from his perch and sat upon Hermione's shoulder. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ok, now as entertaining as that was in the hall, I didn't have a choice but to ask you to report. People would think I was favoring students. 10 points each should suffice, I think. And you are doing a swell job hiding your wandless magic. Oh. Yule Ball. That would be occurring in a month, so I suggest that we get started on that. You decide how you want it and unless you have other people in mind, I would really like it if the Heads attended it together."

"No, Headmaster. I was hoping Mia would go with me again." Seamus smiled at Hermione, who just blushed in response.

"Alright then, I think that is all. Enjoy the rest of your day. And Arienh try not to get into too much trouble in lessons tomorrow or everyone will come telling me to control my granddaughter." He laughed. Hermione hugged Dumbledore and followed Seamus out. Seamus stopped, remembering the mark.

"Mia; go on. I forgot I had to talk to Dumbledore about something." He kissed her on  the cheek. She nodded and headed back to the dorm while Seamus walked back towards Dumbledore.

"Mr. Finnegan."

"Sir. I- well you see. I um looked at my forearm."

Dumbledore nodded. "And there's this mark like Mione's, and a badger, but it is so very faint."

"And you would like me to explain what this means?"

Seamus just nodded.

"You are the heir."

"What?" Seamus asked in a whisper.

"Helga's familiar was a badger. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and was quite slim. Your appearance has changed, Mr. Finnegan. You have the beginnings of a mark, almost identical to Arienh. There is a badger about to form. Hermione has been having jolts, but it's always around you. I see the way you look at her Mr. Finnegan. I know that there's some deep feeling. I know you are the heir; I am certain of it now."

"But, why is it so faint?"

"One-Hermione is denying it. Am I correct that she keeps pushing you away? And that you are too shy to do anything or when something happens." Seamus nodded, embarrassed.

"I suspected. Hermione is scared child. Her heart wants you, but she isn't accepting it and she is denying it. You just have to keep trying. The other reason it is faint is because you haven't completely come to terms with your feelings and are just realizing how much..."

"I love her?"

"Maybe not yet, which is why it is faint, but you cannot deny what is happening. You are falling in love. The mark didn't appear before because it was a simple crush. It's gone deeper, hasn't it?"

"Y—yes." Seamus couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the Headmaster.

"Don't run for it. I told you before and I will say it again. Hermione is bound to Helga's heir. You are Helga's heir, Mr. Finnegan. Hermione will love one and one only. Don't let her run from her only chance at happiness because I will tell you now, she will be unable to love another. Her heart is bound to Helga's heir. She may not know it now, that he has been right in front of her, but I do know she is fighting feelings for you. Lupin will start training you, separately from Hermione of course-Hermione's arm glows and she accepts your love, which I can only hope is sooner than later."

"I'm bound to Mia..."Seamus said in awe and a dreamy expression was plastered on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Finnegan. You are. I will inform Mr. Lupin to begin your training." Seamus smiled. "Ok. Well, I guess that's it, huh?"

"Yes. Now please-keep trying to get Hermione to stop running." Seamus nodded and walked out of Dumbledore's office in a daze. He walked into the Head Dorm. Hermione was at the table, working on her Arithmancy essay. She smiled at Seamus.

"Mia." He kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her. "Did I ever tell you how special you are?"

Hermione blushed and felt his cheek before turning back to her essay, Seamus' arms still around her.

"Oy! Seamus. Shouldn't you be finishing your homework so we can plan our next prank?"

"You're right. We haven't studied at all this weekend, have we? No more bookworm?"

"Nope!" Hermione giggled. "Waiting till the last minute, well almost." 

Seamus pulled out his Ancient Runes homework and they quietly worked, sneaking glances at each other.

Hermione stretched and lay against Seamus, who gently stroked her hair.

"Hungry?"

Hermione nodded."Sleepy."

"Let's go eat and then I'm putting you to bed, unless of course you still have homework?"

"No done."

"Even potions?"

Hermione grinned. "Even potions. I want to annoy Snape tomorrow." Seamus grinned and took Hermione's hand and the two walked into the Great Hall. Seamus thought for a long time about what he had learned just a few hours ago. He was the heir. He was bound to Mia and he was so happy about that. Now if he could only get Hermione to allow him into her heart.


	23. Annoying Snape

_As always, thanks for your reviews. Also, I noticed I had the wrong chapter uploaded for 13, which has now been fixed. The cupcake idea was given to me by HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel._

_Firehottie: Ok; Here's the next one. Never thought this story would be such a success;)_

_Zilla: Here's the next chapter:-) Thanks for the nice review_

_Krissi: Thanks for adding my story to your favs:)  And thanks for the good review. I'm glad you like it!_

_Draco__ is the man: Alrighty. Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the great review! Glad you like it._

_FunkyWitchonFire: Thanks for adding me to your favorites! And wow! My story is one of the best! Thanks! Here's the next chapter._

_Pendragon: Thanks! I think it's cute myself. Yeah, and I wanted someone else to be the hero for once! I'm glad you love this:-)_

_Harry__ potter rox my sox: Thanks for the review:- Wow! I'm the first hp fic you reviewed? Here's the next chapter. I know it needs more chappies! It's not done yet, so don't worry! There's a lot more to go! Thanks also for adding me to your favorites!_

_Saerelle: Thanks for pointing out 13/14 being the same. I have fixed that and I will go back and fix those spelling errors. Thanks for the sweet review. I am glad you are now a sf/hr fan.. heheh i think it's a cute pairing...Thanks for adding my story to your favs_

_HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel: Well your prank shall be in this chapter .Yes the Pansy thing put a nice ring to the prank didn't it? Well there are going to be more pranks so you will be hearing more from the new marauders;)_

Micki: I'm glad you like it:-)

_Strawberries and Blueberries: yaaaay:-) Thanks- I wasn't too sure how the last chapter (23) turned out._

_Silver: Thanks:-) It's always nice to get a good review and thanks for adding my story to your favs. The story isn't done yet. Still working on it. I am making an effort to finish it before the 15th, so there isn't a month long wait as I'm going out of the country for a month._

"Hey Hermione, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Sorry, Ernie, but I'm going with Seamus." Ernie nodded and sadly walked away.

"Hermione, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"I'm going with Seamus, Roger." 

"Hey Hermione..." At Seamus' glare, he ran off. Hermione laughed and playfully hit Seamus. He just grinned and the two sat down for lunch.

"Hey Mione, Seam."

"Hey Parv."

"Um Seamus, what's with the face?" Seamus was glaring dangerously at the male population, which was giving looks to Hermione.

"Trying to keep anyone else from asking Mia to the ball." Parvati laughed.

"Seamie; I think you have scared most everyone away." Seamus blushed. Parvati just shook her head and went back to talking with Dean and Nara.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Now!" Hermione and Seamus muttered an incantation and Malfoy was instantly turned into a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting. Crabbe and Goyle widened their eyes, their mouths watering, and grabbed for it. Hermione caused the ceiling above the Slytherins to resemble a thunderstorm.

"Drakie!" Pansy yelled. Upon seeing a cupcake desperately hopping away, the hall burst into laughter. Seamus and Hermione grinned. McGonagall stormed over, her eyes blazing.

"What have you two done now?!"

Hermione and Seamus looked at her innocently. "Us? Why Professor, we're hurt that you could think that of us."

"Don't give me that! You two are –oh-such trouble makers. And Head Students at that! Worse than the Weasley Twins, I tell you. Just as bad as Black, Lupin, and Potter when they were students!" She looked over to the Slytherin table where she saw a cupcake jumping all over everyone's food, Crabbe  and Goyle running around trying to make a grab for it and the rest of the Slytherins covering themselves, getting swamped with rain.

"Finite Incanteum!"

The ceiling immediately turned back to a clear blue sky and Malfoy was transformed back and was seen sitting in the middle of the table in a platter of food. He got up and stalked off the table, glaring at Hermione and Seamus.

"My clothes are ruined!"

"Drakie!!!" Pansy ran over and crushed him.

"Ugh! Get off me!" He pushed her off. He smirked when he saw Professor McGonagall angrily speaking to the Head Students and stomped off to his dorm. Professor McGonagall's eyes were blazing. "30 points off, each of you. And Detention! Adding that to last week's remaining punishment, that's 1 week's detention! You will have it every night this week."

"Time?" Hermione and Seamus asked sweetly.

"8:00," she spoke furiously and strode off towards her classroom as the students piled out for their classes. 

Seamus and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, laughing, Seamus' arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"Hey Hermione, Seamus! That was bloody brilliant!"

"You guys are better than the Weasley Twins!"

"I would love to see Percy's face when he sees bookworm gone prankster!"

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan, I will definitely have to let Padfoot know!" Remus shook his head laughing as he passed by.

"Padfoot?" Seamus asked Hermione confused.

"One of the Marauders from Professor Lupin's time."

"Ooooh" Seamus smiled. "I feel honored." They laughed as they entered Potions. They quickly took their seats, ready for an entertaining Potions class. They looked at each other conspiringly. Snape strode in, groaning when he saw how Seamus and Hermione were looking at each other. Even after separating them, they managed to disrupt his class, not knowing the two of them managed to do a charm, allowing them to speak telepathically to each other. Snape had finally given up and allowed them to work together. At least Seamus wasn't exploding his cauldron all the time. Growling, he slammed his books on the table and the class immediately looked up. 

"Today; we will learn a basic healing potion." Hermione and Seamus inwardly groaned. That was so basic. They needed to start learning the Animagus potion. They couldn't do any of the animagus material covered in Transfiguration till they learned the potion. Snape was supposed to start it two weeks ago. Hermione nodded to Seamus and Seamus pointed his wand from under the table and Snape sprouted elephant ears. He quickly placed his wand back in his bag as the class burst out laughing. Snape growled. "20 points from Gryffindor!" He muttered the counter curse and went back to his lecture. Hermione faked a yawn. Seamus grinned at her. She concentrated and everything Snape said was said in song. The class burst out laughing in hysterics. Snape glared at the Head students.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Finnegan .50 points off." He sung.

"Why Professor Snape," Hermione smiled "Have you ever considered a career as a singer? You are quite talented, if I do say so myself. Wouldn't you say so, Seamus?"

"Why yes Mia. You really should take it up Professor." Snape glowered and attempted to yell, but it came out as a song. He strode over to Malfoy singing "Mr. Malfoy. I am going to the infirmary. Keep an eye on things. Everyone! Get started on your potions." He stormed out the door. Malfoy grinned. This was perfect. He was in charge.

"You heard Snape!" he barked at the Gryffindors. Seamus and Hermione yawned.

"Granger, Finnegan! Get to work. 10 points"

"off Slytherin," Seamus finished, grinning and before Malfoy could say anything, Hermione had transformed him into a ballerina. Malfoy looked down in horror.

"Oh, but Malfoy, that's just the beginning." Seamus waved his wand at the Slytherins, who were dressed in concert attire.

"What song?" Seamus whispered to Hermione.

Hermione waved her wand and they began to play Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies. Malfoy began to dance ballet. Hermione waved her wand at Harry and Ron and they were dressed in ballet attire as a pair of fairies and they began to dance alongside Malfoy. Seamus and Hermione rushed up and began to use their wands as they acted like conductors. The Gryffindors burst out laughing. Snape stormed in and the Gryffindors hurriedly began to work on their potions, chuckling a little bit. Snape took one look at Malfoy, Harry, and Ron, then to the Gryffindors. His eyes went from the Slytherins to Seamus and Hermione.

"What is going on here?!" Snape growled.

"The Nutcracker Ballet, sir!" Snape narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Finnegan, Ms. Granger-And what are YOU doing?"

"Us?" They put on innocent expressions. "Why nothing sir. They just started playing out of nowhere and we decided to join the show! Didn't want to be left out, ya know?" Snape glowered and waved his wand, muttering the counter curse. The Slytherins, Harry, and Ron looked around glaring at Seamus and Hermione.

"Damn! And it was a good show!"

"Right-o! Good job. We will continue this next time. You people are talented!"

Snape towered over at Seamus and Hermione, his face full of fury.

"Detention! Both of you! 8:00 tonight. And 50 points off each." The Gryffindors groaned. Snape glared at them. "If you have a problem, tell your fellow Head Students to behave themselves!"

"Um, sir," Seamus spoke up, "We already have detention tonight."

"Tomorrow night." 

"Have detention that night too."

"Don't tell me you have detention the following night also?" Seamus and Hermione blushed.

"Every night this week." They grinned. Snape rubbed his pounding head and glared right at them.

"Fine! Detention Saturday morning! Expect to stay a few hours."

"Yes Sir!" Seamus and Hermione saluted. Snape groaned. These two were going to be the death of him. He never thought anyone could be worse than James Potter and his gang, but now knew he was sorely mistaken. He growled at them and Seamus and Hermione simply grinned.

"Get to work!" he growled.

"Alrighty!"

Seamus and Hermione worked on their potion, complaining.

"Stupid potion! We already know how to heal." Hermione nodded. Seamus whispered into Hermione 'Let's get rid of this." Hermione smiled and threw in some beetle's eyes and subtly muttered a curse. The cauldron tipped over and the liquid began to pour all over the floor.

"Oh! Let's go swimming!" Seamus and Hermione exclaimed. Snape groaned and ushered everyone out of the dungeon. He quickly muttered a cleaning spell.

"Back to your potions!"

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan. That will be another 20 points and you will complete your potion after detention on Saturday. Now get out of my classroom!"

"Right-o!" They saluted again and ran off laughing. Professor Lupin had just finished teaching his class and stepped out.

"Ms. Granger? Mr. Finnegan. Shouldn't you be in class? Double Potions goes for another hour."

Seamus and Hermione chuckled. "We got kicked out of class." 

Remus raised his eyebrows "What did you do this time?"

"Gave Snape elephant ears, made it so everything he said came out in song, when he went to the infirmary, turned Malfoy, Harry, and Ron into ballerinas dancing to the Dance f the Sugar Plum Fairies, which we had the Slytherins play, and then tipped over our potion on purpose."

"Oh, and plain annoyed Snape with our smart remarks and jokes on top of it" Seamus and Hermione grinned. Remus shook his head and couldn't help but laugh.

"And how many points have you lost?"

"Um. Lesse  we lost 30 each from McGonagall this morning, 20 from Snape for the elephant ears, 50 from Snape for the singing, 50 each from Snape for the ballet thing, and 20 for the potion. Oh and not to mention detention every night this week and most of Saturday morning/afternoon."

"You lost..." Remus counted  "250 points in a matter of 2 hours!? Even we weren't that bad. Wait till I tell Padfoot. Oh I wish James was around. He would love to hear about this! I bet the Weasley Twins would be interested. Well, off you go. I have another class. I'll see you at training." Hermione nodded. Seamus smiled, telling Remus that he understood, but Hermione couldn't be made aware of his training yet. She would be scared off. Seamus wrapped his arm around Hermione and the two made their way back to the dorm, Hermione wincing at another jolt in her arm and Seamus feeling his mark change. 


	24. Flying Lessons

_Micki__: Yay! I'm glad you like it:-)_

_Firehottie__: Thanks for the great review!_

_Draco_ is the man: Here's another chapter! I'm glad you are enjoying this.__

_HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel__: Your prank was good,. It fit nicely. More pranks next chapter. Needed to build into the relationship a little bit this time.Anymore prank idea, shoot em along!_

_Harry__ potter rocks my sox: Thanks. I'll keep updating. No, I don't have anything else yet, but am thinking of starting a justin/hr fic soon._

_YourSweetStalker__: Thanks:-) I think it's cute too. Here's the next chapter._

Seamus grabbed Hermione's hand as they ran out to the Quidditch pitch as she was desperately trying to run off.

"Miiia! We have flying lessons!"

"I'm not going!"

"Aw, c'mon Mia! You have to go! It's on the Newts."

"Make Me!" She ran off and climbed up into a tree. Seamus smirked. 

"You're not planning on staying up there all day, are you?"

"Try me!"

"How can you fly as an eagle, but refuse to get on a broom?"

"Eagles are meant to fly!"

"So are brooms."

"It's ingrown for an eagle. Brooms are dangerous! You can fall off. And what if someone jinxes your broom?"

"Mia, please come to flying. We're the only two seventh years. Everyone else is prepared to pass it. Please come to class."

"No."

"Please"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"I'll give you a kiss." Hermione blushed.

"I'm not coming!"

"I'll do your homework for a month!" Hermione pondered this for a minute Seamus grinned, thinking he had finally convinced her.

"I'm not coming!"

The class had stopped as they reached the pitch, staring, trying not to laugh. Oliver watched Seamus, obviously amused.

"I'll do your homework for two months!"

"We only have 1 month left in the term."

"Love, everyone is staring. Just come down, we'll go to class, and it will be over before you know it."

"Still not coming."

"You seriously going to stay up there all day?"

"Watch me!"

"Miaaaaaaaaa!" Seamus whined.

"Seaaaaaamie!" Hermione mimicked.

"I won't take you to the ball."

"You have to. We're Head Students!"

"Aw, Mione. Please come to class. Don't make me go out there with a bunch of younger students all by myself."

"No! You can handle them."

Oliver shook his head and motioned for the rest of his class to get on their brooms and start to fly, having his T.A. keep an eye on them.

"Ms. Granger. Come on to class. You do want to pass your Newts, don't you?"

"I'm not coming!"

"Miaaaaa. Please! Don't you love me?"

"Still not coming."

"Ms. Granger, come on to class. Or would you like detention?" Oliver asked, not really serious, but thinking it might get Hermione down.

Seamus laughed. "Um, Oliver-er Professor Wood. That's not going to help. You're talking to the two Pranksters of Hogwarts who already have enough detention for the rest of the term."

"Oh." Seamus chuckled and shot a hex up at Hermione. Her hair turned purple.

"Is that the best you can do?" She shot a charm and Oliver quickly ducked out of the way.  Seamus fell over laughing, being hit with the tickling charm. Hermione smirked. After several more hexes, Oliver sighed, muttered the counter curses and put the hovering charm on Hermione. Hermione grabbed onto the trunk.

"Hermione! Class, Now!"

"No!"

"Mia, I won't let you go pranking with me anymore!"

"You wouldn't! Seamie We're a team!"

"You're right I wouldn't." Hermione grinned. Seamus cast a charm on Hermione, pulling her away from the tree and he and Oliver, levitated her to the ground. Hermione made a move to run, but both Oliver and Seamus grabbed her and began dragging her to the pitch. Hermione struggled to run off.

"I'm not flying!"

"Yes you are Hermione!" Oliver gave Seamus his broom

"You can use mine. Hermione will fly with you for now"

"Thanks Professor."

Seamus got on and Hermione took that moment to jump off into a sprint. Oliver rolled his eyes, put a speed charm on himself as Hermione was a really fast runner, ran after her, and literally picked her up, Hermione struggling the entire moment and set her behind Seamus. She made a move to get up, but Oliver just placed her back down. He held her down and told Seamus to take off before she could get off. 

"You'll be fine Hermione," Oliver whispered and removed his hands. Seamus shot up into the air and Hermione screamed, grabbing onto Seamus. Seamus gulped as Hermione grabbed hold of him, feeling a shot of electricity shoot up his spine. Oliver smirked. He could plainly see Seamus' reaction when Hermione wrapped her arms around him in fear. Hermione buried her head against Seamus, whimpering and praying that she wouldn't fall. She was hyperventilating. "Mia, it's ok. Look at the view." Hermione slowly pulled her head away, not letting go of Seamus and looked around her. Her hold loosened as she felt the air whipping her hair. _This isn't so bad.' She looked down and her eyes widened. She screamed again and grabbed Seamus, holding him tight._

"Mia, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," she whispered and loosened her hold, whimpering. Seamus intook his breath when he felt Hermione's breath against his cheek as she buried her head against his back, refusing to look around. Seamus could feel tears upon his back. He sighed. Hermione was obviously very frightened.

"Shh, love. Calm down. We'll go down now, ok?" He said, turning around to look at her with sympathy.

Hermione slowly nodded, tears rolling down her face. Seamus adjusted his broom and went into a slow descent. He slowly made his broom hover a few inches off the ground.

"Ok, Mia. You can let go." Hermione shook her head, holding Seamus.

"Mia, we're close to the ground; it's alright." Hermione shook her head again. Seamus sighed, took his arms under Hermione and lifted her up, stepping off the broom as he did so. He set her down on the ground. Hermione was shaking. Seamus wrapped his arm around her.

"Shh, love. It's ok. We're safely on the ground." Hermione looked up and smiled weakly at Seamus.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm a baby."

"No, no, no. no. I don't think that at all." Putting his arm across her shoulders, he led Hermione away from the pitch. "Let's give this broom back to Oliver."

"Can I prank him?"

"Mia!" Seamus laughed. Hermione allowed a smile to make its way across her face. Seamus kissed her on the cheek and shook his head, laughing.

"Well, can I?"

"Oh alright, but don't touch the broom."

"Ok." An evil grin crossed Hermione's face. Seamus walked up to Oliver, his hand clasping Hermione's hand.

"Thanks for the broom."

"No problem. Ok, Hermione?" Hermione just glared at him.

"She's a little shook up." Seamus squeezed Hermione's hand and led her away. Hermione looked back at Oliver and muttered a curse under her breath. Oliver immediately fell to the ground. Every time he stood up, he would lose his balance and fall over again. Hermione giggled.

"That was harsh, Mia!" Seamus couldn't help but laugh. Hermione looked at Seamus innocently. Then she looked over at Oliver and waved, grinning. Oliver glared at her and muttered the counter curse. Then he managed to laugh.

"I do admit, Hermione; that was a good one. See you next week at Flying." Hermione froze. Oliver chuckled and walked off to the rest of his class. Seamus was a good influence on Hermione. There was chemistry between them, if only Hermione would stop running.

Seamus smiled at Hermione. When he met her gaze, he felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart was beating against his chest and he couldn't take his eyes off her. _Get a grip, he told himself. _She's scared._ He took a deep breath and let it out slowly._

"Seamus?"

"Yes, Mia?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." They slowly walked along the corridor, lost in their thoughts.

"Mr. Finnegan?" Seamus looked up meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"Yes, Professor?"

"May I see you for a minute, alone?" Seamus nodded, understanding. Giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek, he quietly followed Dumbledore. Hermione touched her cheek and tears rolled down her face. What was happening to her?

"Mudblood!" Hermione turned around and met Malfoy's eyes. She glared.

"Aw, did your little Irish half-blood desert you? Let me make it all better." His eyes roved her body. Hermione shivered as he came closer. 

"Control your temper, Arienh," she told herself. She shut her eyes, and slowly pulled out her wand. 

"Destriyeris" Malfoy was thrown backwards, his face turned yellow with blue spots, and he proceeded to vomit. Hermione bolted. The next thing she knew, she was standing outside Hagrid's hut. She knocked and the door opened. Upon seeing Hermione's tearstained face, Hagrid quickly ushered her in and opened up his arms. Hermione rushed into the half giant's open arms and finally let out a much needed cry.

"Shh.' Eh 'Mione. What's wrong?" He helped her sit at the table and faced her.She sniffled.

"I'm –I-don't know. Seamus. I-I think—I ---I l-like him a-a-and I'm scared."

"Mione, don't be scared. I bet he likes yer."

"N-no---he's my best friend.....I—I'm confused.......I don't know how I feel." Hagriid smiled gently. "Just let everything play its course. No running. Don't be scared. It'll be ok. Just trust in your heart." She nodded.

"I-I better go—I have detention with McGonagall. Thanks for listening." Hagrid smiled.

"Yer take care." Hermione nodded and ran back to castle straight into Seamus. She smiled.

"You ok?" He asked concerned. "I saw Malfoy."

"I'm ok now."

"Good." He put an arm around her as they walked.

"More pranking?" Seamus smiled.

"Of course. How about..."

They laughed as they made more plans to make the Slytherins miserable.


	25. Pain

_This is a rather long chapter. Fanfiction was down, so I made it extra long._

_HalfSlytherin__/Half __Angel_:Yeah___-adorable:-) Sorry no pranks-next one fer sure!_

_Micki__: Yeah-I liked that too:-) Thanks for the review._

_Draco__ is the man: I'm glad you like it:-) Pranks next chapter._

Hermione sighed. Everyone was receiving owls or making plans for Christmas. Her parents were dead. She couldn't even go to Ron's due to their friendship coming to a close. She pushed the food around her plate.

"Mione?" 

Hermione looked up to meet Dean's eyes. Dean sighed at the expression on her face.

He sighed. "Seamus and Parvati will be here soon. Cheer up. They have a surprise planned for you. And remember the Yule Ball this weekend. You ok?"

"Mum and Dad are dead. I have no family to go to. I can't even go to Ron's anymore because the friendship doesn't exist. They left me Dean"

"We are your family, sweetie. You won't be alone. Seamus adores you. Parvati and I think of you as the sister we never had. Padma loves you too. You didn't lose Harry and Ron; they lost you."

"Speaking of Padma, are you?"

Dean blushed. "Yes; she agreed to go out with me after the ball." Hermione smiled.

"I'm happy for you." Suddenly the doors opened and Seamus strolled up to Hermione and plopped right next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Sorry, I'm late." Everyone gasped as he pecked Hermione on her jaw right in front of everybody. Hermione blushed at the stares, feeling it to be a kiss between friends, he still never did so when everyone was watching. Seamus threw an arm around Hermione as he filled his plate. Hermione giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thought of a prank!" Seamus grinned when the owl post swooped in. A letter was dropped in front of Hermione.

"Who could possibly be writing to me?" Seamus looked over at Hermione in interest.

"Dunno; go ahead and open it."

Hermione slowly unfolded the parchment and gasped. It was from Mrs. Weasley, inviting her over for Christmas. She chanced a look at Ron, who strode over. He leaned in close.

"Just so you know; Lavender is going to be spending Christmas as well as Harry and Lisa. Mum just decided to invite you because your parents are dead and there was going to be space since Gin is spending Christmas at Neville's." Ron spoke in a low whisper, clearly stating that he had no intention of hanging with Hermione. Tears began to leak out of Hermione's eyes. She ran out of the Great Hall, in tears. Seamus got up and towered Ron.

"How DARE you! HOW DARE YOU! SHE'S ALREADY UPSET AS IT IS FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO GO HOME! HOW DARE YOU RUB IN HER PARENTS' DEATH! SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND ONCE AND WOULD INSTANTLY TAKE YOU BACK! TRUTHFULLY, YOU JUST DON'T SEE HOW SPECIAL SHE IS! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER SYMPATHY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" Seamus ran off after Hermione, Dean and Parvati giving a venomous glare to Ron.

"I hope you are happy, Ron." They rushed off after Seamus, Padma following when she saw her boyfriend and sister run off in urgency.

Seamus knew just where Hermione was: the lake. He quickly rushed outside. It was pouring.

_'Damnit!__Mia__ is going to catch a cold!' He froze when he saw Hermione. It just broke his heart. He quietly walked up to her a put a hand on her shoulder._

"Mia?"

Hermione turned around, tears freely flowing down her face.

"You're going to catch a cold, love." He put his cloak around her and wrapped her into his arms. Ignoring the jolt in his arm, the tingly sensation her touch gave him, or the fluttering in his stomach, he slowly rubbed her back in comfort.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here."

"R-Ron. H-he was so cruel. He abandoned me. He was a friend. How can a friend act as if a friend's parents' death is nothing? And I have nowhere to go?"

"Because he is not a friend, but I am."

"You won't leave me, will you?"

"Never and you want to know why? I'll show you."

Dean, Parvati, and Padma ran up. Parvati and Dean were about to run down, but Padma held them back. "Wait."

With a wave of his wand and a charm, the lake glittered below the falling rain. Seamus took Hermione's hand and told her to look at the sky and listen. He helped her up and put his arms around her. Music came flowing from a distance. The two slowly danced in the rain as the words came rushing at them. Padma looked at Dean and Parvati.

"C'mon guys. Let them be alone. We have class anyways. I have a feeling Seamus isn't going to let Hermione go." Parvati and Dean smiled and quietly followed Padma back to the castle.

_I don't have to say  
A word to you  
You seem to know  
Whatever mood  
I'm going through  
Feels as though  
I've known you forever  
  
 You  
Can look into my eyes and see  
The way I feel  
And how  
The world is treating me  
Maybe I have known you forever  
  
Amigos para siempre  
Means you'll always be my friend  
Amics per sempre  
Means a love that cannot end  
Friends for life  
Not just a summer or a spring  
Amigos para siempre  
  
I feel you near me  
Even when we are apart  
Just knowing you are in this world  
Can warm my heart  
Friends for life  
Not just a summer or a spring  
Amigos para siempre  
  
We share memories  
I won't forget  
And we'll share more,  
My friend,  
We haven't started yet  
Something happens  
When we're together  
  
When  
I look at you  
I wonder why  
There has to come  
A time when we must say goodbye  
I'm alive when we are together  
  
Amigos para siempre  
Means you'll always be my friend  
Amics per sempre  
Means a love that cannot end  
Friends for life  
Not just a summer or a spring  
Amigos para siempre  
  
I feel you near me  
Even when we are apart  
Just knowing you are in this world  
Can warm my heart  
Friends for life  
Not just a summer or a spring  
Amigos para siempre  
  
When  
I look at you  
I wonder why  
There has to come  
A time when we must say goodbye  
  
I'm alive when we are together  
  
Amigos para siempre  
Means you'll always be my friend  
Amics per sempre  
Means a love that cannot end  
Friends for life  
Not just a summer or a spring  
Amigos para siempre  
  
I feel you near me  
Even when we are apart  
Just knowing you are in this world  
Can warm my heart  
Friends for life  
Not just a summer or a spring  
Amigos para siempre  
  
Amigos para siempre  
Means you'll always be my friend  
Amics per sempre  
Means a love that cannot end  
Friends for life  
Not just a summer or a spring  
Amigos para siempre  
Amigos para siempre_

**Amigos Para Siempre (Friends for Life)**

**-****Sarah**** **Brightman********

Seamus touched his forehead against Hermione's. "I mean every word. I'm never going to leave you." Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile slowly broke across her face and she threw her arms around Seamus.

"Now let's go and plan that prank. Charms has already started and so we'll just have to miss it because I'm not going to let anyone ridicule you." They slowly walked into the castle and made their way towards the dorm, only to be stopped by McGonagall. Hermione gulped.

"And what are you two doing out of class?"

"I'm sorry professor. Mr. Weasley said some nasty things to Hermione here and she ran off crying. I ran after her."

Hermione met McGonagall's eyes.

"What was said, Ms. Granger?"

"H-he  he brought up my parents' death a-and reminded me I have nowhere to go..a.a"

"Ok, child. Hush. Don't think of it. I will have a talk with him. You two may take this period off. I will inform Professor Flitwick and I hope to see you in Transfiguration, but I will understand if you cannot. However, you are still expected to show up to detention. Unfortunately, Professor Snape will not be so lenient." She bid them good day and briskly walked away. Hermione and Seamus walked into the Head Dorm. Hermione walked over to the coffee table and sitting there was the sign-up sheet for students who were going to stay over Christmas Break. Hermione's heart sank when she realized she had nowhere to go. As much as she loved her granddad, he didn't raise her like her parents had. She didn't even know him for 11 years of her life, not that it was his fault; they were in hiding. She sighed.

"Seamus?"

"Yes, Mia?"

"I-I'm going to go put this up in the Gryffindor Common Room." Seamus looked over, seeing Hermione's shaking hand.

"No; I'll do it. Don't torture yourself. In fact don't even sign it till the end. Never know what can happen." He winked. With a quick peck, he took the parchment from Hermione's hand and walked through the portrait, connecting to the Gryffindor Tower. Seamus quickly posted the sign up. He only hoped Hermione took his advice. Little did she know, Seamus was planning something that he could only hope would put a smile on her face. She was not going to be alone if it was the last thing he did. "Ouch!" Seamus looked at his arm and the mark was no longer faint. He shut his eyes, knowing exactly what it meant, remembering how difficult it was getting not to act on his feelings. Quickly, he walked back into their common room to see Hermione bent over a sheet of parchment.

"What ya doin?"

Hermione jumped and smiled when she saw Seamus. "Plotting a prank on Ron." Seamus chuckled and took a seat next to her.

"For when?"

"Tomorrow; Transfiguration. I feel bad about today when McGonagall was good to me after all the trouble we've caused her."

"Seamie! That's great!" Seamus laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's get to Transfiguration!"

Hermione jumped up and Seamus pulled her along where they collapsed into a pair of seats at the back of the classroom next to Dean and Parvati.

"I wish we shared with Ravenclaw!" Dean pouted.

"Me too! Damn Slytherins!" Parvati crossed her arms across her chest. Hermione and Seamus raised their eyebrows in amusement.

"You just want to be able to see Padma and Terry." Hermione and Seamus laughed.

"Shut up!"

"You share with Mione, so you can't talk!" Dean whispered into Seamus' ear. Seamus blushed. Hermione looked at him oddly. Whatever made him blush? _Hagrid__, you're wrong. __Seamus__ doesn't like me in that way. I'll always just be his best friend. Hermione gasped upon realizing she had feelings for Seamus. She wasn't confused and knew it for a fact. She sighed and fiddled with her quill. Parvati looked at her._

"Mione? You ok?" Hermione shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Hermione shook her head. Seamus looked at Hermione, realizing something was bothering her.

"Mia?" Seamus asked gently. He touched her on the shoulder and Hermione held her tears in.

"Mia, what's wrong? Please talk to me." Hermione just shook her head. McGonagall strode in.

"Today we will start with you showing me that you can transform into your partner." Seamus glanced at Hermione, concerned. Pain was etched across her face and it broke his heart. Why wouldn't she talk to him?

"Owww! Aw crap!" Seamus held his arm. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Mr. Finnegan. What seems to be the problem?"

"I hit my arm against the desk," he said quickly. McGonagall looked at him suspiciously, shook her head, and went back to her lecture. Seamus let out a breath. _That was close, too close_. Dean looked at him oddly. He didn't hit his arm. Hermione felt a burning sensation on her arm.

"Owwwww!" She rubbed her arm.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Um. Muscle spasm?" McGonagall shook her head and reconvened her lecture. Parvati looked from Seamus to Hermione back to Seamus again, obviously confused as Hermione let out a breath. _Why are __Seamus__ and Hermione acting so oddly? _

"Ok.I'll call you up with your partners and you will turn into your partner."

"Thomas and Patil." Dean walked up to the front.

"Begin."

Dean and Parvati did a perfect transformation. McGonagall nodded her head.

"Malfoy and Longbotton." Malfoy ended up changing into Neville, except his hair stayed a platinum blonde and Neville only managed to change his hair.

"Potter and Weasley."

Ron and Harry's hair only transformed.

"MacDonald and Greengrass." Both managed to transform perfectly.

Everyone else only partially transformed until it was finally Seamus and Hermione's turn. "Finnegan and Granger." They both took deep breaths as they slowly made their way up and transformed into each other.

"I'm scared," Seamus spoke with Hermione's voice.

"Don't be I'm here for you." McGonagall gasped and quickly muttered a charm and the two instantly changed back. They rubbed their heads and groaned. "What happened.?" 

"You went beyond a physical transformation. Your emotions transformed to each other as well. Stay after class. That's advanced."

"We did it wrong?"

"No, children. You did perfect. You did well, very well. Now back to your seats. We'll talk about this after class." They nodded and quietly sat down.

"Oh and Mr. Finnegan, Ms. Granger?" They looked up. "20 points to Gryffindor." They smiled and quietly took notes the rest of the class as they talked about Animagi.

"Bye Seamus, Bye Mione." Parvati and Dean ran off to their next class. Seamus and Hermione quietly sat as everyone piled out of their classroom.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Finnegan, please come forth." They slowly made their way up to McGonagall's desk.

"Did you use the incantation I taught you?" They slowly nodded.

"Do you feel like you know each other with all your being?" Again, they nodded.

"Were you having a strong emotion, while you were performing it?"

"What kind of emotion?"

"Any! It could also have nothing to do with each other."

"Yes."

McGonagall nodded. "Just as I suspected. A unique friendship. Keep it. It will serve you well. You may go Mr. Finnegan. Ms. Granger, I would like to talk to you about, you know."

"Professor, you can say it. Seamus knows all about me."

"Yes, I know-but anyone could be listening." Hermione nodded. Seamus kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'll talk to you after you get out of Arithmancy. I must go to Ancient Runes." He walked away. McGonagall quickly did a silencing spell and shut the door. Her expression grew concerned.

"Why did you shout out in class? I didn't say anything because people would become suspicious."

"My arm began to burn."

"Let me see your arm, child." Hermione held out her arm and McGonagall lifted the sleeve. The colors were all swirling together, but the eagle was crying and there was a crack in the middle of the circle.

"You've realized you have feelings for someone. And you are heratbroken." It was a statement, not a question.

"Y-yes."

"Who, may I ask?"

"S-Seamus." A tear rolled down her cheek. "But what does it matter? He doesn't like me, not in that way at least."

"You know this? He told you?"

"N-no. It's just that Dean said something and he blushed."

"And you have then decided that it couldn't possibly be you?"

"Why would it be me?"

"Why wouldn't it? Listen to me child; don't make assumptions. It could very well be you."

"You really think so?"

"It's possible-just remember-you are bound to one person and it is up to you not to run." Hermione slowly nodded.

"Now no more crying. I think you have cried enough for one day. Go to class and then go spend some time with Seamus. You two are obviously very close." Hermione smiled at the older woman and ran out the door.


	26. Christmas Plans

_Draco_ is the man: I woke up with  really annoying piercing sound outside. Form people working on a house! Yes, soon-they will be together.__

_Mkt__: Oh wow! Thanks so much!! Also, I think __Harry__ and Mione will make up before _Ron___ and Mione. I haven't decided yet. They will stop fighting.-just haven't figured out how 'm going to do it yet._

_Micki__: Here's the next chappie:-)_

_Firehottie__: Thanks much. Glad you still like it!_

_FunkyWitchOnFire__: Thank for the sweet review. I'm glad you like it. I am going to try to finish this before the 15th so you don't have to wait a month to read the remaining chapters as I'm going out of the country._

_HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel__: Yes, I know it's ok, but I love the pranks:-)_

_Lonelygurl54: Thanks for the words of encouragement._

_sUgAmUsHr00m: Thanks so much for the review. Yeah, she is in doubt. More to come! I'm glad you like this.___

Hermione was in the Gryffindor Common Room staring at the Christmas sign-up sheet. She sighed and didn't understand what Seamus meant by something possibly happening. Seamus was busy talking with Dean in a low whisper. Suddenly an owl swooped in and dropped a letter at Seamus' feet.

"Thanks Aibne." Seamus fed it a pair of owl treats and it perched on the windowsill. "Stay here. I may have something for you to deliver." Seamus quickly unfolded the letter and scanned it.

_Dear __Seamus__,_

_Your father and I are thrilled to hear that your year is going well and that you have made such a good friend. And what's this with the Head Boy and Head Girl becoming pranksters? We cannot wait to have you home. There is a lot we must talk about. Yes, we know you are the heir. You told me of a girl, __Mia__. She lost her parents? And her other friends have abandoned her and she has nowhere to go? The poor dear. You asked if we could have her over for Christmas. Well, you tell her, I will not take no for an answer. I must meet her and I can tell that you like her. Enjoy the Yule Ball. We will meet you at King's Cross Saturday at _noon___ and then will portkey home. Your father and I look forward to seeing you and meeting this girl. She will always be welcome. Let her know she will never be alone and at anytime, will always have a place to call home. All our love._

_-Mum_

Seamus had a goofy grin on his face. His Mia was going to Ireland with him. He saw Hermione at the list, quill in hand and jumped up, ran over to her, lifted her up in his arms, and swung her around. He held her tightly, nuzzling her. Hermione giggled.

"What do you think you are doing? Seamus whispered into her ear. Hermione intook her breath as she felt Seamus' breath feather her ear.

"Signing up to stay over Christmas," she stammered.

"No, you're not!" He grabbed the quill out of her hand.

"Seam!" She protested. "I can't go home."

"No; listen for a second. I just got a letter from my mam."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "What's that have to do with the list?"

"It has everything to do with it." He smiled. "You see, I asked my mam if you could come home with me-if you could spend the vacation with us and she said yes. In fact, she wouldn't take no for an answer." Hermione looked at Seamus in shock.

"Y-y-you did that for me?" 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I. Well. You don't know how much this means to me. It means the world. Ask for anything; it's yours."

Seamus held both of Hermione's hands and stared deeply into her eyes."Promise me you'll come."

"I'll come." She threw her arms around Seamus and kissed him on the nose. Seamus grinned broadly and swung her around. Dean looked on with amusement.

"Care to fill me in?" He grinned.

"Mia is spending Christmas with me in Ireland!" He pulled Hermione along, grabbing Dean's quill and parchment.

"Hey!" Dean protested. Seamus just laughed and sat Hermione down in his lap in front of the table. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You haven't responded to Mrs. Weasley. My owl is waiting to make a delivery." Seamus grinned. Hermione smiled and began to scribble a letter.

_Dear __Mrs.__ _Weasley___,_

_I want to thank you for inviting me for Christmas, but I have to decline your invitation. I'm sure you already will have a full house with __Bill_, ___Charlie__, __Percy_, ___Fred__, __George_, ___Ron__, _Harry___, Lavender, and __Lisa__. I heard Ginny was going to Neville's, but I'm sure she'll be at the Burrow for part of it. Things are a little strained also between me and _Harry___ and __Ron_; I don't know whether or not __Ron___ has told you. Also, the main reason, I must decline your offer is because I'm going to __Ireland__. I'm spending the holidays with __Seamus__Finnegan_. We're leaving Saturday actually-the day after the Yule Ball. His parents are picking us up from Kings Cross and then we'll portkey, so maybe I'll see you-otherwise I'll wish you right now to have a good holiday. Give __Bill___, __Charlie_, ___Percy__, _Fred___, __George_, and ___Mr.__ _Weasley___ my best wishes._

_Always,_

_-Hermione_

"Perfect, sweetie." Seamus rolled up the letter and attached the letter to his owl's leg. "Take this to the Weasleys. The Burrow." With that, Seamus' owl flew off. Seamus plopped next to Dean, pulling Hermione down onto his lap. Hermione squealed. Dean raised his eyebrows. "You going to tell me what was so important that you had to steal my parchment AND quill?" Hermione jumped up and tackled Dean. He fell backwards. Hermione got up grinning. "I'm going to Seamie's for break!" she spoke quietly. Dean nodded. "That's great Mione, but what you have to tackle me for?"

"Um" Dean shook his head and made to tackle Hermione. She squealed and ducked behind Seamus. The common room looked around interestingly at the trio. They were so carefree, without a worry in the world. One would never believe that Hermione was having so many emotional problems. Seamus suddenly pulled Seamus in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Dean. Dean just laughed.

"Oh! Dinner! Seamie! Prank Time!" She jumped up and ran pulling Seamus behind her towards the Great Hall. A few minutes later, the Great Hall was full with students from the four houses. Dean and Parvati plopped across from Seamus and Hermione, who had mischievous smiles on their faces. Dean and Parvati looked at Seamus and Hermione warily, wondering what they had planned. Seamus nodded to Hermione and they both aimed their wands at the Slytherin table and muttered an incantation under their breath. Smiling, they glanced over at the Slytherins. Malfoy's dish threw food right in his face. Hermione and Seamus giggled and they muttered yet another charm. Pansy's dish threw food across the room and it landed on Hannah Abbot's face. She wiped the food off her face as her table broke into laughter. Seamus aimed his wand at the Hufflepuffs and a first year's dish threw food in his face. Then his dish proceeded to walk off, throwing food at the Ravenclaws. Hermione then charmed the Ravenclaws. Their dished threw food at the Gryffindors. The dishes on the Gryffindors proceeded to throw food at the Slytherins. Soon, all the houses students as well as dishes were throwing food across the room. Hermione nodded and the dishes jumped off the tables and flew around the room, throwing food. The students had stopped by this point, staring up at the ceiling, where the dishes proceeded to clobber them. One dish got up and threw food at Professor Sprout. All eyes widened. Hermione and Seamus were grinning at their handiwork. "GRANGER! FINNEGAN! MY OFFICE NOW!" McGonagall briskly walked over and grabbed their arms, dragging them away. Seamus and Hermione looked at her innocently.

"As you say, Professor." They grinned. She glared at them and pulled them out the door. 


	27. Sneaking Off to Hogsmeade

_Strawberries and Blueberries: Here's the next chappie!_

_Draco_ is the man:Thanks! Here's another chappie;) I'm glad you like it. Aren't they a cute couple?__

_FunkyWitchOnFire__: Here's the next chapter;) Now you can't die. I'll consider a sequel, but it will be awhile till I can to one.I haven't even finished THIS one yet._

_Firehottie__: I was actually planning on bringing Sirius to the story:-) but that's graet idea. I needed a reason for him to come._

_I Love Redheads: Yep:-) They know __Seamus_ is the heir, but they don't know Hermione is. However, when they see her, they will know.Remeber, Hermione's name was changed and the only person who knew who she was, was Dumbledore until the concealment charm wore off.__

_Sugamushroom__: I'm glad you liked it so much. Yeah I like the pranks myself.)_

_YourSweetStalker__: In time, in time. Glad you like it:-)_

_Micki__: Glad you like this:-) Here's the next._

_HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel__: Glad you like this:-) Yeah, it's sweet. The chapter after the Yule Ball, I think will be in Ireland_

_Cinnamonpeach__: Thank you:-) Here's the next chapter_

"Pleaaaase!" Seamus and Hermione whined.

"No!"

"Aw, c'mon Professor! Just this once! We'll do anything!"

"No."

"But we need our dress robes! The Yule Ball is tomorrow!"

"You should have thought of that before causing a food fight in the Great Hall, making the quills go running away in fear whenever a student tried to grab it, making the Nifflers escape from their cages so we had to cancel classes to find them all, charming Mr. Christianson to randomly yell out songs at the most inappropriate times, turning Mr. Malfoy into a ferret for 24 hours, turning Mr. Weasley into a weasel, transforming Mr. Potter into a black kettle pot, sneaking into the Slytherins' tower and dropping dungbombs, so they had to campout in the hall till we could let out the stench, causing everyone in the Great Hall to run from fear by making them see their worst phobias, and causing Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle to sprout 10 legs when they touched their food. So no, you will not go on the Hogsmeade trip! Maybe this will teach you better than the detentions will, as you seem only to become worse. You realize you are worse than the Marauders of Lupin's time? Merlin, you are Head Students!" Seamus and Hermione giggled as McGonagall recounted their last few pranks.

"We'll be good! Professor, end of term exams just finished yesterday! Just let us go to Hogsmeade to get our robes. We'll come right back."

"Why, Mr. Finnegan and Ms. Granger, do I find that so hard to believe?" She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Ummm? Can we get back to you on that?" Seamus and Hermione looked at her innocently.

"Oh, honestly!" She said with exasperation. "Just---I have to check off who's going. Good day, you two." She briskly walked away, but Seamus and Hermione grabbed a hold of her legs.

"Please, Professor! Let us go!" They gave her puppy dog eyes.

"No!" With a charm, they were levitated a few feet back and McGonagall quickly made her way towards the carriages. Hermione and Seamus quickly ran outside. They stood relatively close to the carriages, sulking. Parvati and Dean ran up to them.

"Mione, Seamus. I'm so sorry!"

"What are we gonna do?! We don't have dress robes for the ball!" They whined and watched as students climbed into carriages with faces full of envy. Hermione picked up a handful of snow and threw it at the carriage. "Damnit!" It just happened to hit the carriage McGonagall was standing in front of. Hermione's hand was wet from the snow when McGonagall looked over at her.

"Ms. Granger!"

"Oops," she stated sheepishly.

"We can stay." Parvati and Dean looked at Seamus and Hermione with sympathy.

"No, you two go-have fun. Don't let us spoil your trip. We'll figure something out."

With a hug, Dean and Parvati were in a carriage, leaving for Hogsmeade. Hermione sighed. Seamus put his arms around her.

"Let's sneak in!" Hermione blurted out. Seamus raised his eyebrows in interest.

"And how my Mia, do you propose we do that?"

"I'll show you," she whispered. "There's a secret passageway." The two of them stared at the carriages, sulking. McGonagall sent the next carriage away and strode into the castle. "Get inside you two and stop sulking." Seamus and Hermione pouted. "You already won't let us go to Hogsmeade. Can't we stay out here?" McGonagall sighed. "Very well. I suppose you can't very well run off as the carriages have left." She entered the castle, leaving Hermione and Seamus alone. Seamus tackled Hermione. Hermione giggled and threw a bunch of snow in his face and ran. Laughing, Seamus ran after her and he tackled her back to the ground. He stared down at her. Blue orbs met green. Hermione's heart began to beat as he leaned down, brushing his fingers across her cheek. "You're so beautiful." Hermione blushed and reached up to run a hand through his blonde hair. Suddenly, he grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it in her face. He laughed and helped her up. Hermione giggled. "I'm going to get you for that!" She chased after Seamus and tackled him, where she shoved a fistful of snow into his face. Hermione grinned. "Come on Seamie, I'll show you that passageway." She took Seamus' hand and dragged him into the castle, behind a statue.  Looking around to make sure no one was around, she whispered "Dissendium" The statue moved away, revealing a passageway. "Come on." Seamus' eyes widened in shock as he quietly followed her. "How did you?"

"Just one of the things Fred and George showed me when Harry, Ron, and I were a trio." They came out in an attic. "Where are we?"

"The attic of Honeydukes. Ok. Now we have to be careful. Make sure we don't get seen by the professors or anyone who would tell, that is. The owner of the shop doesn't care."

"Right, dress robes and then we leave. Wait, didn't you learn the invisibility charm."

"Oh yeah. But I haven't gotten a handle to keep it on for more than a few minutes."

"Oh-well maybe just till we get to the dress robe shop?" 

Smiling, Hermione muttered an incantation while holding Seamus' hand. They looked around, but couldn't see themselves. Grinning, they both quietly, headed out of the store, down the roads of Hogsmeade and finally approached the dress robes store. A few seconds later, the spell wore off.

"Quickly!" Hermione dragged Seamus into the store and they backed against the wall, hiding behind a bunch of robes. They watched, waiting for Parkinson and her gang to exit the store. They let out a breath when they exited the store and grinned upon seeing Parvati and Padma entering the store, followed by a disgruntled Dean and Terry. Seamus grinned. "Dean must really like Padma to show up to a place like this!" Hermione playfully slapped him. "You're here."

"Ah, but I'm in the company of a beautiful woman." Hermione blushed. "Besides," Seamus continued, "You're coming with me to get my robes after we get those dress robes of yours."

"What do you think of matching?"

"It's a grand idea." Hermione smiled. "Let's call Parv."

"Alrighty."

"Pssst. Parv!" Hermione whispered.

"HERMIONE!"

"Shhhhh!"

Everyone had turned to look. Parvati lifted a dress of the rack, which was fairly revealing. "Oh Padma! Hermione would look stunning in this!"

"Uh, Parv. I don't think Hermione would wear something like this." Dean chuckled.

"Oh, but Seamus would love to see her in that!" Seamus blushed, knowing that Dean was right. Everyone turned away and Parvati motioned for Dean and Padma to follow. They walked up to Hermione and Seamus.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We snuck out. We needed our dress robes. Will you help?"

"Well as you have risked getting into even more trouble, might as well make it worthwhile. You sure that's ALL you were doing?" Parvati smirked.

"Yes!" 

Parvati raised an eyebrow. "If you say so." She looked at Dean. "You start taking robes out for Seamus. We will look for Hermione."

"We want to match." Seamus and Hermione smiled at each other shyly.

"Right-um okay. Matching, matching. Let's get your dress Mione, then onto Seamus."

"Hey! Why does the girl go first?"

"Because it is harder to find a dress," Parvati stated simply. "Besides," Parvati whispered into Seamus' ear, "I know just what you want Hermione to wear." Seamus turned red. Nodding, Parvati and Padma began looking through the racks.

"Oh, try this!" Parvati threw Hermione  an olive green robe. Padma followed her to the dressing room and stood outside the door. Hermione stepped out. "No, too dark."

Parvati threw her a black robe. "No, your hair doesn't stand out and your hair is beautiful." Hermione pulled something out. "What about this?"

"Nuh-uh! No way!"

"Why not?" Seamus looked at her. "Because, I want everyone to become jealous and that does not bring out your figure. That covers every inch." Hermione blushed.

"Ah, perfect!" Parvati exclaimed. Hermione looked at the dress Parvati was holding. It was a rich golden color with intricate wavy lines woven in an emerald green. The neckline was outlined in silver and had a low neckline. The dress was flowing and hugged Hermione's waist. Hermione looked at everyone, embarrassed.

"I can't wear that!"

"And whyever not?" Parvati looked at Hermione with irritation.

"It's too---low?"

"It's not. You'll look stunning." Seamus looked at Hermione.

"Please! Mia, please wear it. That dress belongs on only one person and that is the most breathtaking woman, which is you." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Hermione pouted. "Damn those eyes!" she muttered. Seamus grinned and hugged her, then quickly pulled her back behind the robes, seeing someone else enter the shop.

"I'll just pay for this." Padma trailed off.

Hermione handed some money, but Seamus pushed her hand away, giving Padma 20 galleons.

"Seamus!"

"Nope, I'm buying!"

"But.."

"No, buts." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" she muttered under her breath.

"Your turn Seamus!"

"Greeeat," he said sarcastically. At least it was Parvati and Padma instead of Parvati and Lavender. After making Seamus try on 5 different outfits, Parvati and Padma grinned. "This is perfect!" The robe that was chosen was made out of velvet and was also golden. It had a black trim and the hem was lined in silver. Seamus handed Padma some money and she paid for it.

"We'll just give this to you tonight. You guys better run and get back to the castle. You're not even supposed to be here." They nodded and skedaddled, almost running into Snape. 

"That was close!" Hermione breathed when they were back at Honeydukes. Seamus nodded in agreement and they walked towards the passage, climbing through it. When they reached the end, they looked at each other.

"How do we know no one's there?"

"Ummm. Good question. Wish I had that damn Marauders map!"

"Ohh! I heard about that! Who has it?"

"Harry."

"Oh. Can you try the invisibility spell again?"

"I'll try. I've never been able to do it twice in one day. Professor Lupin said, it will be easier to master when I've found and committed myself to Helga's heir." She quietly muttered the spell, but nothing happened.

"Ok, now what?"

"I-I don't know."

"How about one of us takes a peek."

Ok. I'll go."

Hermione eased her way up and muttered "Dissendium" The statue moved away. She quickly looked around. It was dead silent, not a soul around.

"Quick Seamus." Hermione held out her hand and yanked Seamus up. They then made a run for it, bumping into McGonagall around the corner.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing, Professor." She narrowed her eyes.

"Ok! We were kissing!"

"Seamus!" Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm and blushed.

"Or...not." Seamus grinned, grabbed Hermione's hand, and the two of them ran off, collapsing on the couch as soon as they entered their common room.


	28. Yule Ball

_Strawberries and Blueberries: Here's the next chapter:-)_

_Draco_ is the man: I'm so glad you liked this chapter! Aren't ___Seamus__ and Hermione a cute pairing?_

_I Love Redheads: Well, I couldn't make it too easy, now could I? And now here is the long awaited Yule Ball!_

_Harry potter rocks my sox: Don't worry, they will kiss. I know you guys are waiting for it, but it will happen._

_FunkyWitchOnFire__: Well, here's the next chapter:-) _

_Firehottie__: Thanks for the review:-) I'll see if I can bring that in._

_Micki__: Thanks:-) It's coming...._

**_Note: The song in this chapter is a translated version. The song is actually in Japanese. It's from the movie Spirited Away._**

Hermione stood staring in front of her mirror, feeling self-conscious in the way her dress robe hugged her hips or the fact it was backless and sleeveless.

"I can't wear this!" Hermione yelled. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun and she loosened it to allow it to fall below her waist. Seamus heard the commotion and rushed up stairs and entered her open room. He took her in his arms and stared at her. Hermione managed a weak smile. "Seamie, I can't wear this! It shows too much!"

"Mia, you look stunning-breathtaking. It's perfect."

"But.."

"It does not show too much, love. It's perfect. How can you want to cover everything up? You're beautiful." Hermione just blushed.

"And normally, I'd argue about your hair hiding what the dress doesn't cover, but keep it down. I want to be able to run my hands through it. And I'm not going to be able to let anyone else touch you tonight, you know? I'd be too worried about them not respecting you. You're just gorgeous!" Hermione flushed. Seamus took her by the arm and they slowly made their way to the great hall.

"Wait!" Hermione put an invisibility charm on her mark. Seamus had done the same thing to his mark before he went to see Hermione, but it was well covered within his robes. A few minutes later, they had entered the Great Hall, making a grand entrance. A light shown down on them as they entered and it followed them. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, our Head Boy and Head Girl have arrived right on time. Mr. Finnegan has chosen this song for the Head Boy/Head Girl Dance. If you please." Dumbledore motioned towards the floor. Smiling Seamus led Hermione towards their place and placed his arms around her. She smiled and placed her arms around his neck.
    
    _Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart_
    
    _May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart_
    
    _So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through_
    
    _I know on the other side of them I'll find you_
    
    _Everytime we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above_
    
    _We wake to it's blueness, as for the first time_
    
    _Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight_
    
    _I can with these two arms embrace the light_
    
    _As I bid farewell my heart stops, in tenderness I feel_
    
    _My silent empty body begins to listen to what is real_
    
    _The wonder of living, the wonder of dying_
    
    _The wind, town, and flowers, we all dance one unity_
    
    _Somewhere a voice calls in the depths of my heart_
    
    _keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part_
    
    _Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painfull woes_
    
    _Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you_
    
    _The whispering voice, we never want to forget,_
    
    _in each passing memory always there to guide you_
    
    _When a miror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground_
    
    _Glimpses of new life, reflected all around_
    
    _Window of beginning, stillness, new light of the dawn_
    
    _Let my silent, empty body be filled and reborn_
    
    _No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea_
    
    _Cause here shining inside me, it's right here inside me_
    
    _I've found a brightness, it's always with me_
    
    **"Always With Me" (Spirited Away)**
    
    **-Yumi Kimura**
    
    Seamus kissed Hermione lightly on the jaw and she blushed as he brought her closer to him. Oh, how Seamus wanted to kiss her! He had to strain himself. Seamus took a finger and tenderly stroked her cheek. "I can't wait till tomorrow," he whispered. Seamus made a move with his hand and gently ran his fingers through Hermione's silky hair.
    
    "Hey, Seamus! Let me dance with this beautiful girl!" Seamus pulled Hermione closer to him. Hermione playfully swatted him. "Seamie, it's just one dance and it's with Dean. Surely, you trust Dean with me?" Seamus pouted, but reluctantly let Dean whisk Hermione away. He watched them, jealous, when he felt a hand on his arm.
    
    "Hey," Padma said quietly.

"Hey Padma." He smiled at her and looked at Dean and Hermione.

"Dance?"

Yea, ok." Seamus and Padma quietly danced together.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Seamus sighed. "Yes. I think I may even be falling in love with her, but I don't want to scare her away. I can't stand to see her in another guy's arms-even if it's Dean or Terry. I'm having a hard time holding back my emotions." He scowled as Parvati danced with Dean when Terry took Hermione's hand. Padma giggled.

"Don't worry about Terry, Seamus. Terry adores my sister." As soon as the song ended, Seamus rushed up and took Hermione in his arms, tightening his arms around her, giving other boys dirty looks when they looked at Hermione. Padma shook her head, laughing as Dean took her in his arms again.

"You know Dean, Seamus most definately loves Hermione."

"I know," he said quietly. "And I wish he would do something about it." Hermione closed her eyes and lay her head against Seamus' shoulder.

"Hey, Irish Halfblood!" Seamus turned around and glared at Malfoy.

"What, Malfoy?" Seamus scoffed.

"Give other people the chance to dance with the Mudlood!"

"Don't call her a Mudblood," Seamus spoke with venom in his voice. 

"That's what she is, isn't she? Although, I must admit she looks hot." Seamus glared at him and Malfoy reached out to touch Hermione. Hermione shrunk back.

"Hands off my girlfriend, ferret." Seamus pulled Hermione away and held her protecively. Hermione looked at Seamus, eyes widened. 

"Seamus, wha..."

Seamus grinned. "Shh. Play along," he whispered and pressed his lips against hers in a short, yet tender kiss. Seamus glared at Malfoy, as if challenging him. Pansy dragged Malfoy away, but not before Hermione's invisibility had worn off her mark. Malfoy smirked, making note to tell his father what he just witnessed upon Hermione's arm. The minute Malfoy had moved away, Harry and Ron lunged at Seamus. Seamus was knocked backwards.

"Harry, Ron! No!" Harry and Ron punched Seamus yelling at him about staying away from Hermione.

"Ron, Harry, Stop!" She rushed in and pried Ron and Harry off of Seamus. Seamus was holding his black eye and his jaw was bleeding. She lay Seamus down, putting his head in her lap.

"Seamie, Are you ok?" She touched his cheek and he winced. She looked up at Harry and Ron and glared at the, with pure hatred.

"I HATE you! H-How could you?"

"He kissed you!"

"So? Don't you have your own girlfriends. You guys don't even care about me and you beat Seamus up because he gave me one little kiss?"

"We won't let him touch you!"

"You know what, Go to hell! Don't even talk to me! I hate you!How dare you! You cannot control my life! You abandoned me and Seamus brought me back to life. He was there for me when you weren't, so shut up with your jealous rages because that's just whatyou are. You are jealous. You are jealous because Seamus is my best friend now. You are jealous because I have suddenly become beautiful and you had thrown me away. You are jealous because Seamus is a better person than you. I thought maybe one day, I would take you back into my life, but now, I feel nothing but loathing!" McGonagall rushed up. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley; come with me." Hermione looked down at Seamus. "Let's get you to the hospital wing."

"No Mia, not the hospital."

"Is my Seamie scared?" Seamus gave her a mock glare.

"Oh alright, but we are getting you back to the dorm." She slowly stood up and helped Seamus up, putting an arm under his arm, slowly walked out of the Great Hall. Dean, Parvati, Padma, and Terry slowly followed. Hermione whispered the password and gently lay Seamus on his bed. She kissed his brow.

"I'll be back." She went out into the common room, coming back with some potions

"Drink this." She lifted the glass up to his lips and he slowly drank it. The pain disappered instantly. "Thank you, love."Hermione smiled and slowly dabbed at his jaw with a napkin. She applied some healing salve and his cut instantly vanished. Looking at his eye, she began to think. She quickly took her wand and muttered an incantation. It was no longer swollen, but remained bruised. "That's gonna have to go away on its own." She kissed him lightly on his jaw.

He smiled weakly and winced. Hermione tenderly stroked his face. "Your back okay? You had a pretty hard fall."

"It hurts."

"Here, lay on your stomach. Let me give you a back rub." Seamus did as told. Hermione took some salve and lifted Seamus' shirt. She blushed. _Snap out of it Hermione. But he kissed you? Yes, but he was trying to get rid of Malfoy. But you can't deny that you liked it. Shut up! Slowly she applied the salve and eased the pain out of Seamus. Seamus inwardly groaned. It felt so good to feel Hermione's fingers touching his skin.A few minutes later, Seamus was back on his back. Hermione smiled down at him. "It should heal by tomorrow. Now you get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need me." She conjued up a sleeping bag onto the floor._

"No, Mia. Don't sleep on the floor."

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone."

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. You'll hurt your back." He scooted over. "It's happened twice already. What's a third?" Hermione hesitated and then shrugged. Seamus was her best friend and he needed her. She climbed in next to Seamus, kissed him lightly on the forehead and whispered "Now, do you think you can sleep?"

Seamus grinned and shut his eyes.


	29. Meetings at King's Cross

**Crazy me has started another fanfic when I haven't finished this one. It's called Overcoming Boundries. It won't be updated as much till I finish this one though.**

_Lonelygirl54: Sure, you can use the __Harry-Lisa__ and Ron-Lavender idea. Thanks for asking. That is very much appreciated. Yes, she is the heiress of both Godric and Rowena. Ravenclaw blood is more prominent. She can transform into both, but she learns one transformation at a time. I have only had one training chapter. I'll go ahead and fix that chapter. Yes, I will e-mail you from now on. Thanks for the great review._

_Micki__: Thanks for the review. I love this couple:-)_

_Firehottie:Thanks__ so much! Here's another chappie_

_I Love Redheads: Yes, in my story, Malfoy is evil. He's a future Death Eater and loyal to Voldemort.I'm glad that you were happy with the kiss. And I'm honored to know you love this story so much that you are wrapped up in it._

_Cremia:Thanks__ for the sweet review. Yeah, I thought the heir thing was a neat idea. I'm glad you like this story._

_Strawberries and Blueberries: Here's the next chappie_

_HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel__: Yes, we will be hearing more about what Malfoy saw and there will be more pranks to come._

_Harry__ potter rocks my sox:sory for keeping you waiting on the kiss, but it keeps you hanging, doesn't it? Didn't want it to go too fast and I'm seeing them as shy and afraid._

_FunkyWitchOnFire__: Heres the next chapter:-)_

_Draco_ is the man: Adorable, huh? The'll get together. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I have a plan. __

Seamus smiled at Hermione as the train stopped at King's Cross. Dean, Padma, and Parvati ran out of the train. Hermione sat frozen.

"Mia, we're here."

"I know."

"Come." Hermione didn't make a move to get up.

"What's wrong?"

"What if your parents don't like me? What if they worry I am putting you in danger? What if I'm imposing? What if...."

"Honey, stop fretting. My parents will love you. They wouldn't have invited you if you were imposing, alright?"

Hermione nodded and Seamus took her hand and helped her up. "Come sweetheart; Let's get our trunks. Hermione slowly followed Seamus and he helped her with her trunk. They heaved it onto a trolley and exited the barrier. Dean, Parvati, and Padma ran up to them.

"Mione, Seamus! There you are. Your parents are looking for you and Mrs. Weasley was looking for you Mione, not to mention, we don't want to leave without saying bye." Hermione softly smiled and hugged each of them.

"Owl me."

"Me too," Seamus added.

They agreed. Several hugs later, the three of them joined their families. "You ready to go?" Hermione quietly shook her head and lagged behind Seamus, feeling shy. His mother enveloped him in a hug. Hermione hung back, feeling shy. Seamus shook hands with his father and Hermione stood behind him, looking at the ground shyly. Seamus chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe Hermione was so nervous. He pushed her forward. "Mum, Dad. This is Mia. Well Hermione, but she's Mia to me." Seamus' parents smiled at the young witch.

"Why hello, Hermione."  Hermione looked up.

"Hi," she said quietly. Mrs. Finnegan enveloped Hermione in a warm hug and then took a long look at her. She whispered into Mr. Finnegan's ear "She's the heiress." Mr. Finnegan nodded and smiled and they made it a point to discuss such with her later. She may have not realized Seamus was Helga's heir, but they knew that she needed some sort of parental figures in her life and who better than the parents of the one she was bound to herself. Seamus took her hand. "Why don't we greet Mrs. Weasley before we head home, alright?" Hermione nodded and they slowly walked hand in hand, following Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan.

"Hey, who's that girl? I don't recognize her." Ginny looked over to where Percy was looking.

"Mione!!!!!" Fred and George exclaimed.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Hermione? Where?And when did Fred and George become so fond of Hermione?"

Ginny snickered, imagining the look on Percy's face when she told him. "Ever since she along with Seamus became pranksters."

"What?" Percy looked scandalized. "Sweet little Mione has been corrupted!"

"Not corrupted Perce; more laid back. Though, it's pretty incredible actually. She and Seamus are worse then Fred and George!"

"Worse then them, impossible!"

"It gets better. McGonagall's words were 'You two are worse than the Marauders of Lupin's time!' Funny thing is both she and Seamus are also Head Students." Ginny giggled.

Percy was horrorstruck. "She's a Head and Pranskter? Disgraceful!"

"Classes are entertaining, especially Potions. They really annoy Snape. I remember Dean telling me that Seamus and Hermione managed to lose 250 points in two hours. Makes me wish I was a seventh year."

Fred and George caught up to Hermione and Seamus and tackled her.

"Damn! Why does everyone insist on tackling me?!" She grinned as Seamus helped her up. Fred and George smirked as Seamus put an arm around Hermione's waist.

"What?"

"Nothing." They sing-songed. "So how are our little prankster buddies doing?" They grinned.

"Apparently, according to McGonagall, we are worse than the Marauders."

"Brilliant! Hey how about a trick? Right here, right now?" Seamus and Hermione snickered. Seamus looked around. "Ok. Mum and dad are busy talking to your mum. and dad. Perfect timing." Together they put together their wands in their sleeves so the muggles wouldn't be able to see and muttered an incantation. Percy started going up to random people and asked them each "Are you my Mommy?" He knew what he was doing, but couldn't stop. Ginny giggled as she watched people giving him funny looks. Bill and Charlie looked oddly at Percy.

"Gin, what's um going on with Percy?" Between laughter, Ginny pointed to Fred, George, Seamus, and Hermione, who were rolling on the floor laughing. Bill and Charlie chuckled to themselves. They should have known. After they quickly muttered the counter curse, Percy marched over to Gin, Bill, and Charlie and glared at the twins. Fred and George looked over innocently and the four of them sat up. George and Fred quietly pointed their wands at Hermione and Seamus and grinned. Seamus met Hermione's eyes and inched towards Hermione, stroking her cheek. He was just about to kiss her when Percy stomped over, yelling at the four of them. The spell was broken. After a few minutes, he stomped back towards his brothers. 

"Well, he's no fun!" Then he and George looked at each other with an evil glint in their eyes. Seamus and Hermione grinned. "What do you have planned now?" Fred and George snickered and started singing.

"Seamus likes Mione. Mione likes Seamus. Seamus likes Mione. Mione likes Seamus."

"Shut up!" Seamus and Hermione shouted.

"Seamus likes Mione! Mione likes Seamus!" Hermione and Seamus looked at each other and nodded.

"You take George. I'll take Fred," Hermione whispered. By this point, Fred and George were dancing around chanting "Seamus like Mione. Mione likes Seamus"

"Shut Up!" Seamus and Hermione shouted again. Bill and Charlie gasped.

"That's Hermione?!" Ginny nodded.

"She's-why she's gorgeous! She looks so different. Bill, doesn't she remind you of someone?" Bill was about to answer, but then couldn't help but laugh when Seamus and Hermione tackled Fred and George to the ground. Hermione and Seamus grinned and gave each other a hi-5 when both Fred and George couldn't get up. With her growing powers, Hermione had inherited the strength of Godric and Rowena combined.

"When did you get so strong, Mione? Let me up."

"Yeah Seamus, let me up."

"Are you going to stop with your chant?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Ok-fine!"

"You'll stop?"

"Yes."

Alright." Seamus and Hermione got up and let Fred and George up. Fred and George grin mischievously.

"Seamus likes Mione! Mione likes Seamus!" They ran off chanting. Seamus and Hermione ran off after them.

"Mione?" Hermione stopped, recognizing the voice and completely forgot about Fred and George. She turned around and a huge smile formed on her face.

"Charlie!!!!!" Hermione ran to him and he encompassed her in his arms in a brotherly hug. Charlie was just like an older brother to her. She was closest to him than to any of the other Weasleys, Ron included. He was her mentor, friend, and confidant. Bill watched in amusement, seeing the glare Seamus was sending to Charlie. It was obvious that he was jealous and there was more to Fred and George's teasing than just their need to annoy or make fun of their newfound friends.  Charlie slowly pulled away from Hermione, held her hand, and took a long look at her. 

"Mione-you look breathtakingly beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks Charlie." She could hear Fred and George still going at their chant. She met Seamus' eyes and then looked at Fred and George. "Shut up!" They yelled.

"Mione likes Seamus. Seamus likes Mione." 

Hermione looked at Charlie with a glint in her eye. "Well if that's how they want to play..."

She held her wand within her sleeve and used her wandless magic. A puddle of water formed between Fred and George's feet. They slipped falling flat on their faces. Hermione snickered. Charlie burst out laughing.

"I hear you are quite a prankster." Hermione smiled." I'm going to miss you during the holidays. I never get to see you."

"It's better I don't come. It would be too awkward. My relationship with Harry and Ron is at an all-time low right now. Charlie, there is something I need to tell you and something I really need to talk to you, but I can't tell you here and I can't owl you lest it get intercepted...."

"I will see if maybe we can have you and the Finnegan family over for dinner and we can talk then. Otherwise, I will try and come to Hogwarts." 

Thanks Charlie." She pecked him on the cheek and Seamus scowled. 

"Children," Mrs. Finnegan called. "We have to go." 

Hermione looked at Charlie. "Bye Charlie."

"Bye Mione." Hermione skipped away and Seamus grabbed her. She squealed and he wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. 

"Seamie!" Hermione whined. "I wanna run and kill Fred and George. Lemme go."

"But Mia," Seamus whined. "I don't want to let you go. People are giving you looks and I don't trust them."

Bill and Charlie chuckled. They were so cute and Seamus' overprotective nature was really adorable. It was nice to see Hermione's playful side. She used to be so uptight and bookish. Hermione and Seamus walked up to his parents, who were talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione." Mrs. Weasley took her into a bear hug.

"Can't breath." 

"Oh sorry." Mrs. Wesley let go. Hermione shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"We'll miss having you over this break. I've invited the Finnegan's for Christmas dinner, so we will see you then." Hermione smiled and gave a last hug.

"Ron, Harry, Gin, Percy, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie. Come say goodbye to Hermione. She's leaving with Seamus and his family now." At that 6 redheads came running and crushing Hermione in several hugs. Harry slowly walked up, hesitantly, not sure if Hermione would talk to him. He felt bad for attacking Seamus. He was still angry with Hermione and Seamus, but he had no right to attack another student. When Lisa saw what Harry and Ron had done, she wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the night and then today and only agreed to continue seeing him if he apologized.

"Mione? Seamus?" he asked quietly.

Blue and Jade eyes met emerald. They narrowed their eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for attacking you Seamus and I'm sorry for hurting your best friend, Mione." Seamus and Hermione's eyes softened. 

"I forgive you, but don't you ever do that again!"

"Yeah, um- So have a good break." Hermione and Seamus nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence. It was going to take much more than an apology for things to be the same. If Harry wanted to be friends, he would have to prove it. That included not ignoring her. Harry nodded and then rejoined his girlfriend.

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ron looked up from his snogging session with Lavender.

"Yes?"

"Get your butt over here and say goodbye to Hermione."

"See ya Hermione" he said lazily without making eye contact and went back to snogging Lavender.

"RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY!"

"Mr. Weasley; it's fine. Ron and I aren't on good terms anyways. See you for Christmas dinner?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Yes, dear. Seamus-you take good care of Hermione." Seamus nodded and put his arm around Hermione again. Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan bade them goodbye and led Hermione and Seamus in a secluded area of he station. Mr. Finnegan pulled out a lamp.

"That's our portkey," Seamus told Hermione. He took her hand and all four of them placed their hands upon it and Hermione felt a tug in her stomach and she was sucked into a whirl of wind. A few minutes later, they tumbled out onto a grassy knoll facing a massive house.

"Welcome home, Mia." He kissed her softly on her jawline. Hermione blushed. Seamus took her hand and they slowly followed Seamus' parents into the house.


	30. First Day at the Finnegans

_Harry__ potter rocks my sox: Thanks:) I try!_

_Amics__ Per Sempre: Well, here's the next chapter_

_HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel__: Yeah-cool, huh? You won;t really hear about any pranks till Christmas Dinner at the Weasleys_

_Strawberries and Blueberries: Here's the next chapter_

_Firehottie__: In a way, yes. They knew because Dumbledore asked __Charlie_ to train them.__

_I Love Redheads: Wow! I portray them just the way __J.K._ does! Yaay. I'm glad I do:-) Yeah, ___Harry__ always was more forgiving and smarter. It'll be a while before _Ron___ comes around. I'm not sure how long. They will be there for the whole holiday though-I just don't know how many chapters._

_Draco__ is the man: Yes, we arent very happy with __ron__ right now. I'm glad you like the chapter_

_FunkyWitchOnFire__: Here's another chapter:-) I'm glad you like:-)_

Hermione looked around in wonder as she looked around the house. The house was humongous, had hardwood floors, and the rooms were painted a bright yellow, giving it a warm atmosphere. Pictures hung over the fireplace and along the staircase. Her attention was drawn to a photograph of a sandy-haired boy, of about 11, who she immediately recognized as Seamus and a sandy-haired girl of about 5. Seamus stood next to her and stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to hold in his tears.

"That was my sister." 

"What was her name? You've told me about her, but never her name."

"Ailia"

"That's a beautiful name, just like her." Hermione made a promise to herself should she ever have a daughter, she would name her after Seamus' sister. Seamus was shaking and Hermione took his hand in hers. Seamus smiled at Hermione gratefully. "She'll always be part of you Seamie. No one can ever take that away from you."

"Hermione, Seamus; Come for dinner." Mrs. Finnegan called. 

"Come, Mia. You'll love my mam's cooking." Hermione followed Seamus into the dining room. Seamus pulled a chair out for Hermione and then took a seat next to her. Mrs. Finnegan set the food on the table, Mr. Finnegan helping. They both took seats across from Hermione and Seamus.

"Thank you for having me Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan."

"Please child, call me Keara." Mrs. Finnegan smiled warmly.

"And call me Daithi." Mr. Finnegan added.

"See, I told you they would love you!" Seamus whispered. Hermione just blushed.

"Ok. Keara, Daithi-thanks for having me."

"No need to thank us. It's our pleasure and Seamus would have sulked during the entire break otherwise."

"Mum!" Seamus exclaimed. He turned a scarlet red. Mr. Finnegan chuckled.

"So Hermione, Seamus tells me you are quite intelligent."

"I wouldn't say so." She said quietly.

"Mia!" Seamus shook his head. "She's a genius, only is much too modest. In fact up till this year, she was always in the library and had her head in a book. Well, when she wasn't out saving the world."

"That was Harry."

"Don't give him all the credit. You know he never would have done what he did if it wasn't for you. Who discovered it was a basilisk that was petrifying students in your second year? Who figured out what was being protected in your first year? Who helped get through all this obstacles in your first year? Who helped Harry get through the tasks of fourth year?" Hermione slowly met Seamus' eyes and blushed.

"Besides child, Harry isn't the one who is going to destroy Voldemort for good." Hermione's head shot up at those words and met Mr. Finnegan's eyes.

"You know?" Hermione squeaked.

"Child, you are an exact replica of Rowena. I see Godric in you. He was quite the prankster in his day. I went to school with your parents. We may have been in different houses, but we were the best of friends. I am very familiar with the prophecy. I know everything child-the mark, the destiny...Dumbledore specifically asked me to be someone you can go to because I know this whole thing is overwhelming and as Seamus is obviously so fond of you, I would like to be like a mother figure to you and Daithi would like to be like a father figure. You can talk more openly here. No one is here to report knowledge to Voldemort."

"No one else knows, do they?"

"The Weasleys, but not all of them. Just Molly, Arthur, and the two eldest sons."

"Wha? How?"

"Your newest trainer is none other than Charlie Weasley." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Charlie? Why is Charlie training me and then eventually Helga's heir?"

"You two have a bond, do you not? A brother-sister bond?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, he's more of a brother than my own brother was."

"Well, it has come to Dumbledore's attention that you are fighting your feelings." Hermione blushed. "Hopefully Charlie will be able to help you-as a brother and someone I know you feel you really need to talk to, maybe you won't fight so much. Besides, Charlie has worked with dragons and you have to be prepared for anything that Voldemort throws at you. Charlie has agreed to step away from Romania until you are all trained. He will have a private room close to your and Seamus' head quarters."

"Oh."

"Ok, child-you've had a lot to take in. Seamus, why don't you take Hermione up to her room?" 

Seamus nodded and took Hermione's hand in his. They walked up the spiral staircase and made a right. Seamus opened the door and Hermione gasped. The room was beautiful. It had bright yellow walls. The trim of the window was a pale blue and the familiars of Helga, Rowena, and Godric lined the ceiling. There was a small table which was covered in various drawings and the bed had piles of stuffed animals.

"This room was my sister's. I thought you might like to stay here rather than the guest room because my room is right next door to this one. There's a door that connects the two so if you need me, just come right in. Though, I do recommend you knocking unless you don't mind seeing me...I sure wouldn't mind." Seamus smirked. Hermione playfully swatted him after turning a deep crimson. 

"Seamus!"

"What? You're a beautiful girl. You can't expect me not to say anything." Hermione just shook her head, laughing to herself, but embarrassed at the same time. "Alrighty, I'll let you change. Call me when you're done, alright?" Hermione nodded and Seamus walked next door, shutting the door behind him Hermione sighed. Fred and George's teasing had really irked her if only because she had a feeling that they could be right, well for her liking Seamus. She very much doubted that Seamus liked her in the same way and she was scared to see if he had the mark because if he didn't, she didn't know how it would affect her. Shaking her head, she quickly changed and then walked next door. She lightly knocked on the door. "Seamus?"

"Coming Mione." Seamus opened the door. He was just putting his shirt on. Hermione gulped as she felt her face sweating upon seeing him. Her heart was beating in her chest furiously. Her arm started to burn. "Owwwww!" Hermione screamed.

"Mia?" Seamus asked, concerned. Hermione promptly fainted. "Mia!!! Wake up!" He shook her. Seamus ran downstairs. 

"Mum! Mum!" Seamus was hysterical.

"What, child what is it?"

"It's Mia. She yelled out in pain and fainted."

"Dear me." Mrs. Finnegan and Mr. Finnegan rushed up the stairs after Seamus. Mrs. Finnegan lay her hand upon Hermione's head and sighed in relief. "She'll be fine. She's just fainted." She gently lifted Hermione up and laid her on her bed. Seamus looked at Hermione worriedly, ignoring the pain in his arm till he got a sudden throb.

"Ow!" he yelled and then blushed sheepishly.

"Seamus?"

"My arm." Mrs. Finnegan sighed. 

"Dear, would you please take Seamus to his room and check his mark? I need to check on Hermione's." Mr. Finnegan nodded.

"Come, son." Seamus followed his father, while sending worried glances at his Mia.

"Son, your mother is here. Come." Seamus promptly sat on his bed upon entering. He looked up at his father.

"I can't tell her yet, can I?"

"No son. My guess is her emotions went on overload when she saw you in such a state." It was then Seamus realized his condition. He inwardly groaned and hurriedly threw on his shirt.

"But why would it cause her to faint?"

"She's not accepting her feelings and she doubts your feelings. You have to realize, son, that the fate of the world rests in her hands. She's bound to one person. Could she even dare to believe that he's been right in front of her the entire time? She's scared. You told your mother and I that her friends abandoned her. Can you imagine what she must be feeling then-she's probably scared that she will lose you too and the fact she is developing feelings is frightening her."

"Dad, I think I'm falling in love with her. Can I not even tell her that much? That I have feelings for her?" Mr. Finnegan shook his head sadly.

"But...."

"Son, be patient. In good time, she will come to you, but you need to wait. She is obviously not ready. She needs to open up and accept the feelings. You will know when the time is right."

"I-I've liked her for a long time dad and it's-I want to hold her and...It's so difficult to keep my feelings in check." 

"I know. Here, let me see your arm." Seamus thrust out his arm. Mr. Finnegan took it gently in his hands and studied his mark. It was vivid. The badger was climbing up the side of the star and the colors were swirling. Mr. Finnegan put his hand upon it. He felt the mark slightly raised, yet smooth. Mr. Finnegan smiled.

"Dad?"

"It's deep."

"Why was it hurting?"

"You feel pain when your heart aches, but it was worse because you were really worried about Hermione."

"How come never before?"

"You were never so close to love before. You may already be in love son, but haven't realized it yet." Seamus looked down and a tear rolled down his cheek. Mr. Finnegan took his son into his arms, comforting him.

"I..I've never felt this way about anyone before. And then when I first started to like her in her third year and really knew it in her fourth year, well she was always with Harry and Ron and I never thought I would have a chance with her. Then, I got to know her this year and I was all that she had. When Dumbledore told me, I was the heir-the one she was bound to, I was so happy. And now- I can't even let her know how much she means to me."

"Be patient. You two are bound. She will come around, but you have to give her time. She has lost so much, but you have given her life again. Whether or not she will admit it, she does have feelings for you. We will call Charlie. If anyone can convince her to give into her heart, he can." Seamus stiffened at Charlie's name and he frowned. Mr. Finnegan laughed.

"Calm down, son. Charlie is a brother to Hermione and he knows the prophecy by heart. He knows you two are bound and believe me, he can read Hermione like a book. She may not know it, but he knows all too well what is going on in that heart and head of hers." Seamus nodded.

"Now get some sleep. I'm sure you'll be dreaming of Arienh." Seamus blushed. Mr. Finnegan ruffled his hair and stepped out where his wife was waiting.

"Well?"

"He's in love, but doesn't realize it, but is quite upset he can't do anything about his feelings just yet." Mrs. Finnegan nodded.

"Arienh went into emotional overload."

"Just as I suspected."

"She's scared too. What are we going to do dear; if she keeps this up...."

"Call Charlie." 

"Right." They walked downstairs and threw a bunch of floo powder into the fireplace.

"The Burrow," Mrs. Finnegan stated. Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan stuck their heads through the green flame. Ron and Lavender were in a corner kissing, Percy reading, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley reading the paper, and Harry, Lisa, and Bill were playing a game of Exploding Snap. Fred and George were likely creating pranks and Charlie resting. Harry jumped upon seeing a face in the flames.

"Hello Harry dear."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan. Seamus and Hermione alright?"

"They're sleeping."

"Keara! Daithi! What a pleasant surprise! Do come on over."

"Afraid, we cannot Molly. Don't want to leave the children alone. They are sleeping."

"Already?"

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuum!" Seamus yelled, running out of Hermione's room, falling down the stairs, and tumbling into the living room. Charlie walked into the living room in the Burrow. "What's all the commotion?"

"Ooh," Seamus groaned.

"Seamus!" Mrs. Finnegan rubbed his head. "You ok?" Seamus nodded. "Now, what's wrong dear?" Mrs. Finnegan looked at her son with concern. His face was full of fear. "And shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I was watching Mia sleep," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I was watching Mia sleep." He blushed. "Mrs. Finnegan chuckled. "But Mia!"

"What about Hermione, son?"

"She has a fever! Hurry!"

"I know she does, child. I've given her a potion. The fever will go down, but will take a few more minutes. I'll be up to check up on her again in a few minutes."

"Muuuuuuum! What if she dies?!"

"She is not going to die."

"Just come look, now!" he whined.

"Dear me! Are you going to be like this all Christmas? I'll be back Molly. My love- stricken son here....." Seamus glared at his mother and dragged her up the stairs and pulled her into Hermione's room. Mrs. Finnegan approached Hermione's bed and felt her head. She was burning up, but it was much lower than before. She replaced the wet towel upon her head and quietly checked her vitals, which were normal.

"What's wrong?"

"Shh child. She's fine. Let me check her mark." Mrs. Finnegan pulled back Hermione's sleeve. The lion was now clearly visible and her mark was smooth. The colors had merged together, but there was still a crack.. "Seamus, touch her forehead and hold it there for a few minutes. The mark is begging for a touch and Hermione in her conscious state isn't giving into her heart." Seamus gently placed his hand upon her head and felt her fever go down slowly. Within a few minutes it had disappeared. 

"Seamus..." Hermione mumbled and rolled over in her sleep. Mrs. Finnegan smiled.

"Ok, now you young man, off to bed."

"But..."

"No ifs, ands, or buts. You need to restore your strength as well." Seamus pouted as his mother pushed him into his room. Shaking her head and hiding a smile, Mrs. Finnegan made her way back downstairs. "Sorry about that Molly."

"It's fine. Was that about the mark?"

"Partly. Charlie?"

"Yes, Mrs. Finnegan?" Charlie looked up from watching the game between Bill, Lisa, and Harry.

"Would it be possible for you to come and stay for a few days?"

"Yes, Keara, but why me?"

"You are like Hermione's brother. She loves you like she loved her own brother. Seamus also needs someone closer to his age and who knows the prophecy to look up to and to talk to. I'll fill you in."

"Alright, Let me pack a bag and I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thank you Charlie. Bye kids, Arthur, Molly.

"Bye!" They called. Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan then disappeared from the flames. A few minutes later, Charlie stumbled into the living room and brushed the soot off from his clothes. 

"Hello Charlie. I really appreciate this."

"No problem Keara." Mrs. Finnegan quickly showed him to his room where Charlie dropped off his bag and then followed her to Hermione's room. Seamus was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking Hermione's cheek.

"Seamus! I thought I told you to go to bed?!"

"Erm-uh..eep!" He turned a crimson red and dashed into his room. Mrs. Finnegan shook her head. "That son of mine..." Charlie chuckled and then followed Mrs. Finnegan to the kitchen. She poured him a cup of tea and proceeded to tell him about the situation between Hermione and Seamus and the events of today.

"Seamus does love her. He just hasn't realized it, but he does admit that he is falling in love with her. Seamus isn't the problem, Charlie. It's Arienh."

"Let me guess. She won't accept it and doesn't believe that Seamus ever could and she refuses to give in to her heart." Mrs. Finnegan nodded. Charlie sighed. 

"Mrs. Finnegan. I will help. I know I can. I've known Hermione for 7 years. No one has ever given her a second look, except Krum, but that was a fling. She was always one of the guys or viewed as a bookworm. No one ever really took the time to get to know her."

"Charlie, Seamus loves her." Charlie smiled. "And I'm glad someone has finally seen what a special girl she is. I'm pretty upset with my brother right now and I owe Seamus my life. I'll talk to Mya. I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, Goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight Keara" Charlie quietly made his way up the stairs. He stepped into Hermione's room. Seamus was laying in a chair, holding Hermione's hand. Charlie smiled. He kissed Hermione on the brow and smiled at Seamus. Without a word, he made his way out the door, thinking about just how he was going to get Hermione to give into her heart.


	31. Charlie: Big Brother

_Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry for the delay. I went on vacation and then was without internet connection. Now I'm in grad school, so updates will now be weekly instead of daily. This chapter may be crappy- I'm trying to get back into it after a long break. Next chapter: Christmas Dinner_

A gust of wind blew the curtains to the side. Squeezing Hermione's hand, Seamus rubbed his eyes with his free hand and gently smiled at Hermione. Seamus took a deep breath and pushed aside a lock of Hermione's black hair, feeling it flow through his fingers. Seamus sighed. Hermione was so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Seamus?" Seamus was startled out of his thoughts and found Charlie standing in the doorway. "She's innocent and sweet when she sleeps, isn't she? Not a worry in the world. Who'd believe she's to bring about Voldemort's downfall?"

Seamus quietly nodded and allowed his fingers to make their way across Hermione's soft skin. Charlie gently smiled and studied Seamus for a minute. "You love her." Seamus gasped at Charlie's bluntness.

"I..I.."

"Seamus, it' alright. It's ok to be scared, confused. Come, let us talk and let Arienh sleep." Seamus hesitated. "Seamus. She'll be fine. We're just outside. Your mum and dad are just in the next room." Seamus nodded in resignation, placed a small kiss on Hermione's cheek, and followed Charlie outside.

Charlie led Seamus out the door and down the hill a little way. He conjured up a fire and motioned for Seamus to sit. "Seamus?"

Seamus met Charlie's eyes. "Yes?"

"You can talk to me, you know? You have nothing to be wary of. Hermione is like a sister to me. I know the prophecy to a deep grounding. I can read Hermione like a book."

"I'm scared and it hurts not to be able to tell Mia how much she means to me and I'm confused as to the full extent of my feelings. Yet, I get so jealous of everyone. When Mia gave you a hug, I was so jealous and then even when Mum was going to call you over. What's my role in this prophecy? When can Mia know I'm the one she is bound to? What if someone tries to take Mia away from me? What if she doesn't love me, ever? What if I'm not really the heir?"

"Seamus! Calm down."

"Sorry." Seamus looked down. Charlie took him in a brotherly hug and looked at him seriously.

"Seamus, first of all, you ARE the heir. There is no denying it. You have the mark to prove it. The fact the mark changes as your feelings do shows that it is the true mark. You are bound to Mya. Her mark is changing too. You both feel the jolts and pain. And jealous of me, Seamus? I'm jealous of you."

'Jealous of me? But why?"

"It's not everyday do you find such an amazing young lady like Mya here. There's also the fact you contribute significantly to Voldemort's downfall. Mya may love me like a brother, Seamus and I may only love her like a sister, but her heart is bound to you. That love is to be treasured. I wouldn't trade Mya's heart for anything! Yes Seamus, you are bound. Anyone may to take Mya away, but you see her heart wants yours. She will never be able to tie herself to anyone else. It will always try to return to you. So no matter how hard someone tries, hey will never gain her love. Hold onto her, Seamus. Protect her. Show her that you will never leave her. That's all can suggest for now. There will be a time when you can let her know and Seamus?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"No questioning your feelings. You are falling in love. Mya is denying it and she doesn't believe you could, but that is why I am here."

The door slammed and Charlie and Seamus jumped and saw Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Mia! You'll catch a cold!" Seamus rushed up and wrapped his arms around her, leading her back into the house. Charlie slowly followed.

"Charlie? What are you doing here? It's good to see you." Charlie smiled.

"Accepting Mrs. Finnegan's offer to visit for a few days. Think I would pass up seeing you when I never see you anymore?" Hermione smiled and rested her head upon Seamus' shoulder. Seamus entwined his fingers with Hermione's. Hermione sighed in content.

"Well, I'm glad you came, Charlie. Now you can help plan more pranks!" Charlie burst into laughter.

"I never thought I would see the day when you turned into the twins!"

"Seamus! Could you come here for a moment?"

"Coming Mum!" He softly kissed Hermione on the cheek and rushed off. Hermione blushed as she stared after him.

"Mya?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to tell me something?"

"Isn't Seamie sweet?"

Charlie smiled. "Yes, he obviously cares very much for you."

Hermione turned around and faced Charlie and gave a half smile. 'No. He's my best friend. That's what it is."

"Mya?" Charlie took Hermione's hand in his. "What is it? Something is bothering you."

"I..I'm confused Charlie."

"What about? Is it Seamus? The prophecy?"

"Maybe a little bit of both. The prophecy scares me. I'm so young, but I know it's the truth. I'm confused as to how I feel for Seamus. Charlie, I..I think I I...Something is there. I find myself …his touch..I yearn for it. But—I'm bound Charlie. I'm bound to an heir and Seamus could never feel the same way and I'm scared and I don't want to believe that I'm feeling something for Seamus when we can never be together."

"Mya? Do you remember what Dumbledore said? You will love one person and one person only. There will be a pull. Why could Seamus not be the heir?"

"It's too good to be true."

Mya- tell him how you feel. Don't fight it. If he's the heir, you've found he who you are bound to and the sooner training will start. Don't you realize by fighting your feelings, you're waning your strength Your mark clearly shows such too. Keara tells me you fainted last night. Mya, if Seamus doesn't return how you feel, you are not bound."

"I don't think my heart can take the rejection Charlie."

"Arienh, you have to be strong. Please don't fight. You're a special girl."

"Charlie, Mia. Mum says lunch is ready."

"Alright. Come Mya." Charlie gently pushed Hermione forward. She looked at Seamus shyly. He gently took her hand and sat her down next to him. Charlie took a seat across. As the family quietly ate and talked, Charlie paid close attention to Seamus and Hermione. More than once, he caught the two sneaking shy glances at them. He could see the conflict written across Hermione's face and the pain etched across Seamus' face. Hermione suddenly gasped in pain. Seamus quickly got up, but then screamed in pain. Harlie along with Mr. and Mrs Finnegan quickly got p and helped the two children to their rooms. After checking their marks, Charlie helped the Finnegan's prepare a dreamless sleep potion. Within minutes Seamus and Hermione were asleep.

"Charlie? Any ideas?"

"Action, Keara. And it will all have to happen at Christmas dinner. They need to be forced into contact Till then, they need to be alone as much as possible. Seamus loves Hermione. That I know for sure. Mya admits she is feeling something, which is a start."

Seamus quietly stepped into Hermiones room where she was sleeping soundly. He smiled and sat on a chair, gently stroking her cheek. His mark was very bright. The badger was almost at the top of the star and the colors had mixed. The sun slowly shone through the window and Hermione slowly opened her eyes

"Morning princess." Hermione smiled at the nickname.

"Morning." She slowly sat up. "Ready for Christmas dinner?"

"Yes; I get to be with you and I can't wait to play that prank!" Hermione smiled. Seamus leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Go get ready. Charlie is taking you Christmas shopping. I'm going with mum and dad. Can't let you see." Hermione jumped out of bed. "I'll be downstairs, love."

A few minutes later, Hermione was downstairs and Seamus had his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her on the cheek again and the 5 of them were on the other side of the floo network at the entrance to Diagon Alley.


	32. Christmas Dinner

__

New Chapter! Thanks everyone's for the reviews!!!!! Sorry it's taking me long to update. I only have internet at school now till I get my phone line connected, which should happen within the next two weeks.

Seamus gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. "Ready?" Hermione shook her head. Charlie chuckled.

"Mya-it's fine. Mum will be upset if you don't show. My brother is an idiot. Just ignore him."

"Remember the prank? Mia- I bet Fred and George can help us out." Hermione managed a small smile and Charlie shook his head, hiding his laughter. Seamus and Hermione were replicas of his prankster brothers, if not worse as he had heard. It was also time to put his plan into action. In his family, only he, Bill, and his parents knew just how important it was and he had to make sure it stayed that way, yet at the same time, the two children needed a shove. He could only do that at home. Hermione gripped Seamus' hand tightly and watched as Charlie disappeared into the flames. It was agreed that Seamus and Hermione would appear last and would then close the connection. Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan soon appeared in the Burrow. 

"Ready Mia Cara?"

"Let's do that prank!" Seamus grinned mischievously and shouted 'The Burrow' He tumbled into the Weasley's living room, pulling Hermione with him. Seamus and Hermione grinned at each other and quietly muttered a charm. Everyone looked on in shock as Ron sprouted branches filled with green leaves. A puff of purple smoke exploded from the fireplace and birds flew out of the fireplace and perched upon Ron. Seamus and Hermione giggled and soon were rolling on the floor, laughing. Fred and George shared mischievous smiles, thrilled at the concept of someone pranking their younger brother. Charlie shook his head and muttered the counter curse. Ron glared at Seamus and Hermione and then the rest of the household, who seemed to be hiding their laugher.

"It's NOT funny!" He took hold of Lavender's hand and stalked off.

"Now?" Bill whispered to Charlie. Charlie shook his head. 

"No Bill. In a few hours. After dinner. Don't know the affect the mark will have. It's getting stronger." 

Bill nodded in understanding and watched on in amusement as Fred and George literally dragged Seamus and Hermione up to their lab. "Uh-oh. I think our duo has become quadrupled."

"You've just realized this, brother of mine? I've known we would have two sets of trouble instead of one since the train station."

Harry looked on, perplexed. "She's changed. Should be an interesting Christmas."

"Seamus is good for her," Lisa whispered.

Seamus and Hermione glared at the twins in irritation, who had once again decided to singsong their annoying song.

"Seamus likes Mione! Mione likes Seamus!"

"Will you shut up?"

"No."

"But."

"Not till you admit it!"

Seamus and Hermione glared at the twins and then shared a mischievous smile, bursting into their own song.

"Freddie likes Angie! Georgie likes Katie!"

"My name is NOT Freddie!"

"And my name is NOT Georgie!" The twins shouted together.

"Will you shut up with your song?"

"No."

"Freddie likes Angie!"

"Georgie likes Katie"

"Fine-we'll shut up! Just don't call us Freddie and Georgie!"

Seamus and Hermione grinned in triumph and hi-fived each other. "So, what's the prank plan for dinner?" Fred and George grinned and the 4 of them huddled together, plotting their prank.

"Fred, George, Hermione, Seamus! Come down for dinner." They nodded to each other and raced down the stairs. Hermione and Seamus jumped into the two free chairs next to Charlie and Fred and George collapsed into a pair of chairs across from them. All 4 wore mischievous smiles and everyone looked at them wearily, not knowing what to expect next. 

"Kids, behave." Mrs. Weasley looked pointedly at Fred and George. At that moment, Seamus and Hermione muttered a charm and Harry sprouted wings and a halo over his head. He floated up into the air and his clothes turned into a white gown. There was an explosion in the living room when several Filibuster Fireworks went off. Ron picked at his food and screamed when he saw spiders crawling up his arm. Little did he know, it was simply an illusion.

"Ron! What are you screaming about?"

"s—s—spiders!" Seamus and Hermione snickered. Fred and George took that moment to point their wands at Lavender. Her hair turned a bright green with Christmas lights adorning the side of her head. She screamed when Lisa pointed out her hair was green. Fred and George broke into laughter. Lisa watched as Harry did a series of somersaults in the air.

"Um, does anyone else realize Harry has turned into an angel and is flying around in the air above the table?" Mrs. Weasley looked over from Ron and then glared at Fred and George.

"Wasn't us!" They smiled sweetly. Seamus and Hermione giggled. Mrs.Weasley looked over at Hermione and Seamus in surprise.

"Spiders!!!!" Ron screamed!

"Fred, George, Seamus, Hermione! Out!!!! Better yet, go de-gnome the garden."

"But what about dinner?"

"1 hour! Now out!"

Mrs. Weasley muttered the counter spells as the 4 of them rushed out of the dining room as if their feet were on fire.

"Ouch!" Hermione dropped the gnome she was holding.

"Mia?" Seamus rushed over in concern.

"He bit me!" She glared at the gnome, which smirked. In one quick movement, Seamus grabbed the gnome and threw it over the fence.He rushed over and took Hermione's hand, looking at her finger in concern. Seamus kissed Hermione's hand and she blushed. . Fred and George looked over at the pair, smirking, and trying to hold in their laughter. It was so obvious to them that Seamus had feelings for Hermione.

"All better?" Seamus whispered. Hermione smiled faintly and could feel her cheeks burning up. Fred and George suddenly burst into laughter. Seamus and Hermione quickly turned around.

"What?!"

"It is so obvious."

"Don't even start.. Freddie and Georgie!" Fred and George immediately became quiet, shooting glares at Seams and Hermione and quickly turned around, muttering about never being able to have fun. Seamus smirked. Hermione nodded to Seamus with an evil glint in her eye. She picked up a wad at snow and threw it full force, hitting Fred in the back in the process. She snickered. 

"Hey!" Fred shouted and turned around. Seamus threw a snowball at George and grinned. Hermione burst into laughter when George shouted out. Fred picked up a wad of snow and threw it at Hermione, who ducked. The snow slammed Seamus right on the face. He quickly rubbed his face.

"This means war!" Hermione and Seamus began rapidly throwing snow at Fred and George, who threw snow right back at them. Laughing, the 4 of them engaged into a full-fledged snowball war. Hermione and Seamus teamed up against the twins. 

"Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley looked over at Ron.

"Yes dear?"

"Should the twins, Seamus, and Hermione not be having fun?"

"De-gnoming the garden isn't fun."

"Then um-you should maybe look out the window. It looks like they are having a lot of fun to me."

At that Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Harry, Lisa, Lavender, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley followed Ron's gaze. Charlie and Bill cracked up.

"Bill! Charlie!"

"Sorry Mum" Shaking her head, she marched outside.

"Seamus, Hermione, Fred, George. I send you her on punishment and…" The four of them grinned cheekily. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"Well, go clean up and come for dinner. No more nomsense."

The four of them raced inside and up the stairs where they quickly changed and strolled downs to the kitchen. The four of them had water dripping from their hair. Bill and Charlie burst into laughter.

"Leave it to you 4 to make a punishment fun." They grinned as they quickly ate their dinner. 

Charlie whispered to Bill

"Plan A"

Bill nodded. Ginny and Neville were in a corner playing Exploding Snap. Ron and Harry were in a game of Wizard's Chess. Lavender and Lisa each were cheering on their boyfriends. Seamus and Hermione quietly walked into the living room holding hands. Chrlie nodded to Bill and mistletoe appeared on top of Seamus and Hermione.

"Stop!" Seamus and Hermione froze in their tracks and looked up.

Charlie laughed. "You have to kiss."

Hermione and Seamus blushed and inched away, only to be forced back. Charlie burst into laughter.

"It's enchanted, you two."

"Charlie!" Hermione exclaimed. "You—you—it wasn't there before!" Charlie just grinned. 

"Well go on you two. Kiss." Everyone was watching in amusement. Hermione and Seamus glared at Bill and Charlie, folded their arms and sat down. In truth, Seamus really wanted to kiss Hermione and secretly thanked Charlie, but gosh how could he kiss the woman he loved in front of everyone. There was also the fact that Hermione was really uncomfortable. Bill shrugged.

"You can't stay there forever."

"Watch us!"

"Suit yourself." He laughed at their expression.

8:00 turned into 9:00 into 10:00. Eventually it was 2 in the morning and Hermione still sat there, grinning. They would show everyone.

"Come on guys. Just kiss already!" Ginny complained.

Seamus and Hermione smiled at each other, snickering. 

"Whatever! I'm going to bed!"

Harry, Ron, Lisa, Neville, Lavender, Mr. And Mrs Weasley, and the Finnegan's slowly followed their example. Charlie and Bill watched in amusement.

"You guys seriously gonna stay like that."

"You better believe it!"

"Damn Gryffindor bravery matched with Ravenclaw mind!" Bill muttered under his breath. Hermine giggled. She and Seamus began talking in whispers. Charlie and Bill gave up and quietly went upstairs. Seamus smiled at Hermione and she grinned. Hermione rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Sleepy?"

"Hermione nodded.

"I can kiss you and you can go to sleep then sweetheart."

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "And let them win?! Never!" Seamus laughed and then laid down. Hermione traced his face lighlly and lay her head upon his chest. Seamus wrapped an arm around her.

"More pranks tomorrow?"

"Mm." Hermione mumbled. Seamus smiled warmly and pecked her on her jaw. Eventually the two of them were fast asleep in each other's arms.

"Hey Bill look at this!"

Bill quietly made his ways towards his brother, who was staring at Seamus and Hermione and chuckled.

"They won't kiss, but.."

Charlie smacked Bill on the arm.

"Don't. That's my sister we're talking about."

"I'm joking Charlie. But look, they are bound. You know that as well as I do. There's a hidden love there."

"A hidden love where?" Ginny's voice came floating down the stairs. Bill and Charlie smiled at their younger sister.

She froze when she saw Seamus and Hermione. Bill and Charlie chuckled.

"A hidden love there sister mine."

"Are Seamus and Mione.."

"No sis. They are scared, in denial. But as you can plainly see… Donh't tell me you haven't noticed…."

Soon, the living room began to fill up. It was time to open gifts. Seamus and Hermione still lay in the middle of the room, under an enchanted mistletoe, fast asleep in each other's arms.


	33. Christmas Morning

Fred and George snickered. They couldn't wait to tease their prankster buddies. Harry simply raised an eyebrow.

"Should we wake them?"

"No-let them sleep-it's so cute."

"But."

Fred broke up their debate by conjuring a bucket of water and causing it to pour over Seamus and Hermione. They sputtered and sat up. Fred and George grinned.

"Morning lovebirds" Seamus and Hermione glared at Fred and George.

"Get them!" Hermione shouted. Seamus and Hermione jumped up and made to run after Fred and George, but were thrown back. Fred and George smirked.

"Damn mistletoe! I'll get you for this Charlie!" Hermione and Seamus cursed under their breath

"Aw-just kiss"

"I did, damnit! I kissed her on the jaw."

"Has to be on the lips. Sorry Seamus, the mistletoe hasn't approved." Hermione glared at Charlie.

"Oh fine!" Seamus leaned over and pecked Hermione on the lips. Hermione blushed. The two got up and made to tackle Fred and George, but were thrown back again.

"What?!" Bill smirked and took a bow.

"That was my doing. No pecks. Now time for presents. Just break the enchantment and…" Hermione and Seamus fumed as everyone stared.

"What are you looking at?"

"Watching and waiting."

"Well I'm not going to kiss Mia with all of you watching!"

"But that's the fun of it." Hermione put her hand upon Seamus's. Seamus met her eyes.

"Mia. I---There's no out unless we..er I…" Hermione put a finger to her lips and snuggled up to Seamus.

"Shh-Seamus. It's alright. You can kiss me, but not with everyone looking." She smiled, feeling her heart race. She took out her wand and cast an invisibility charm around her and Seamus.

"Hey! Where did they go?!"

"Invisibility charm. Typical Mya."

"Mia, I.."

"They can't see us Seamus." She felt his face. Seamus intook his breath at her touch and felt a burning sensation upon his arm. He gulped. Slowly, he leaned over and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. Hermione leaned in and shut her eyes. Seamus gasped. He couldn't believe he was kissing his Arienh. He reluctantly broke away. His heart was beating and his arm was burning. Hermione released the counter curse while breathing heavily. She yearned to have Seamus' lips on hers again, but felt in her heart that it could never be possible. She screamed in pain at a jolt in her arm and promptly fainted.

"Hermione!" Seamus shouted out. His arm suddenly thrust forward and he screamed and fainted. Everyone looked over in concern at the shouts and Mrs. Finnegan rushed over when she saw the two kids on the floor.

"They've fainted."

Mrs. Weasley shooed the younger kids out.

"But."

"Fred! They will be fine. Now go. We'll fill you in later."

Grumbling, he followed his brother outside. Mr. Weasley shut the door and put a silencing spell around the room.

"Will they be ok?" Bill asked in concern.

"I'm sure they will." Mrs. Finnegan slowly lifted up Hermione's sleeve, exposing her mark. It was hot to the touch. Mrs. Finnegan quickly pulled back her arm. The eagle was flying at the top of the star and the lion was formed fully. The star was very bright and had a tad bit of a golden outline. Mr. Finnegan looked at Seamus' mark. It was burning and was very bright. The badger was farther up and was almost at the top of the star.

"The kiss they shared has unleashed some feelings." Hermione and Seamus groaned at that moment.

"My head." Seamus made to go to Hermione, but Bill held him back. "Not just yet. You need to restore your strength. No moving." He helped Seamus sit up as Charlie did the same to Hermione. The two looked around in confusion.

"What..what happened?"

"You fainted and your marks are hot."

"Marks?" Hermione looked at Seamus.

Bill threw his hand over his mouth and Charlie glared at him.

"Yes Mya-your marks, er rather one."

"Oh" _I should have known. Seamus couldn't have the mark. That would only be a dream come true._ Hermione thought to herself.

"And why..why did Seamus faint."

"Scared" Mr. Finnegan looked at his son, communicating that wasn't the reason.

"Here you go." Mrs. Finnegan handed Seamus and Hermione each a flask with blue liquid. "It will restore your strength." They quickly gulped it down and felt a warmness fill their bodies. Seamus quickly walked over to Hermione and wrapped her in his arms. He nuzzled her. "You ok?" She nodded and smiled.

"Alright. Let's call everyone back to open presents." Mrs. Wealsey stepped outside.

"Mia?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want you to open mine in private."

"And mine in private also." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. At that moment the room filled with the rest of the household and a pile of presents were in front of everyone. Hermione picked up the first gift. It was from Charlie. She quickly opened it and saw a dragon figurine. It was jade green with piercing red eyes. 

"Charlie! It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"There's more to it. Whenever you need to talk to me, all you need to do is touch it and say you need to see me. I'll be there right away."

"Thank you," she whispered and threw her arms around him in an embrace. She slowly walked back next to Seamus, who smiled at her. He opened his gift from Charlie. It was small book. 

"You write in it Seamus. I have one too. You can talk to me. I was going to get joke materials, but I figured Fred and George already took care of that."

"Thank you Charlie. After opening several more gifts and receiving the typical Weasley sweater, Seamus took Hermione's hand.

"Hey guys. Mia and I are going to go up for a bit. We wanted to exchange our gifts in private."

"Alright."

Fred and George snickered.

"Don't even think about it Freddie and Georgie"

They glared and Seamus and Hermione retreated upstairs into Charlie and Bills bedroom. Hermione took a seat at the edge of Charlie's bed and Seamus sat next to her.

"Seamus?"

"Yes love?"

"Something is happening and I have to be honest that I am scared. I—I'm bound Seamus, but.."

Seamus put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Gifts first, then we will talk." Hermione quietly nodded and quietly handed Seamus a small box. He slowly opened it and his eyes widened at the sight. It was an album that fit in the palm of his hand. When he opened, it became large. He flipped through it. There were pictures of him and Hermione from their first prank to the Yule Ball to their time back in Ireland.

"Mia." There were tears in his eyes. "I—I love this…"

"You really like it?"

"Like it? I love it! This means so much to me. I've treasured our friendship for so long and to have you do something like this for me means the world." Hermione smiled. Seamus kissed Hermione softly on her jaw. "Now open mine."

Hermine quickly tore apart the wrapping paper and opened the box and gasped. Zthere was a simple silver chain that changed colors. In the middle was a pendant of her and Seamus holding each other. It was a wizard picture and she smiled as the picture Seamus waved.

"It's beautiful." Seamus reached out his arm and fastened the chain around her neck.

"Not as beautiful as you," he murmured. Hermione felt his breath upon her face and her heart sped up. She looked into Seamus' eyes longingly.

"Seamus—I.."

"What princess?"

"Can—can we talk?"

"Of course love."

"I..Well I.."

Seamus took her hand in his. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Something is happening with me Seamus. I'm feeling something and…"

"What are you feeling?"

Hermione looked down. "It's pointless. I'm bound. How could I…"

"Mia?" Seamus cupped her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. She buried her face against his chest and his arms wrapped themselves around her.

"I think it may have been happening, but after you kissed me today…I realized. Seamus—I'm feeling..I'm feeling something for you and it's tearing me apart. You could never feel that way I know and I'm bound to the heir."

"Mia..Look at me." He lifted up her chin and slowly leaned across and brushed his lips across hers. "Does that answer your question?" He smiled at her tenderly and kissed her again. Hermione blushed and shyly looked away.

"But I'm bound to the heir."

"You don't know who the heir is yet, do you? Couldn't it be me? Remember what your granddad said."

"You mean we could be together? You want that? I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt."

"Mia. I don't want anything else. I would never hurt you. Mia, please-give us a chance. What if I am the heir?"

"That would be a dream come true." 

Seamus smiled and allowed his finger to stroke Hermione's cheek "So you'll give us a chance?"

"I…"

"Mia…Please. I've felt something for so long…It's in the prophecy. If I'm not the heir, you'll know it…But give us a few days at least to be happy. Let me hold you" Hermione lay against Seamus then. "Ok," she whispered. The minute those words exited her mouth, Seamus pulled her close to him, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her tenderly. Hermione wrapped her arms around Seamus. They slowly pulled away.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for so long my princess." He slowly kissed her again. They jumped apart when they heard snickering. Both blushed upon seeing Fred and George. They smirked.

"Just friends, huh? Well NOW will you admit it?"

"Okay Okay! I like Mia!"

"Finally!"

"What did you guys want anyways? More pranking?" They grinned.

"Sadly no. Your mum and dad are waiting so you can go back home."

"Oh." Seamus helped Hermione up. "Let's go." They followed Fred and George downstairs, holding hands.

"Ready?"

"Charlie?"

"Yes Mya?" She ran up to him and hugged him. 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the mistletoe?"

Charlie laughed. "I thought you were mad?"

"I was, but now—if it wasn't for it, I might have gone right on denying how I felt for Seamus. It's because of you, I'm able to give it a chance and I can only wish that he's the heir." Charlie smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"Anything for my sister." With that Hermione raced up to Seamus. After Mr. And Mrs. Finnegan disappeared into the flames, Seamus gave Hermione a light kiss and then shouted the destination for their home and disappeared into the flames, pulling Hermione with him


	34. Back to Hogwarts

"Mia!"

"Go away!" She threw a pillow at the wall and buried her face into the covers.

"Mia. It's time to get up."

"Not now Seamie!" Hermione whined.

Seamus crawled onto Hermione's bed and pulled the covers away from her face. He brushed away a lock of her hair and tenderly stroked her face. Hermione felt a smile creeping upon her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at Seamus. Seamus leaned down and kissed Hermione softly. He broke away and looked tenderly at Hermione. "Come on sweetie. We have to leave for King's Cross soon." 

Hermione pouted. "I don't wanna go back to school!" 

Seamus laughed. "Don't you wanna torture Malfoy? And..I wanna show you off as my girlfriend."

Hermione blushed. "Weeeeeeeell. Fred and George did give us more joke materials….."

"Exactly." Seamus gently helped Hermione out of bed. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Hermione nodded. Seamus pecked Hermione on the cheek and quickly walked out, shutting the door behind him. Hermione sighed happily and could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. Seamus was so sweet and she couldn't believe he liked her. She was so happy, though very fearful at the same time. Last time she opened up her heart, Krum had destroyed it. Seamus was different though, Hermione knew. She was more scared that Seamus wasn't the heir. She quickly finished dressing, threw the rest of her stuff in her trunk, levitated it downstairs, and joined Seamus.

"All set kids?" Seamus and Hermione nodded. Mr. Finnegan picked up the portkey and the four of them were at King's Cross a moment later. "Ok. Have a good term. You better hurry. Try not to get into TOO much trouble. Hermione, you let me know if you need anything." Mrs. Finnegan kissed her gently on the brow and embraced her son. Mr. Finnegan embraced Hermione and then Seamus. 

"Take care of each other you two." At those last words, Seamus took hold of Hermione's hand and they ran through the barrier. They stared at the train that would take them back to Hogwarts.

"Hey Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy sneered. Hermione and Seamus ignored him and smiled at each other. Nothing was going to spoil their newfound happiness. "I'm talking to you Mudblood."

"Bugger off!" Hermione shouted and then leaned against Seamus.

"I have a proposition for you. As you can't resist my charm, I will let you kiss me in exchange for doing my homework." Hermione looked at Draco in disgust and was going to retort when Seamus turned her around, placed his arms around her waist, and kissed her there out in the public. Hermione was shocked for a minute and then smiled and returned the kiss. The broke away, smirking at Draco's shocked expression, and quietly walked into the train, searching for their compartment, which they would be meeting Dean, Parvati, Padma, and Terry in. Seamus opened the door to the compartment and saw the grins on their friends' faces.

"Umm..guys?" Seamus and Hermione looked at the group warily.

"Care to explain what just happened outside?" Seamus and Hermione blushed.

"Well you see…Mia and I..well…"

"Over break…we…" Hermione buried her red face into Seamus's shirt.

"Are you two finally dating?" Seamus and Hermione nodded.

"Wait! What do you mean by finally?" Seamus and Hermione narrowed their eyes.

"Oh come on-it's obvious you two have held feelings for each other since last term! Seamus longer."

"Wha…"

"You'd have to be blind not to see it. Anyways, you've finally gone and done it and it's about time!" 

"You were driving me crazy Seamus going on and on about Mia, but never doing anything about it."

Hermione and Seamus blushed again and then took a seat across from Dean and Padma. Seamus and Hermione clasped hands as they chatted happily with their friends.

"So how was Christmas?" Hermione and Seamus grinned. "Uh..guys?"

"It was so much fun! You may hear Lavender complaining Parv."

"We pranked!" The train pulled to a stop and the carriages were waiting. Seamus and Hermione raced out to the carriages. Dean, Padma, Parvati, and Terry soon climbed into the carriage after them.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall. She could never get over the enchantment. Seamus and Hermione collapsed at their standard spot at the Gryffindor table. They looked at the Slytherin table and grinned. The rest of the Gryffindors kept their eyes on Seamus and Hermione, wondering what to expect. Ron and Lavender just glared. Hermione nodded to Seamus and they muttered an incantation with their wands in their sleeves. Immediately, there was a hail storm above the Slytherin table, their food got up and began dancing, the Slytherin robes turned a crimson, and Draco Malfoy was transformed into a girl with long brown hair with golden streaks. He walked up to Snape and kissed him. Snape pushed him away in disgust and glared. Pansy ran out of the room in tears. The hall burst into laughter. McGonagall marched over to the Gryffindor table where Seamus and Hermione were grinning.

"Granger! Finnegan!"

"Yes, professor?" They smiled innocently. 

"What have you two done now?"

"Nothing, professor?"

McGonagall motioned to the Slytherin table and muttered the counter curses.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe? The first day back and already…" She shook her head. "30 points each from Gryffindor and Detention!"

"Time?" They asked sweetly.

"8:00 with Hagrid." She briskly walked away.

Seamus and Hermione simply smiled at each other and continued with their breakfast, chuckling to themselves. Seamus kissed Hermione quickly and the two of them quietly got up for class. The rest of the Gryffindors looked on in shock. Seamus and Hermione were dating?

"Hermione! Seamus! Wait!" Hermione and Seamus turned around to see Harry and Lisa.

"Yeah?" Seamus wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. Harry saw this and grinned.

"The thing is..um well. Mione-I miss you. I'm really sorry about being such a jerk. I don't know what came over me. I started dating Lisa, but she's not like other girls and I really like her and in that, I ..Mione…everything..Snuffles finally knocked some sense into me and I've realized what an asshole I've been. I'm sorry." Harry looked down. Seamus and Hermione looked at each other and then at Harry. They could tell he was sincerely sorry. They met Lisa's eyes, which were begging them to forgive him. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry looked up. "I forgive you. I can give you another chance. You didn't hurt me as much as Ron did." Harry managed a weak smile and embraced Hermione with tears rolling down his face. Seamus scowled with jealousy when Harry hugged Hermione. Lisa simply raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Thank you." Harry whispered and released Hermione. Seamus wrapped his arm around Hermione again and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at Seamus and then looked at Harry again. Lisa looked at her watch.

"Oh crap! Class is going to start in 5 minutes" She kissed Harry quickly and ran off. Seamus and Hermione looked at each other.

"You do realize Snape is going to have our hide?"

"It's Double Potions?!"

"Yes sweetie." 

"Harry go. We have detention from this morning anyways. What's one more?" Seamus grinned.

"Wait! I know this sounds crazy, but you can get there in one minute."  Harry looked at Hermione and Seamus who were smiling at each other. "That is if you can take your eyes off each other for a minute." Harry grinned.

"Harry!" Seamus and Hermione blushed. Harry laughed and motioned them to follow him. Seamus and Hermione ran after him. They made a right and Harry opened up a portrait and they walked through it. It was a chute. Harry slid down and they landed just outside the Potions classroom. The 3 of them hurriedly took their seats. Hermione and Seamus looked gratefully at Harry, who smiled at them. "My way of apologizing." He whispered. Snape strolled in and Seamus and Hermione grinned at each other. Snape inwardly groaned, seeing Seamus and Hermione's faces. 

"We are going to be doing a Sleeping Drought today. Any questions before we begin?" Hermione raised her hand and Snape groaned. "Ms. Granger?"

"When are we doing the Animagus potion?" Snape glared.

"When I feel like it."

"But when? Seamus interrupted.

"I said when I want to"

"But we are doing Animagi in Transfiguration. We need to learn the potion!" Seamus and Hermione whined.

"I realize that. Do not question my choices."

"But.."

"30 points from Gryffindor Mr. Finnegan and Ms. Granger. May I please continue with the lesson or do I have to give you detention?" Seamus and Hermione fumed.

"What's the point of a stupid sleeping drought? We learned it in 5th year. We wanna learn the Animagus or at least something useful and new." Seamus and Hermione muttered to themselves.

"Detention Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan! Tonight!"

"Um sir, with all due respect- We already have detention tonight."

Snape growled. "Then I will see you for a double detention tomorrow night."

"Why double?" Hermione and Seamus grinned.

"20 points off Gryffindor" The Gryffindors glared at Seamus and Hermione. 

"Will you two shut up?!" Ron yelled. "You're losing all our points!"

"But Ron; we were just asking a question. It's not our fault Snape doesn't have an answer nor has no reason for doing what he does."

"Besides- you know we'll make it all up in DADA and COMC"

"Detention! Mr. Weasley, Finnegan, and Ms. Granger." Hermione and Seamus grinned and Ron fumed. Lavendar patted him on the arm and glared at Seamus and Hermione, who were whispering to each other, plotting. With a nod, a strong gust of wind blew through the classroom, causing papers to fly everywhere. All the students rushed trying to gather their papers and Seamus and Hermione stared as their loose papers happened to be in their bags.

"FINNEGAN! GRANGER!"

"What professor?"

"Detention!"

"For what?"

"For this!" He motioned to his classroom, which was a mess.

"That was the wind. Not us."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Don't test me." He glared and resumed his lecture, ignoring Hermione and Seamus, who were singing "100 Butterbeers on the Wall" The class groaned. They just knew Snape was going to snap any minute.

"Get to your potions!" Snape spoke through clenched teeth, glaring at Hermione and Seamus. The class hurriedly got to work, not wanting to test Snape's patience. Seamus and Hermione yawned and slowly set up their cauldron. The Gryffindors looked at their fellow Head Students warily. 

"Psst. Seamie?"

"Yes, love?" 

"Slytherin prank?" Seamus chuckled. They watched Malfoy working on his potion with Zambini. Hermione concentrated and after Malfoy put the aconite in is cauldron, he went up to get Bulbuber. Hermione made Malfoy drop some more aconite, into his potion, making it stronger. Hermione snickered and quickly put on an innocent expression as Snape walked by. Seamus pulled out Filibuster Fireworks. Hermione put an invisibility spell onto it. She hadn't mastered it too well. It would wear off within 5 minutes. She then levitated the fireworks into Pansy's cauldron. Seamus and Hermione grinned at each other.

"Test your potions!" Snape growled. "It shouldn't knock you out as we made it weak." Hermione and Seamus gulped their potion and became tired, but not so much to fall asleep. Malfoy and Zambini each gulped down their potion and fell into a deep slumber. Snape narrowed his eyes, not believing his favorite student made a mistake. He glanced at Seamus and Hermione who looked too happy for his taste. As he was about to walk over, Pansy's cauldron exploded and fireworks went sailing across the room. 

"Ms. Parkinson! Ms. Greengrass!"

"I don't know what happened, professor!"

Snape looked at her potion and pulled out a pair of Filibuster Fireworks.

"FINNEGAN! GRANGER! DETENTION ALL NEXT WEEK!"

"Yes sir!" They saluted and snickered. Snape groaned and walked around the room, having people continue to test their potions. When he reached the Gryffindor side again, he groaned again. Seamus and Hermione had thrown their potion over and had transfigured papers into gnomes, who were dancing on their cauldrons. Liquid was flowing all over the floor and Seamus and Hermione had conjured up boards and were riding on the violet liquid.

"Finnegan! Granger! Out of my class! 50 points off and another week of detention! Now get!"

"Ai ai Matey!" They ran out of the room laughing. Dean, Parvati, and Harry all shook their heads as Snape muttered a cleaning spell and growled to the class to continue testing their potions.

Seamus and Hermione held hands and ran towards their dorms and ran into Remus.

"Why does this seem familiar? I just finished 3rd year DADA. You should be in Potions, shouldn't you?" 

Seamus and Hermione grinned. "Got kicked out."

"Again?!"

"3 weeks of detention so far!"

"On the first day of class?!"

"Well McGonagall gave us one day. Everything else was just in Potions." Remus shook his head, chuckling. 

"You two….Worse than we were. Well be on your way before you get caught. Don't forget training." Chuckling, Remus headed off to his office as Seamus and Hermione rounded the corner and slipped into their dorm. They collapsed onto their couch. Hermione snuggled up to Seamus. Seamus smiled down at her, and ran a hand through her hair. Hermione sighed in content. Seamus turned his head and Hermione looked at him, questioningly, as he looked into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. Hermione blushed and Seamus leaned down, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. Hermione shut her eyes and smiled as he kissed her, kissing him back. Seamus slowly pulled away and looked at her and held her close. He felt his arm burning and his heart beat. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He would have to look at his mark when he got the chance. He had the feeling it had changed.

There was a knock on the portrait.

"Seamus! Hermione!"

Seamus sighed and got up, holding Hermione's hand. Hermione followed him. They opened the door to see Charlie.

Charlie grinned. "So what's this I hear about getting kicked out of class?" Seamus and Hermione grinned. "What did you do?"

"Drove Snape crazy! Now I get to spend my time with Mia."

"Well kiddo. Then I apologize, but since you are not in class, I'm going to steal Hermione for her training."

"But Charlie!" Seamus whined.

"You two can spend all the time you want at night or would you rather me keep her in training all night." Seamus pouted and scowled.

"Fine!"

"Look at your arm," Charlie whispered into his ear. "Come Mya."

Seamus kissed Hermione lightly, "Come back soon, princess."

Hermione smiled at Seamus. "Soon." She followed Charlie out. Seamus shut the door and sighed. He lifted his sleeve and gasped. The badger was at the very top of the star, the star was filled with merged colors, shining brightly, and it was glowing with a golden trim around the mark. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" he yelled and ran out the dorm, heading straight to the Headmaster's office.


	35. Falling in Love

Seamus ran though the corridors straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Finnegan! No running in the corridors! And shouldn't you be in class?"

"Have to see Headmaster!" he panted.

"What is so important that.."

"It's about you-know-what Professor!" McGonagall looked at Seamus then in realization.

"Where's Ms. Granger? She in class?"

"No, in training with Charlie. Now can I please go?"

"Yes go on." Seamus nodded his thanks and was in front of the gargoyle statue a minute later.

"Canary Creams." "Sugar Quill" Lemon Drop." The gargoyle still didn't move and Seamus was getting frustrated. "Bertie Botts Jellybeans." "Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle moved to the side and Seamus breathed a sigh of relief. Seamus raced up the stairs and came face to face with Snape.

"P-P-.Professor"

"Hello Mr. Finnegan." He glared at Seamus. "And what are you doing…"

"Severus!" Dumbledore reprimanded.

"Professor Dumbledore! I need to talk to you"

"I think it can wait till we are done here, Mr. Finnegan." Snape growled.

Seamus ignored him. "Professor, it's about you-know-what."

"Very well. Severus, we will continue this later."

"I would like to know what is so important that…"

"Something very important and I will fill you in when the time is right."

"Very well." He marched out, his robes flowing behind him, glaring at Seamus. Dumbledore shut the door and put a silencing spell around the room.

"What is it Mr. Finnegan?"

"My mark. As you know, I'm finally dating Mia and suddenly I got a pain. When Charlie left with her for training I looked at it and this is what I saw. It's changed" He thrust his arm out.

Dumbledore looked at the mark and then smiled through his glasses. "Tell me, Mr. Finnegan, how do you feel for my granddaughter?"

"I like her Professor, very much. I care for her a lot"

"Are you sure that is all? How strongly, Seamus? The mark is in conflict. You need to become aware." Seamus blushed and collapsed in a chair.

"The truth is professor that Mia means the world to me. She's so special. I can't..it would break my heart if something were to happen to her because I love her so much. Professor, I've been in conflict and I couldn't believe it, but the honest truth is that I'm in love with Mia. I'll finally admit it now. I love her. Everyone realized it before me, well maybe not Mia, but everyone else knew and I only just am able to admit the true extent of my feelings." At that moment, Seamus' mark began to glow brightly and there was a golden aura surrounding his arm. The badger looked down the star, as if searching for his counterpart. A heart encompassed the badger. His eyes widened in amazement.

"What? What just happened, professor?"

"Your mark was waiting for you to admit your feelings. It knew that you knew you felt strongly, but the mark knows your heart. It was just waiting for you to fully realize it. Now it is just waiting for Arienh to love you, realize it and accept yours as well as her love for you. Now I believe Professor Lupin is waiting for you in training.' Seamus looked at his watch!

"Merlin! You are right professor!" Seamus got up. "Thank you!"

"Take care of my granddaughter and yourself, Mr. Finnegan and remember you are bound." Seamus smiled and rushed out the door.

Seamus took Hermione's hand and they raced out the door. "Where we going Seamie? It's 1 in the morning!" Hermione complained.

"I learned the password to the Slytherin common room!" He grinned.

"How'd you find out?!"

"That's my secret beautiful." Hermione blushed at the nickname.

"What are we gonna do?" Seamus released her hand and pulled out two small buckets from his pocket. "It's shrunk. Green goop and whatever else you want love."

Hermione grinned as they approached the Slytherin Tower

"The charm, sweetheart." 

"Oh! Right. It won't last long though, only about 10 minutes."

"Longer than before and more than enough time." Hermione muttered the invisibility spell. Seamus squeezed her hand.

"Pureblood," he whispered.

"Typical! Some things never change." Seamus chuckled as they slowly entered the room. He unshrunk a bucket and handed one to Hermione. 

"You do the 7th year girls. I'll take care of the 7th year boys." Hermione nodded and ran off. Seamus laughed as he watched Hermione run off and dropped the goop all over the boys. He then proceeded to dress them up as girls and gave them purple hair. Their faces broke out in boils and their teeth enlarged. Finally he placed glue at the foot of the bed. Seamus took a pair of tweezers, went into Malfoy's drawer, and picked up a pair of his boxers, and dropped it in a bag. He was going to humiliate him. _"I'm going to need to shower now!"_ He made is way back to the Slytherin common room, where he waited for Hermione.

"Ready for the final touch?" She nodded. They poured a bag full of sneezing powder followed by dungbombs and ran out of the dorm.

"Wait!" Seamus looked around the corner, watching for Filch as their invisibility had run off. "Come on!" He grabbed Hermione's hand and they made a run for it.

"What's that Ms. Norris? Children out of bed?" Hermione and Seamus breathed deeply and squeezed against the pillar.

"Mia, we have to go now!" She nodded and they ran, hearing Filch chasing them. Seamus said the password.

"Dearies! What are you doing at an ungodly hour?"

"Please! Let us in! We'll tell you tomorrow."

"Oh very well, since you are polite and sweet." The painting opened up and Seamus pulled Hermione in. Breathing deeply, they collapsed on the couch and then burst into laughter.

"That was great!"

"Oh yes! I can't wait to see their faces!" Seamus grinned.

"And on a weekend. You know, that stuff won't come off for 48 hours."

"You're a genius, Seamie!"

"I learn from the best." Hermione blushed as Seamus wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up to him and shut her eyes. Seamus kissed her lightly and closed his eyes. Soon, they fell asleep in each others arms, Seamus whispering "I love you Mia" minutes before he fell into a deep slumber.


	36. Punishment & Training

"FINNEGAN! GRANGER!" 

Seamus and Hermione looked up from the deep conversation they were in with Dean, Parvati, Terry, and Padma and met the furious eyes of Professor McGonagall.

"Yes professor?"

"Get here! Now!"

"You just need to ask." They slowly walked over. Dean, Terry, Padma, Parvati, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Lisa, and several other students looked over to see what the Head Students had done now. Remus met Charlie's eyes in curiosity.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She pointed to Blaise who was covered in boils and had green goo all over his face and hair. "And this." She pointed to Pansy who had a purple face with pimples. Green goo covered her hair and she had lost the bones in her arms. "And this?!" She pointed to Malfoy, who was by a flagpole. Students were laughing hysterically. Malfoy was fuming and was quite embarrassed and was trying to grab his boxers, which were hanging from a flagpole, but he kept falling over. "And, do you know that Crabbe and Goyle are stuck with glue by the foot of their bed and are unable to move? And do you know the common room is fuming with not only dungbomb smell, but sneezing powder? Crabbe and Goyle are stuck there as is Natalie Greengrass. We had to evacuate the rest of the students. Millicent Bullstrode is in the hospital wing with 20 limbs and now we are escorting Ms. Parkinson so she can grow back her bones. Now come with me to counter curse the goo and faces and Malfoy's clumsiness."

"Oh but professor, That won't be necessary. There's no counter curse. It will wear off on its own in 48 hours." They grinned. Professor McGonagall looked at them with blazing eyes.

"DETENTION! 1 week! And 100 points from Gryffindor!" The rest of the Gryffindors groaned. "Each!" she barked.

"But.."

 "200 points! Professor!" Seamus and Hermione complained.

"Would you rather like detention?"

"You gave us 1 week."

"No Valentine's Ball!"

"But.. No professor! Anything but that!"

"Um, Minerva? They do have to open the ball." "And" Remus whispered in her ear so only McGonagall could hear. "You know we have to push along their relationship. They are the heir and heiress.

"200 points off still stands and 1 month detention!"

"Seamus and Hermione grinned. "Alrighty."

"With Professor Snape." Their smiles faded.

"Snape?!

"Partly, goodness knows, he will not baby sit you so yes, I believe Snape and Filch." Hermione and Seamus groaned.

"C-can we go Professor?"

"Go! Filch will see you tonight!"

"Filch?!"

"Yes, Filch. Now get!"

Seamus and Hermione ran for it. They ran into their common room and collapsed on the couch. When they caught their breath, they broke into laughter. "Well it was worth the punishment!"

"That it was." Seamus looked at Hermione and stroked her cheek. "You're beautiful, you know?" Hermione blushed. Seamus wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a kiss. Hermione put her arms around his neck and shut her eyes, kissing him back. Seamus slowly pulled away and looked lovingly into Hermione's eyes. He traced her jaw with his finger, smiling at her. Hermione blushed again. Seamus smiled at her and kissed her again. They were startled by a knock on the door.

"Not again!!!!" Seamus whined. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and got up to answer the door. Charlie entered. He laughed out loud at Seamus' glare.

"What, kiddo?" 

Seamus walked over and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "You're not taking Mia from me!" He turned Hermione around and kissed her soundly and then smirked at Charlie. Charlie raised his eyebrow in amusement at Seamus' public display of affection.

"Okay you two lovebirds." Hermione and Seamus glared at Charlie, who simply chuckled. "I hate to break up your little party, but Mya you have training."

Seams held Hermione tighter." "No! You're not taking her! Not without a fight." Hermione burst into giggles.

"Seamus, Seamus, Seamus. It's just training. I have no intention of breaking you apart."

"Can't I have one day alone with Mia?" Seamus whined. "Pleeeeeeeease! We already have detention with Ugh Filch!" Hermione gave Charlie puppy-dog eyes.

"Mya! Please! You know I can't resist that look and your training is really necessary." Hermione pouted. "Then let me come Charlie," Seamus pleaded. Charlie sighed.

"Oh all right. But no distractions, Seamus, and no kissing till it's over." Seamus pouted but consented.

"Alright Mya! Transform!"

Hermione slowly turned into an eagle. She flew around Seamus. Seamus looked on in awe. She quickly changed back. Charlie smiled. "Now your other form." A minute later, she was a lion and a strong one at that. "Good job Hermione! Bot perfectly with no wan and no spoken incantation" Hermione purred and instantly transformed back. Hemione grinned over at Seamus.

"Invisibility" Hermione performed the charm and held it. She slowly broke it off.

"Fire." Hermione caused a huge flame to appear on the ground.

"Shield" A blue aura slowly surrounded Hermione. Charlie sot a tickling charm at her, but the shield shot it back at him. Charlie doubled over laughing. Hermione giggled for a minute and released him. 

"Hermione! That was amazing. I never even taught you that protection spell."

Hermione smiled at Charlie. "I'm going to teach you a new spell and I want you to perform I on that stone over there" Hermione nodded and got into position.

:Close your eyes and focus. The incantation is Inffindo. The stone should split. Say Cinlapses and it should crumble You'll need your love for this to work on Voldemort, but we will strengthen your powers."

Hermione nodded a took a deep breath. A crack appeared on the stone. She shook her head and tried again. The crack grew deeper. After several more tries, it finally split. She then focused on the two pieces. She heard Charlie's voice. "The trick to this spell is anger mixed with love. Anger at the person you are destroying but having pure love. Love is what will destroy Voldemort" After several tries, it still hadn't crumbled.

"Mya! That's enough."

"But."

"It'll come. This one is really difficult without your love." Hermione sighed.

"Alright." Charlie smiled at her and pecked on the cheek.

"You did well, sis. Very well. We just need you to find your love! Could be Seamus, you know." Hermione blushed.

"I love you Charlie." She hugged him.

"See you next week. Have fun!" He winked at Seamus. Hermione walked to Seamus. Seamus lifted her up and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione blushed Seamus took her hand and they slowly walked off towards their detention.


	37. Valentine's Day & Ball

**For some reason, this file is uploading weird. My punctuation is whacked even though the original file is fine. If anyone knows how to fix the problem, then.**

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall across from Dean. Seamus had to go see Dumbledore about something.

"You taking Padma to the dance?"

"Of course Hermione. Did you even have to ask?" He grinned. "You are going with Seamus, I take it?"

"Who else would I go with?" She smiled. "Where is he anyways?"

"He'll be here, don't you worry."

"Where's Parvati?"

"Talking with Terry and her sister at the Ravenclaw table."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Seamus strolled in. He plopped next to Hermione and kissed her softly. Hermione blushed.

"I'm sorry, love. But I had to do something. I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Nah. Dean was a nice replacement!" Hermione grinned.

"Wha? I'm hurt! Dean, how could you?" Seamus said dramatically. 

"Well, Mione here is a very pretty girl. I couldn't just let her sulk now, could I? And I couldn't help myself. Who wouldn't want her?" Hermione mock glared at Dean. The three of them broke into laughter. Harry looked longingly at Hermione. As much as he loved Lisa, he missed Hermione. He, Ron, and Hermione had been a trio and now, he could tell that their trio had been replaced. Hermione and Seamus were inseparable. Dean, Terry, Padma, and Parvati were just as inseparable. You could always see the 6 of them together. They were a gang. It was his own fault, he knew. He had abandoned her when she needed him. He looked over to Ron, who was chatting up Lavender. Would Ron ever realize the hurt he had caused Hermione and that he had lost someone truly special? Would Ron ever apologize to Hermione? He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Hermione giggle _She looks so happy._

_"Harry?" _Harry looked up to see Ginny and Neville.

"Yes?"

"They are perfect together, aren't they? I was wondering when they would finally hook up." Harry smiled.

"I'm glad she's finally happy."

"Now if we could just get my idiot of a brother…"

"We all hurt her." Ginny and Neville sighed.

"I know, but Ron is still being a prat." They were suddenly silenced when the room became dark. Firecrackers went off. Everyone watched in awe as Seamus walked to the front. He was surrounded by light and he began to sing.__

_We were strangers, Starting out on a journey.__Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.__Now here we are. I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you.__No one told I was going to find you. Unexpected what you __did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me __this is the start.__And life is a road and I wanna to keep going__love is a river I wanna keep flowing__life is a road Now and forever__Wonderful journey__I'll be there when the world stops turning__I'll be there when the storm is through__In the end I wanna be standing__At the beginning with you__We were strangers on adventure.__Never dreaming how are our dreams will come true.__Now here we are Unafraid of the future.__At the beginning with you.__And life is a road and I wanna to keep going__love is a river I wanna keep flowing__life is a road Now and forever__Wonderful journey__I'll be there when the world stops turning__I'll be there when the storm is through__In the end I wanna be standing__At the beginning with you__Knew there was somebody somewhere.__I need love in the dark. Now I know my__dream will live on. I've been waiting so long.__Nothing's gonna tear us apart.__And life is a road and I wanna keep going.__Love is a river and I want to keep going on.__Starting out on a journey!__Life is a road and I wanna keep going.__Love is a river and I want to keep going._

_In the end I wanna to be standing at the beginning........With you._

_-At the Beginning_

Seamus walked up to Hermione and kissed her. There was a firecracker and the words. "You are the best thing that happened to me, Hermione Granger! Happy Valentine's Day Sweetie!" appeared in the air. Hermione gasped, a blush stained her cheeks, and slowly a smile crept up her face. 

"You.. Seamie..I.I can't believe you would do this for me!" She threw her arms around Seamus and kissed him. All eyes were on Seamus and Hermione. Girls were looking dreamily at the couple and guys were frowning, knowing their girlfriends would expect something. The Slytherins simply looked on in disgust. A minute later, everyone was clapping. The Slytherins and Snape sneered. Hermione blushed and hid her face in Seamus' shoulder. She met his eyes again "Thank you," she whispered. Dean grinned at Seamus. He knew Seamus was planning something. Now he had to do something really special for Padma. Crap! How was he going to top Seamus? Dean looked on at Seamus and Hermione Seamus was whispering to Hermione, who was blushing. Dean smirked. It was obvious their feelings ran deep and he had a suspicion that Seamus actually was in love with Hermione.

Seamus, Dean, and Terry stood in the Head common room waiting for Padma, Parvati, and Hermione to come out from Hermione's room. Seamus stood pacing. This was the first dance Hermione and he were going together to as boyfriend and girlfriend and after the display from the morning, he was very nervous.

"Seamus, will you calm down? You've taken Hermione to all the dances this year."

"But we weren't dating then."

"Relax. You're her best friend. It's going to be ok."

"This morning?"

"She loved it. Really Seamus, you should have seen her face glow."

"Really? Seamus looked at Dean and Terry hopefully. Dean and Terry chuckled. Seamus looked just like a little kid who had just gotten his favorite toy. Terry slapped Seamus on the back. "Really," he told him reassuringly. Seamus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned his eyes towards the stairs. Hermione was standing there, Padma and Parvati behind her. She was in a royal blue v-neck gown. Her hair flowed down as if aching for fingers to run through it, and her eyes sparkled. She was breathtaking. Seamus' jaw dropped. He couldn't take his eyes off her. 

"Mia, you look breathtakingly gorgeous." Hermione blushed as Seamus took her arm and walked with her into the Great Hall. Terry, Dean, Padma, and Parvati smirked. The two of them were oblivious to everything around them. They quietly followed and took their places across from Hermione and Seamus at the table. Seamus was gazing t Hermione with pure adoration. He whispered something in her ear and giggled 

"He's got it bad," Dean commented to Terry, Padma, and Parvati. Hermione turned her face towards Malfoy and an evil smirk crossed her face. She nodded to Seamus. They waved wands. Draco rushed to Pansy and began kissing her deeply. A few minutes later , he came to his senses and looked at Pansy in disgust and screamed. He shoved Pansy and sat as far away from her as possible. The feast ended and the tables were cleared away.

"Would the Head Boy and Girl please open the dance?" Seamus smiled at Hermione and led her to the floor. He put his arms around her and Hermione leaned close.

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  
  
They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
  
I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes   
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together  
  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
  
I know love will find a way___

_-_Love will find  way: Lion King _2_

Hermione sighed happily in Seamus' arms. They danced through several more songs.

"Mind if I cut in?" Seamus looked up to see Harry smiling warmly at the two of them.

"Yes." Hermione laughed and slapped Seamus playfully. She kissed him lightly. "One dance." Seamus pouted, but reluctantly let Harry dance with Hermione.

"You guys make a really good couple, Mione."

"Thank you Harry. He's so sweet. I can't believe it took me so long to see what was right in front of me the entire time."

"It's obvious he cares very deeply for you"

"I still can't believe he did that for me this morning." Harry smiled warmly.

"I am glad we are friends again. I know it's not what we had before, but it's something." Hermione smiled. The song ended and Harry looked over at Seamus, who was scowling as he looked at Hermione and Harry. He chuckled. "I better go before your boyfriend bites my head off in a fit of jealousy. He's crazy about you, ya know?" Hermione blushed. Harry chuckled and led Hermione to Seamus. "One dance as promised. Now stop scowling. I'm going to find Lisa." Harry laughed as e walked away. Seamus smiled sheepishly at Hermione. "What Mia? I can't help it." Hermione shook her head and kissed him. Seamus smiled and took her hand. They walked outside, staring into the forest. 

"Seamus, I never thought someone so sweet was in front of me all this time."

"And you make me so happy, love." Seamus wrapped an arm around her.

"To think we may not even be together if Harry and Ron weren't being assholes. Well Ron still is, but I wouldn't have become close to you." Seamus smiled at Hermione and kissed her gently. "I'm going to get a drink. You want?"

"Thanks."

"I'll be right back." Hermione nodded and looked out across the balcony when someone put their hand on her shoulder. It felt icy and rough, not like Seamus' hand at all. Come to think of it, it didn't even feel like Dean or Terry's. Hermione tensed and turned around to come face to face with Malfoy. She pushed him away. "Get away from me ferret."

"I don't think so. You see I have a problem."

"I don't really care. I don't concern myself with you and your problems. I don't associate myself with Death Eaters."

Malfoy took a finger and let it slide down Hermione's cheek She shoved him away.

"I wouldn't be certain. You see I have a problem that concerns you."

'So? Like I care."

'Ah,Arienh, you see you will care." Hermione's eyes widened at her birth name, but she quickly caught her composure.

"What did you call me? Does Malfoy have a little crush?"

"Don't play games with me. Arienh Catriona Dumbledore McGregor. I have a problem when someone is going to kill my Master."

"For the last time my name is Hermione Granger and we all know it's Harry Potter who will be Voldemort's downfall. I'm a Mudblood, remember?"

"I know the truth about you and I can prove it!" He grabbed her arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" She tried to pull away, but Draco had a firm grip on her arm and she didn't want to raise suspicion. He turned over her arm. Luckily, Hermione had an invisibility charm on it. Draco muttered a charm and the invisibility slowly began to vanish. Seamus came out at that moment. 

"What the hell! Malfoy, get your hands off my girlfriend!" He set the drinks down and pushed Malfoy away and took Hermione in her arms. She was quietly sobbing. Draco glared at the two.

"I warn you! I know who you are. You better be on guard." With that Malfoy walked away. Seamus looked at his girlfriend. He kissed her on her head.

"Sweetie. Are you ok?" Hermione shook her head. "Can we go back to our room I can tell you there."

"Of course love." He wrapped an arm around her waist and the two slowly made their way to their common room. Seamus whispered the password and sat on the couch, pulling Hermione into his lap. "Now, what's wrong, love." Hermione looked at him fearfully.

"He knows. Seamie! Malfoy knows. Malfoy knows and he's a death eater I'm scared."

"I am going to protect you. Why don't we talk to Dumbledore tomorrow." Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to change. Will you hold me afterwards? I want to fall asleep in your arms.  I feel secure and protected. I'm scared to be alone" Seamus bushed at the thought of Hermione falling asleep in his arms.

"Yes. I'll change and wait for you here." Hermione kissed him and the two of them quickly changed. Hermione walked down the stairs to se Seamus sitting on the couch, staring at the fire, deep in thought.

"Seamie?" Seamus looked up and smiled. He opened up his arms. 

"Come here, baby." Hermione crawled into his lap and Seamus wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her softly. Hermione sighed in content. "Don't worry I will protect you and you are powerful." Hermione shut her eyes and was asleep within minutes. Seamus stared at the fire, worried. He couldn't let anything happen to Hermione. He loved her Right then, he swore, he would do anything to make sure she was safe, even if he had to die. He wasn't going to let any harm come to her. With that thought, he too fell asleep in the common room, with Hermione in his arms.


	38. Discovery

_Note: I'm sorry for the long wait. School has kept me busy and I've had a tad bit of writer's block.. sorry if this is rather short. I don't know how often I'll be updating, but this will eventually be completed. I feel bad for abandoning this fic._

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at Seamus who had his arms around her. She kissed him lightly on the lips. Seamus smiled at her. "Morning sleepyhead." Hermione grinned. She felt his face. Seamus helped her up.

"How's your mark doing?"

Hermione frowned "Hurts a bit, but it'll be ok." She smiled reassuringly at him. A few minutes later, they made their way into the Great Hall. Hermione shivered lightly, seeing the look Draco Malfoy gave her. Ever since the dance a few weeks ago when he confronted her about her identity, he was giving her these evil and knowing looks and it frightened her. Seamus squeezed her hand. "I'll protect you. Now eat." Hermione smiled and filled her plate. Dean and Parvati sat across from them. They smiled. "So what's the plan for today? It's a warm March day, no classes."

Hermione smiled. "Let's spend the day outside." She turned to Seamus "And we can do something to Malfoy's broom." She grinned at Seamus. Dean and Parvati shook their heads at Hermione and Seamus. Quickly they finished eating and walked along the grounds. Seamus put his arm around Hermione. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. They approached the broom shed. Grinning, they rushed in and a few hexes later, walked out , evil grins on their faces.

"What did you do?" Dean and Parvati looked at Seamus and Hermione warily.

"Just a little hex on a certain broom." They shook their heads as they made their way to the lake. Seamus and Hermione ran into the castle a few hours later, hearing a scream from Draco Malfoy.

Hermione and Seamus made their way into their Head Dorm when Remus called them

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Finnigan."

Hermione smiled. "Yes Professor Lupin?"

"Mr. Weasley has been looking for you. Have you forgotten training?"

Hermione blushed. She had forgotten, enjoying the day with Seamus. Remus laughed.

"Head on over to Charlie's." Hermione nodded, pecking Seamus quickly on the cheek and rushing off. Remus looked at Seamus. "Come, you have training yourself." Seamus nodded and followed Remus.

Hermione was heading back to her common room when she came face to face with Malfoy.

"Arienh!" he growled. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know where you get Arienh from. My name is Hermione Granger."

Malfoy smirked and leaned forward, running a finger down her cheek. Hermione shivered and slapped his hand away, glaring at him furiously.

"I know who you are. I have seen the mark," he whispered in her ear. Hermione stared at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she stated with a trace of nervousness in her voice. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and grabbed her arm.

"Ferret face, let go of me!" She struggled to yank her arm away as an evil grin formed on his face as he lifted up her sleeve. Her mark was invisible, but Malfor slowly drew his wan. Hermione closed her eyes and without thinking, subconsciously transformed into an eagle. She flew at him angrily. Surprised Malfoy reeled back. He smirked as Hermione flew out of the window and out onto the grounds.

"Well well, Arienh. You have just out yourself in a worse predicament," he spoke softly as he sauntered away intending to write his father about the new development. Seamus paled as he had just arrived into the corridor to see Hermione fly out the window.


	39. Into the Forbidden Forest

Sorry..uploaded the wrong version

Seamus blinked and without a word, rushed up to Dumbledore's office. "Canary Creams!" The gargoyle moved aside and he literally ran inside.

"Mr. Finnegan! What is the meaning of this!" Snape growled. Seamus ignored him and turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor! Hermione! She's gone! She flew out the window. Malfoy saw her!" Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Severus, you know what to do," he stated. Severus nodded and quickly disappeared. Seamus sighed and began pacing. He was really worried about Hermione.

"Professor, what's going to happen? Malfoy saw her! What if she's in trouble?" He was talking a mile a minute.

"Mr. Finnegan." He sat him down. "Take a deep breath and calm down. Now, I want you to go to your dorm."

"What about Mia," he whined.

"Severus is going to look into it. We don't need the heir missing as well."

"What if she dies!"

Dumbledore looked at Seamus in amusement. "She won't be killed until she has been of use. We will save her, I promise, but I don't want you to go looking for her, you understand?"

"Yes," he mumbled. Truthfully, Seamus had no intention of sitting around.

"Very well." Seamus sighed and left the office.

Hermione flew straight into the Forbidden Forest and landed on a tree when she saw a gathering below. There was a chill in the air. Hermione caught her balance seeing the cold eyes of Voldemort. The deatheaters bowed at her feet

"Taylor! What information do you have for me!" Madison Taylor was a devoted spy, especially since Professor Severus Snape was found to be a traitor.

"The girl, Arienh, she is loved. A Mr. Seamus Finnegan. Arienh does not yet know of her binding to him." Horach smirked.

"Ah yes, before the binding, we can still destroy her. Keep them separated! Lucius! Your son have any news?"

"Arienh has the mark. Today, she transformed into an eagle and flew out the window."Voldemort had a most evil look on his face, the idea of catching Hermione in a vulnerable state quite appealing to her. "Spread out!"

Voldemortconjured up a cage and placed an invisibility spell on it and then sent it up in the air. Hermione gasped. She had to et away from here. She suddenly felt sick and all confidence plummeting. She didn't even know why she flew out the window. Her only thought was to get away from Malfoy and now she knew she was in grave danger.

She quickly soared into the air, not realizing, she was flying straight into Horach's trap.


	40. Captured

Seamus paced around his dorm. He felt a slight pain in his mark and knew his Arienh was in trouble. He couldn't just sit around here. What if Snape didn't get to her in time? Seamus would not and could not lose her! The trick was leaving without being noticed. Seamus paced some more, rubbing his head, full of tension. Seamus growled. He focused and transformed into a badger and climbed out the window, his claws attaching to the cracks in the castle walls as he inched his way downwards. After what felt like ages, Seamus felt himself land on his four feet, his fur, sticking upwards as he sniffed around for enemies. Taking advantage of his disguised state, Seamus headed for the forest, his mark pulling him toward her slowly, but surely. He heard voices and ducked into some underbrush to listen.

"Find him!" Horach growled. "They mustn't unite, especially not on the eve of the next moon. Any declaration will unleash their power and destroy us!"

"We have her, my Queen," a deep voice coughed out in a raspy voice.

"Just kill her and get it over with," a deatheater standing nearby suggested. "That will solve the whole problem."

"FOOL!" Horach growled, shooting him with the Crucuiatus Curse. "How many times must I remind you that I cannot steal her powers if she is killed before the new moon?"

Krinklehorn screamed and fell to the ground, writhing in pain, causing Seamus to flinch involuntarily and back further into the underbrush. "Merlin," he thought. "How am I going to get her out of this?"

Horach smirked, enjoying watching him suffer her wrath and released the spell. "Next time, don't be such an idiot and suggest something useful."

Krinklehorn gasped for breath as she released the spell. "I am sorry, Mistress," he panted. "Maybe we could use her as bait to bring him out?" Seamus narrowed his eyes, his tongue working across the sharp badger teeth he now wanted to sink into this man. It took all he had not to let loose and attack them all, but he was sorely outnumbered by very powerful witches and wizards.

Horach nodded in approval. "A good idea…however, they must not unite. Does that dimwitted brain of yours have a specific plan on how to carry out this plan, yet keeping them out of sight of each other?"

Krinklehorn considered for a moment. "If she cannot see him would that be enough or is it just as bad if he can see her also?" he asked meekly. Seamus blinked trying to figure out what he meant.

Horach groaned inwardly. How did she get stuck with such idiots as followers? Didn't I already say they could not unite; didn't I already say a declaration would destroy my plans?"

The man made a move similar to a turtle, tucking his neck down a little in defense. "I was thinking that if you put a hood on her, she couldn't see. She already is in eagle form. Then you could put the cage high in the air and make it so she couldn't hear him. If he hears her cries, he will come to try and rescue her and we could kill him then."

"Have you forgotten eagles have a keen sense of smell and sound, Krinklehorn?" Horach sighed in frustration at his idiocy. It looked like she would have to do this her way.

"I apologize, Mistress, I just thought..." he trailed off and bent down on one knee. "Forgive me, Mistress." Seamus rolled his eyes. Could the man be any more pathetic?

Horach growled and shot him with the Cruciatus Curse. "I do not tolerate weakness, Krinklehorn." She released the spell. "Bring her to the fort and do not be late!" She apparated with a pop.

Krinklehorn screamed again, although he was trying not to. He fell to the ground, whimpering then glared at the others, watching after she had gone. "None of you even then apparated away. "Nooo!" Seamus thought watching. He should have done something earlier. Now she was who knew where and he was back at square one.

The other deatheaters smirked. "Pathetic! I don't know why Horach trusts him with these tasks. He can't do anything right." Upon that last thought, each of them apparated to the fort.

Seamus waited for the last one to disappear then transformed and sprinted back to the castle. Dumbledore had to be told that Horach had her. Snape had to know so he could help even though Seamus personally didn't trust him.

Hermione was flying around the cage, angrily pecking everything that came near her. She thought about transforming, but somehow knew that for now, she was safest in this form. Her beak could serve as a weapon towards these idiots as couldn't access her wand in eagle form and knew she couldn't handle them alone.

Krinklehorn appeared at the fort with her and took her directly to Horach's office there wanting to be rid of the eagle as soon as possible. He knocked on her door, cage held out to the side so she couldn't peck him.

Hermione bit Krinklehorn's finger hard, drawing blood. She ruffled her feathers angrily. Krinklehorn let out a cry and dropped the cage. Horach looked up. "Idiot!" she growled. "Do not be so clumsy and let her escape." She instructed him to hang the cage in the main room and be gone. She had work to do.

Krinklehorn hung the cage as instructed and slunk from the room. Seamus reached the castle doors panting hard and pushed them open almost slamming into Professor Dumbledore as he flew inside.

"Mr. Finnegan? What is the trouble and why were you out on the grounds at this time at night?" Dumbledore of course knew exactly what Seamus had been up to and Seamus knew it.

"Professor!" Seamus cried out and had the decency to look apologetic at least. "It's Mia, sir, they have her and they're going to kill her to get her powers."

"I am aware of that, Mr. Finnegan. Professor Snape is already on their trail and no harm will befall her. I am going to ask, yet again, for you to refrain from trying to rescue her. Everything has its proper place and when you are needed you will know."

"But…" Seamus started.

Dumbledore's normally merry eyes flashed with anger and although he didn't say a word, Seamus understood him perfectly. When Dumbledore was certain that Seamus did understand he gave a curt nod that would have put professor McGonagall to shame then he turned and headed for his office.

Seamus watched him go. Seamus felt in his tears. His Mia was in trouble and he was scared. He bolted up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. "Mia," Seamus muttered aloud as he crawled through the portrait hole. "I can't stand this. How do they expect me to just sit by and watch you be taken and possibly killed?" He climbed the stairs quickly and threw himself down on the bed dragging the curtains closed. He put his palm over his mark and closed his eyes focusing hard on her. "Mia?" he thought. "Where are you?"

Hermione was screeching in her cage and insistently pecking, trying to break through the cage, she looked up as she felt a tingling sensation followed by a voice. "Seamie?"

"Professor Dumbledore knows about you and has sent professor Snape to get you. You've got to trust him, Mia. I know you don't really. They won't let me help," Seamus thought, relief flooding through him at the fact that she could hear him.

"I don't know where I am Seamie. Some fort somewhere. It's cold and dark."

"Somehow they are tracking you," Seamus answered. "I don't know of any forts around here, do you? You are the brain power in our relationship." He grasped the sheet in his fist as he realized what he'd just said.

And that brain power seems to be failing at the moment..." Hermione thought.

"Do NOT give up," Seamus thought back angrily. "You can think of a way out of this. Just long enough to hold on for the professor to get there. Please, Mia."

"I'm trying Seamie…really I am."

"I wish I could send you strength," Seamus thought, pinching the skin where his mark was. Unknowingly he did just that, the strength coursing through him and into their linked minds, flooding into her body.  
Suddenly Hermione's feathers took on a golden hue and she felt herself becoming stronger. She looked around. She would get out of here! Horach would NOT win! "I wish you were here Seamie."

"I am there, wherever you are," Seamus promised. "You and I are linked, remember? It may be that it's only a small piece of me, but I am there."

"We don't know that, Seamie. I wish it of course, but we don't know it. Unless you have the mark, there's no way of knowing whether or not we are bound."

Seamus lifted his hand partially off the mark then hurriedly replaced it sensing the connection breaking as he lifted his palm. "We'll just have to wait," he said quietly but out loud as well as thinking it. "Wait to see who the chosen one is for you." Panic filled him at the thought of all that could go wrong and the outcomes.

"I hate this! I hate having this responsibility thrown at me! I hate the fact I'm bound to someone and I don't even know to whom. You heard Granndad. I will only love one in my life…"

"Then focus on escaping and getting back to Hogwarts on your own or with professor Snape and don't worry about your 'chosen one'," he said pulling his hand slightly off the mark. "Just focus on coming home." At that moment an invisible hand lifted the cage from where it hung and it began lowering slowly through the air.

Hermione felt the connection break and her cage lift. "SEAMIE!"

Seamus had been about to lift his hand ready to break the connection before he gave something away when he heard her frightened voice rise calling his name. "I'm here!" he said. He sat up quickly pulling the curtains back hard enough to leave one side hanging loosely and bolted for the window. He could feel it now, her panic, and he realized this must be what Dumbledore was speaking of. His need to do something had grown a hundredfold and he felt invincible. He threw the window open and aimed his wand at the broomshed. "Accio, broom!" he yelled. Within a minute the broom was there and he hopped onto it flying into the darkened sky after his soulmate.


	41. Rescued

Hermione was getting aggravated. She flew around, trying to get loose. The cage floated down and landed lightly on the ground and a shadowy figure stepped away from an even darker shadow and into the light. "Miss Granger," Snape said quietly as he picked the cage up in his hand.

Hermione settled down. "Professor," she thought.

Seamus was flying fast, lying nearly horizontal on his broom to cut down on the draw on the speed of the broom. He crossed over a small river that he'd never noticed before and in it's reflection he could see large gray walls. He drew the broom to a halt and looked for the building, not seeing it. His eyes traveled back to the reflection and he set his jaw. No wonder he didn't know about any fort nearby...

Snape was reaching for the door of the cage to let her free when Krinklehorn came out of a side door. "What are you doing?" he demanded seeing him with the cage.

"What do you think? Removing this noisy animal to a more secure location, where the Mistress won't be disturbed," he growled.

"The Mistress told me to hang the cage there, why would she change it and not tell me to move it?" Krinklehorn asked suspiciously. Seamus landed in some nearby trees and hid his broom quickly transforming in case they had people watching.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "You already dropped it once; why then would she want you of all people to handle it?"

"It is my place!" Krinklehorn snapped. "I earned it!"

"Mia, can you hear me?" Seamus thought. He didn't know if it would work like this or not.

Snape laughed. "I am afraid you are far from being her right-hand. Know how I know? Malfoy was long ago the appointed most trusted servant. Now unless you want the wrath of my wand and the Mistress', I suggest you move from my path."

Hermione was studying the two and bit Krinklehorn's finger. Krinklehorn was in the process of glaring at Snape when she bit his finger. He screamed and knocked the cage sideways out of reflex.

Snape lunged forward and caught the cage. "FOOL!" Snape roared. "And you wonder why you are not trusted; she could have escaped." Snape glared and marched past.

Seamus froze in the underbrush on the other side of the wall as he heard Snape roaring at someone. His eyes narrowed as he heard the words. "Mia?" he thought.

"Pathetic," Snape muttered as he strode past, robes billowing behind him and made his way out of the fort.

Krinklehorn growled and lunged after him flinging spells at him as quickly as he could fire them. Pieces of the walls went flying and only the fact that Seamus was in badger form saved him as the rock went flying. Snape was hit a couple of times by rock as well as by spells as Krinklehorn ran at him.

Snape set the cage at the underbrush, all the while dodging spells. "CRUCIATUS!" Snape roared, firing it straight at Krinklehorn.

Seamus saw the opportunity and took it. He began working at the cage with his teeth and got a good hold dragging it further back as Krinklehorn screamed from the fort. He looked about then transformed and tapped the cage with his wand. "Mia," he said. "I'm here now."

Hermione slowly transformed. "Seamie!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms.

Seamus caught her in his arms and held her then kissed her cheek before heading quickly for the broom he had stashed. "Let's get out of here."

Hermione nodded against his chest. "You saved me," she whispered.

"Professor Snape saved you," Seamus said blushing. "I just let you out of the cage." He found the broom and set her on it climbing on behind her as Krinklehorn's screams died down. They rose into the air and he pointed it back toward Hogwarts.

They slowly landed just outside the grounds. Seamus pulled Hermione close as they made their way back onto the grounds, putting the broom into the shed. Seamus led Hermione back into the castle. It seemed Dumbledore was expecting them. "No wonder they so easily managed to get onto the grounds and into the castle!" Seamus thought as the castle doors swung open.

Dumbledore stood there waiting patiently and looking as if nothing in the world was wrong. "Mia," he said calmly. "Please go to your room. Mr. Finnegan, I would like a word with you." He turned and strode down the hallway not bothering to wait to see if he responded.

Hermione's jaw opened and closed a few times. She looked down and nodded. "Yes, sir," she said quietly. She smiled weakly at Seamus and made her way to her room.

Seamus watched her go after returning her weak smile then followed after Dumbledore. He drew in a breath as he watched the gargoyles jump aside and went through them expecting the worst. When they were in the office, Dumbledore motioned for him to sit and he did so quietly. "Mr. Finnegan,..." Dumbledore started.

"I had to sir, I could feel a pull and I had to go after her. Professor Snape was being attacked and-" He stopped at the look on Dumbledore's face. "Sorry," he said meekly. "But, I'd do it again." He stared at the floor, as Dumbledore came around the desk.

"Thank you for saving my granddaughter, Mr. Finnegan. But you directly disobeyed my orders. However, since you are a Gryffindor and you felt a pull as you put it I shall forgive that this time."

Seamus looked up. "Thank you sir. I knew she was in trouble. We connected. I could hear her thoughts...I was so scared I was going to lose her."

"One of my greatest fears is just that," Dumbledore replied. "I shall have to decide your punishment for disobeying me, though. I cannot allow you to just get away with breaking the curfew and sneaking off school grounds."

Seamus looked down. "I understand." He looked up again, his eyes adamant. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it again."

"Which is why I have decided your punishment what it is. Your punishment is to become her guardian. She is in danger and you are going to make sure she is not hurt," Dumbledore said barely able to control his smile. His eyes gave away his mood as he looked back into Seamus' eyes.

Seamus stared at Dumbledore with a shocked expression on his face. He expected something like cleaning the cauldrons with Professor Snape or helping Hagrid with his dangerous beasts. "Protect her, sir?" he asked with a small smile, knowing he would give up his life for her.

"If you don't wish to, I could assign Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said knowing that Seamus would agree. "But then you'd have to scrub the potion's room floor for a week."

Seamus stared. "Are you joking? Weasley? He doesn't even know she exists! I'll do it.. I want nothing more, sir. You know that."

"Mr. Weasley will make a fine auror someday, Mr. Finnegan. Just like his father and older brothers before him. And I know you want nothing more. I wish the same for my granddaughter. We just have to wait for her to realize it."

"He just doesn't know how to treat his friends," Seamus mumbled. He looked up. "It's hard; why can't I tell her, sir?"

Mr. Finnegan, do you remember how you learned not to go by the oven in your house?" Dumbledore asked. "How your parents taught you it was hot?"

"Yes sir, they showed me it was hot and i was scared it would hurt."

"They put your hand by it and let you feel it, correct?" Dumbledore asked. "Because just telling you it was hot would mean nothing until you understood what hot meant. She is like that. You could tell her you were the chosen one, but she's got to discover it for herself. Telling her could cause her to run from you."

Seamus let out a sigh and nodded. "I understand now; it is just so hard to keep it inside and not tell her the true extent of my feelings or that we are bound."

"I have a feeling it won't be much longer, Mr. Finnegan. Head up to bed and get some rest, tomorrow begins your punishment."

"Yes sir," Seamus smiled slightly. He bowed aeaded out of the office in a much better mood than when he had gone in. "Her guardian," he muttered aloud as he headed for the tower.


	42. Guardian

Snape saw Seamus and Hermione escape. For once he was glad that foolish boy had disobeyed the headmaster. 'Turning into Potter," he grumbled under his breath, still holding onto the Cruciatus Curse.

Krinklehorn fell to the ground screaming from the curse. You'd think after how many times he'd had it put on him this day alone that he would be used to it. No dice. Snape walked over close to him and with a flick of his wand's tip knocked him unconscious. He turned and looked to the underbrush where he had set the cage, which was now empty. He flicked his wand and a replica of Hermione appeared in the cage. It wouldn't fool Horach for long, but by the time Horach noticed, he would be long gone and Krinklehorn would be there to suffer the consequences.

Snape stepped out onto the main path and began striding quickly away from the fort trying to get away before Horach spotted him, leaving Krinklehorn gasping for breath. When he was far enough, he immediately apparated back to Hogsmeade.

"Severus," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "They made it back alright. I saw them both."

"Bloody Gryffindors," he muttered. "Never thinking!"

"Now, now, Severus. There have been some rash Slytherins as well," Dumbledore said walking alongside him. "Was there trouble?"

Snape scowled, but nodded. "Yes, Krinklehorn gave me trouble as I had the cage. I had to curse him. I set a replica of Hermione, but it won't last long. Krinklehorn will suffer the consequences. It was a very close one."

"Mr. Krinklehorn was always one of the more...interesting...students," Dumbledore said. "I am glad you are alright and I have already dealt with Mr. Finnegan as far as punishment goes. Rest well, Severus, classes are early."

"Interesting is putting it mildly. It won't be long before Horach will have no more use for him..." He nodded. "I will be seeing you then." He strode to the dungeons, robes billowing behind him.

he next morning Seamus was up bright and early and waiting for her in their common room. He was edgy as he repeatedly looked over at Hermione's door and down at his watch.

Hermione slowly stepped out of the shower and brushed back her long hair. Thoughts filled her head of the previous night. Would she ever be safe?

"Mia?" Seamus thought after glancing at his watch for what felt like the hundredth time.

Hermione felt tears fill her eyes, What if Seamus hadn't gotten there in time?

Seamus sighed in exasperation and tapped on the door. "Mia?" he called aloud.

Hermione broke out of her thoughts. "Seammie?" she said. "Come in."

Seamus opened the door and went inside. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" he asked. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Mia, what is it?"

Hermione looked up. "Seamie...What if you didn't get there in time? What if something happened to you?" she asked tearfully.

Professor Snape did the actual rescue," Seamus said quietly. "You would have been fine."

But you came," Hermione said quietly.

"I will be there for you," Seamus said. "Always."

"Always?" Hermione whispered.

"I swear it," Seamus said holding out his hand for a shake as if to swear on it.

Hermione smiled and shook his hand and pecked his lips. "Thank you..."

Seamus felt his heartbeat quicken at the sudden contact and wondered that she couldn't hear it as she was so close to him. He inwardly wished she'd kiss him again.

Hermione smiled at him and drew away, ever so slowly, almost as if she didn't want to.

"You don't look any the worse for wear," Seamus said softly, brushing some stray hairs off her forehead. "No one would ever know you were in a death eater camp last night."

"You're only saying that because you're my boyfriend," Hermione whispered.

Seamus grinned cheekily at her comment. "Oooh, danger zone, do I answer that yes or no?" he mumbled as if talking to himself. He looked back into her eyes. "But, I'm not just saying that. Honestly, Mia, you look fine. In fact, you look better than you did yesterday."

Hermione smirked. "Answer carefully, very carefully," she teased before blushing at his words.

"I'm going to plead the fifth as the muggle Americans say," Seamus said with a chuckle. His hand cupped her cheek. "Seriously, Mia, you seem to be more...golden...than yesterday. Have you looked at yourself in a mirror?"

Hermione stared at him. "Golden?"  
"Yeah, Mia, you have like a lightly golden tint today. It's hardly noticeable unless you look close," he said then blushed a deep scarlet.

Hermione blinked. That was really strange. She then blushed, realizing Seamus must have been gazing at her.

"Um...er...looks like you spent a little time in the sun," Seamus said the words tripping him up.

"No…well not more than normal and I just came from a dark place," she trailed off.

"I don't know," Seamus said with a shrug. "But I like it." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Now, my punishment shall begin."

Hermione blushed slightly and then looked up, startled. "Punishment?"

"Professor Dumbledore was angry with me for going after you," Seamus said. "He assigned me a punishment. But, I'd do it again in a heartbeat and the punishment is really not that bad. Oh, I might have a hard time with it and all." He smirked at her.

Hermione looked at him. "Seamie! You could have been killed!" She swallowed. "What's the punishment?"

"I'm a Gryffindor," Seamus said as if that explained everything. Inside he was thinking that he'd die if she did so what was the difference? "Um, I'm your bodyguard."

Hermione coughed, stifling her laughter. "Bodyguard?" she laughed. "Not much of a punishment then, huh? As you already try to protect me already."

"All three of us are on agreement on that," Seamus answered with a smile. "I think he could have just asked me flat out instead of making it a 'punishment'."

It may just be for show. You didn't listen, so had to be punished?"

Seamus blinked in surprise. "Are you siding with him?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Hermione smiled. "No; I'm just explaining his reasoning," she said.

"It really doesn't matter, come on. Let's go face the big scary world," Seamus said. He led her from their rooms.

Hermione smiled slightly as she slipped her hand in his and they made their way to join the rest of their classmates for classes.


	43. The Final Battle

Weeks passed. Hermione and Seamus were inseparable, not that that was new. However, Seamus never let Hermione out of his sight, except of course when she needed to shower or change. In that case, he planted himself right outside the door. He was not going to risk anything happening to Hermione.

Seamus looked up as Hermione came out of her bedroom and they walked down the hall, heading for breakfast. "Hogsmeade trip days, gotta love em," he said, holding her hand gently in his. He smiled at her then leaned toward her conspiratorially. "Want to go to Madame Puddifoots?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Sure! Why not?"

Seamus grinned. "It's a date." He led her inside the Great Hall not taking his hand from hers. They had grown so close that the school didn't even whisper about seeing them like that anymore. Of course, there were worse things being said, but never around Seamus who had become aggressively protective. No one dared to make a move, knowing how Seamus would react.

Seamus led her to the Gryffindor table glad that they had been saved a spot by Dean and sat her down, sitting next to her. "So, what's the news?" he asked as Dean looked over the Daily Prophet.

"It would appear that there was a problem with a nearby castle," Dean read. He scanned the article then paraphrased it. "Strange noises and flashes of light were observed."

"Strange noises? Flashes of light?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, says they were seen by two muggle hikers and that they had to have their memories wiped. One of them was hospitalized after it was botched. A man named Krinkelhorn," Dean said. Seamus cleared his throat and pulled a plate forward. "That's interesting. I wonder where the muggles came from."

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew that name all too well. She looked back down at her food. "Odd; wonder what was going on," she said before taking a bite of her meal.

"And did you see that we had points taken away and given and not a word as to why," Dean added. Seamus looked over at Mia then shook his head.

Hermione was certain she knew those points had something to do with her capture and rescue. "Well, it's not like that is that rare...." she pointed out.

"True," Dean chuckled. "Especially for Gryffindor, but I've been noticing it with Slytherin as well." Seamus narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Slytherin table only to see Draco come waltzing in.

"You mean they have randomly earned points?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted. She bit her lip when she saw Malfoy, but put on a strong facade. He knew and that worried her. She was almost certain he had something to do with her capture.

"Yeah, 10 points last week alone," Dean said. "Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw haven't." Seamus stood as Draco walked into the hall and looked down at Mia. "I need to tell Draco a thing or two," he said and marched off.

"But...what could they have POSSIBLY earned points for?!" Hermione argued. "We should at least know." She looked on after Seamus, not bothering to stop him.

"I have no idea. I don't even know why we did," Dean said. "Um, Seamus," he added watching him walk away. "Probably not a good idea."

Hermione sighed. "He's been really protective lately."

"I've noticed," Dean said eyeing Seamus as he went. "He's really grown in the past few months, have you noticed?"

Seamus walked toward the Slytherin table and right up to Draco who was just sitting down. He put his hands down on the table and leaned across it to Draco. "Leave her alone, I'm not telling you again. School rules or no."

Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Ooooh. I'm so scared of the ickle little Gryffindork." He laughed. "What ya gonna do, Finnigan? You seriously think you can stop me? I know spells, you couldn't even imagine. Wanna see?" Theodore Nott laughed and gave Malfoy a hi-five.

Seamus growled and lunged at him, taking Draco by surprise and knocking him off the bench. Soon, the both of them were rolling on the floor, punching each other all the while, grappling for their wands. Hermione's jaw dropped and she rushed forward at the same time Professor Dumbledore had risen.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Finnigan! Enough! That is 50 points off Slytherin and Gryffindor each and detention for a week." He separated them with a wave of his wand quickly, stunning them. He could see anger in their eyes. "I said. ENOUGH!" The entire Great Hall went so silent, one could hear a pin drop. It was not often Professor Dumbledore showed such anger. "Mr. Malfoy, you will go to your Common Room and wait for Professor Snape. Mr. Finnigan, you will come with me," he spoke calmly. He unstunned the two of them. "Is that understood?" Both boys nodded. Malfoy walked arrogantly to the dungeons, thinking he was going to get away with it. Seamus looked forward and had a determined look on his face as he followed Professor Dumbledore to his office.

When they arrived in the office, Dumbledore motioned Seamus to have a seat. He sat without a word. Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Finnigan; you need to control yourself."

"He was responsible sir! For Hermione's capture! I know it."

"As much as I agree with you, do you have proof?"

Seamus looked down. "No, sir," he mumbled. "But when I warned him, he went on about not being able to stop him."

"Mr. Finnegan, I cannot punish him for something I am supposed to know nothing of. Do you see the problem? I must ask you to keep your hands to yourself also. I cannot allow my students to be beat upon inside the walls or grounds," Dumbledore said.

"He fought too," Seamus argued.

"And he will be dealt with, Mr. Finnigan. I know you are Hermione's guardian, but that doesn't mean you can just go around hitting students."

"But…"

"Mr. Finnigan…only and I mean ONLY if he is a true threat. Simple words will not justify it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," he mumbled.

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, then let us speak of other things. How is my granddaughter?"

"She's almost shrinking away, sir."

Dumbledore sighed. "It is just as I feared. Her capture has caused her to pull away. Mr. Finnigan, you must not let her do that. Your union is essential to Horach's downfall. Do not let her pull away. You both need each other, not just for the fate of the world, but for your happiness."

Seamus sighed. "I will do, my best, sir, but you know how stubborn Mia is."

Dumbledore chuckled. "That I do; now be off with you."

Seamus bowed and rushed off to his rooms. He smiled, seeing Hermione, curled up on the couch, book in hand. He took the book from her hands and kissed her softly. "Hello, Mia," Seamus whispered sitting down by her and setting the open book facedown on the table.

Hermione pouted as the book was taken, but smiled at the kiss and seeing Seamus. "Seamie," she whispered. "You didn't get into too much trouble, did you?"

"Naw," Seamus said with a grin. "He understands, really, he does." He moved and pulled her into his arms, just holding her there.

Hermione smiled. "I still think it was a bad idea for you to attack Malfoy like that, especially with who he is…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Seamus said. "I just can't control myself sometimes and the bugger deserved it." He tilted her head up and kissed her lips again softly.

Hermione gazed at him. "You never used to before," she pondered, smiling. She returned his kiss. "And I know he deserved it, but you know as well as I do he's a Junior Deatheater…"

I feel different now," he admitted. "Mia, you are different too. I can't explain it exactly, but you are." He listened to her words and nodded. "Exactly why I needed to show him right now that I'm not scared of him."

"Different? Me? Well, I suppose so," she admitted. She took his hand. "Thank you for standing up for me and saving my life."

"How could I not, Mia? I need you," he replied then gulped. "Mia, I love you."

Hermione paled. She swallowed and shook slightly. "What did you say?" she whispered. She was frightened.

"I said, I love you," Seamus repeated firmly. "I LOVE you," he added. "I know you can feel it too. At least I hope you feel that too." He held her a little closer, his hands running up her arms soothingly. "I just had to tell you that."

Hermione's eyes were wide. "I...I... I don't know what to say…I." She gulped. It was too good to be true. How could Seamus be the one she was to bond with? "I…" She shook violently, scared. "I'm sorry… I need some time." She kissed his lips and bolted from the room.

At least say yes or no!" Seamus cried as she ran from the room. He sighed and scratched his head in exasperation. "Aww, Mia." He stood up after a little time feeling sorry for himself and went to go find her.

Hermione bolted down the hall and down the stairs. She cared for Seamus, she did. His words had really scared her. She couldn't… He couldn't be the heir. Things didn't work so simply like that. She didn't want to be hurt and she didn't know what she was feeling. She had to destroy Horach. She couldn't let Seamus be put into harms' way. She bolted out the castle doors a moment later.

Seamus glanced out a nearby window as he left the Gryffindor common room and his heart skipped a beat. He was her protector, well he was supposed to be. He'd just let her go running from the common room alone and it was night time. What if she ran outside and something happened to her? He picked up his pace as he fairly flew down the stairs. He was going quick enough he would have caught up to her if he hadn't forgotten the vanishing step. He gave a cry of surprise as he sunk into the step. He looked up to call to her, but the door was shut and he knew she wouldn't hear him.

Well, well," Draco sneered as he came up the steps from the basement. "Look at this, a Gryffindor all alone."

Seamus glared at him and looked to each side at Crabbe and Goyle. "So?" he growled.

Draco grinned. "So, it's perfect," he said. "Get him." They advanced on him and pulled him from the step by his arms then followed Draco from the school and began crossing the grounds

Hermione looked around as she ran off the grounds. She breathed heavily, catching her breath. She frowned a noticed a mountain in the distance. Now where did the come from? She ran towards it to investigate.

Hermione looked on and then slowly transformed flying on top of the mountain. She slowly turned back to her human form and looked around in amazement. She began to walk along a path along the mountains edge, letting herself think back to all her feelings and Seamus' words. She sighed. She shouldn't have run off like that.

Seamus struggled to be free of them as they crossed the grounds. "Where are we going?!" he demanded only to be met with silence from the two goons and an angry look from Draco. He was debating on calling for help when Draco suddenly changed direction and began heading for a mountain that had not been there earlier.

Hermione saw a bridge in the distance. "What is Merlin?!" she thought and hurried towards it, the curious part of her wanting to investigate.

Seamus felt a burning sensation around his mark and sucked in a small gasp. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he saw the mountain. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Shut him up!" Draco demanded and both boys hit him.

He coughed violently and shuffled along in between them. "Mia!" he thought. "Mia! Where are you?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Seamie? What? I needed time, Seamie. I'm on a mountain somewhere… there's a bridge."

"Mia! Go back to the castle. Hurry!" he thought hard. "Please, Mia, I'm sorry!" He suddenly was jerked to a halt and looked up to find himself facing a group of death eaters. A pair of eyes watched from the other end of the bridge. 'Just a little further, girl,' she thought.

"Seamie? What? Is something wrong?" she thought worriedly, taking another step forward and then back.

"Yes," Seamus thought. "Please, Mia, go-" He was cut off as one of them grabbed him by his robes and held him suspended in the air. Horach stepped forward releasing bindings from her wand and catching Hermione off guard as they wrapped around her. She laughed as she approached.

"Seamie!" Hermione thought. She gasped and struggled against the bindings. "SEAMIE!" she thought.

Seamus stared into the eyeslits of the deatheater holding him. "Ashamed?" he asked aloud. A second later he heard his Mia crying out for him. "I'm trying, Mia," he thought. "Got deatheaters here."

Horach walked up to her placing the tip of her wand under her chin and smiling evilly. "You didn't think I'd get to you, did you?" she asked.

Hermione glared. "You won't win!" she growled, struggling against the bonds.

"And what is to stop me?" Horach asked grinning madly. "You?" She shook her head. "Not this time."

Seamus struggled against the deatheater and suddenly found himself being thrown backward into the trees. He landed hard and used the advantage to transform slinking into the underbrush.

Hermione glared. "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself," she said. "Just you wait… you will be destroyed." She focused on transforming and searching out for Seamus. Within moments, given her smaller body, she'd slipped out of the bonds and soared into the air, searching for Seamus.

Seamus was at that point shuffling through the underbrush following something unknown to him in human form as he trailed along searching for the bridge. Everything in him was saying to run from the mountain, but he had to find her.

Hermione was hovering just above the bridge. Her ears perked up. "Seamie! Over here!" she thought to him, dodging spells.

Seamus heard her thoughts and began climbing quickly up the side of the bridge. He dug in his claws knowing only that she needed him and nothing else mattered in the world.  
Hermione watched quietly and flew at Horach in attack mode. Horach would not win! She would do everything in her power to see to that! If only she'd found her heir.

Horach dodged out of Hermione's path at the last second almost hitting her with an Avada Kedavra spell that she fired. She screamed in frustration as it bounced harmlessly away and crouched low to the ground making herself a harder target for the stupid bird.

Seamus cleared the wall much quicker than he thought he would, spurred on by her being in danger. "Mia! No!" he thought as he saw the green light go flying past. "Mia, go get professor Dumbledore!"

Hermione easily dodged the spells, though it was getting tiring. "I won't leave you Seamie!" she thought and flew towards the sound, only audible to eagle ears.

Horach watched the eagle and suddenly knew there was something she could use. This attracted her and she needed bait. She aimed her wand toward Seamus and he was suddenly encased in a net that pulled him fully onto the bridge. He struggled to get away, transforming, but they just tightened around him.

"Seamie!" Hermione cried out. She screeched and flew at Horach. She transformed and tried to break apart the net, in order to release Seamus. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry," she was thinking.

"Mia! Go!" he cried as she tried to help him. He looked behind her and saw Horach approaching quickly. "Mia, please, for me!"

Horach raised her wand and he jumped forward still bound knocking Hermione out of the way as a new jet of light soared just past her ear. Seamus could hear the sizzle of the spell and everything was suddenly in slow motion until they both hit the ground. Horach was running forward now, "Ava..."

Seamus glanced into Mia's eyes, his look saying he had to hear it before he died.

"Seamie! Nooo!" Hermione had tears rolling down her face. She glared at Horach and then pulled Seamus to her, crying. Suddenly everything became clear and her impending death seemed to toss out her fear. "Seamie." She cried. She wouldn't die without telling him. "I… Don't leave me… I... I love you." The mark around her circled her. "I LOVE YOU!" she said louder and she and Seamus were both suddenly surrounded by a golden aura.

Seamus was left speechless as she said she loved him. It had been what he'd been hoping to hear before the evil woman stole what happiness he'd finally found. "No. Negative. Never! Absolutely Not," he managed before she said it louder and flinched as she began glowing with a golden aura thinking it was the death spell that was surely coming their way. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the fact that it wasn't green and also that his mark felt very different now. He lifted his face closer to hers and kissed her deeply, although quickly. Hermione slowly kissed him back, lovingly.

"-Kedavra!" Horach screamed the second word as Hermione glowed. She flicked her wand maliciously at them both and screamed in anger as Hermione and Seamus floated slightly away, their hands combined, the spell missing its target.

They floated back to solid ground. Hermione looked quietly at Seamus and lifted up her sleeve. "Seamie... Please tell me you're the one," she begged. "I love you. I don't want to have to be bound to any other." She was suddenly thrown against Seamus' chest. She gazed into Seamus' eyes.

"I am," he said softly, unable to move to lift his own sleeve. "I love you, my Mia. I am the one. That's why your grandfather assigned me to guard you. Look and see."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She lifted up his sleeve and gasped, seeing the identical mark on his forearm. She gasped in surprise as their two arms connected and a small golden light circled their arms, signifying the bond of three heirs. Hermione suddenly felt a strong source of power fill her body.

Seamus smiled at their matched markings. "I've been wanting to show you since it first appeared," he whispered. Horac was right next to them now still trying to make the spell work. She could kill them both…

Hermione smiled. "We are bound, Seamus," she whispered. "But how about we talk of this later and get rid of that annoying witch. She is beginning to irritate me." She grinned.

"Agreed," Seamus said with a grin. "Untie me and let's get her." Horach almost threw her wand away in frustration, but kept hold of it in one hand and with the other reached out to grab Hermione.

Hermione laughed and flicked her wand at the bonds, disentangling him. She grabbed his hand and raised her wand at Horach. Your time is over, Horach!"

"Not yet!" Horach cried, not sure of what she was going to do now that they were joined. "I won't give up so easily!" Seamus gave her a look and shrugged his shoulders. "Your choice...Mia can take you."

"After all your destruction, you really expect us to take it easy." She nodded at Seamus and pointed her wand at Horach. "Remember the spell Grandaddy taught us, Seamie."

"Yep," Seamus said with a grin.

Hermione smiled and kissed him gently. She smirked at Horach. "Three heirs to join and defeat the one who has gone dark."

"Three?" Horach growled.

"Strength found in numbers, unbinding the rules. In cases of true love, one is stronger than two."

Of course, Horach? Didn't you know. I am the heir of both Rowena and Godric and Seamus here is the heir of Helga." She smirked. "Let the truest power of love banish thee!"

Horach gasped. It couldn't be true. She could already feel something happening. "NOOO!" she screamed and Seamus tightened his hold on Hermione's hand.

"Fraid so," he said lightly as Horach began writhing in pain as if being struck by invisible whips.

"Your time is past Horach." She smiled. "It's over." She watched as Horach screamed and slowly a golden cloud began to encompass the writhing body.

Seamus watched for a moment, then focused his attention on Hermione who looked absolutely stunning at the moment, surrounded by the golden aura. He brought his free hand to her face and turned it to where he was looking in her eyes and neither of them was watching Horach in the cloud as she struggled to break free. He leaned forward and closed his eyes sinking into a deep kiss with Hermione and unknowingly releasing the fullest power of their love on Horach. The wind whipped around them, driven into a frenzy.

Hermione gazed at Seamus lovingly and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes and sinking into the kiss. Moments later the wind slowly died down and all that remained of Horach was a pile of ashes.

"Get them," Draco growled as he walked up on the bridge's other side, Crabbe and Goyle at his side as usual. They both looked to Draco and then to the glowing couple and debated for a moment. The deatheaters had split into two groups and the half that was with Draco looked across to the other group waiting for the sign to move in. The sign was supposed to have been given by Horach, but since she was no longer there, that was going to be impossible. Seamus placed his arms around her, resting his hands around the small of her back.

Hermione flicked her wand and the groups of deatheaters were bound by strings of gold. Hermione smiled inwardly and enjoyed her kiss with Seamus.

Seamus broke the kiss, his hand coming back up to caress her cheek with just the fingertips as the deatheaters struggled to break the golden strings. "Marry me, Hermione," he whispered, his eyes on hers. "We'll make the three heirs one for real."

Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes and she kissed him deeply. "Yes, but on the condition you ask me again, using my real name."

Seamus laughed and took her hands in his. "Arienh Catriona Dumbledore McGregor, marry me. Let me shower you with love."

Hermione swallowed and slowly nodded. "Yes, Seamus, of course I'll marry you." She was all smiles.

Seamus smiled hugely and swung her around in joy. All those years of waiting and he was going to spend the rest of his life with his Mia. The Dark Mistress was gone. It was the dawn of a new era and he couldn't be happier.

He looked down as they felt themselves falling as Horach's magic started to fade from sight. The mountain slowly withered away and all of them were standing just outside the gates of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was waiting. The deatheaters were taken away by Aurors. Hermione raced to Dumbledore who hugged her tightly. "Good job my child." He kissed her head and motioned Seamus to follow. "Good job Mr. Finnigan." He led the two up to his office where tales as well as an engagement would be shared, stories that would go down into the books, telling the beginning of a new age and the Finnigans who had saved the Wizarding World.


	44. Epilogue

Parvati was brushing out Hermione's hair, smiling wistfully. "You are beautiful. You're going to knock Seamus' socks off, Mione."

Hermione laughed. "I seem to remember having this conversation a few months ago."

Parvati grinned. "It was a sign. Back then, it was just a ball, but now you are getting married!" she squealed. Parvati put the finishing touches on Hermione and smiled. "Beautiful."

Hermione smiled and turned to Parvati and my Maid of Honor is beautiful too. It won't be long until Terry asks you to marry him."

Parvati let out a romantic sigh. "I hope you're right!" She sighed.

Hermione smiled and then walked over to Padma. "You alright? You look beautiful." Padma turned in her wedding dress. "It just feels so surreal. We were all expecting Seamus to pop the question. Dean took me by so much surprise. I can't believe I'm getting married. You know, Dean wanted to wait till Terry asked you, Parvati… so we could get married together, but I didn't want to wait and I love you Mia like my own sister. Dean and Seamus have been like brothers for as long as I can remember."

Parvati grinned. "Well now I get a wedding to myself! I'm happy for you sis… Now let's get you out there to your men. I'll just let your family in." She opened the door to the dressing room. "Mr. Patil; Professor Dumbledore." She said quietly and waved to Hermione and Padma, going to take her place with the Bridesmaids Luna, Ginny, Angelina, Lisa, and Susan.

"You ready, Princess? You are beautiful"

"Yes Granddad. Thank you." Dumbledore smiled and kissed her head. It warmed his heart to finally be able to show affection to his granddaughter. It was hard giving her away, but they both deserved this, and in the end, he was truly gaining a grandson.

Satish smiled. "You both look so beautiful."

"Thank you Daddy!" Padma smiled. They waited for the music to start and Dumbledore led his granddaughter to Seamus, followed by Satish and his daughter Padma. Seamus and Dean stood at the altar, grinning broadly. Satish and Dumbledore walked their daughter and granddaughter to Dean and Seamus before taking their seats. Hermione and Seamus just gazed at each other a moment before turning around as the priest cleared his throat. Each couple lit the candles and said their vows. It was a beautiful ceremony and Hermione couldn't be happier. Ginny watched happily as Neville and Harry stood by as best men, unable to be prouder. It was too bad for Ron. Hermione had been unable t o forgive him, seeming as even at the end, the prat seemed to think he did no wrong. He wasn't invited to the wedding, Hermione wanting everything to be perfect. She had a new family now.

"May I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Finnigan and Mr. and Mrs. Thomas," the priest declared. The crowd broke into applause as Dean and Seamus scooped up their wives and kissing them both soundly.

Seamus smiled at Hermione. "I love you Mrs. Finnigan."

"I love you Mr. Finnigan," Hermione whispered.

Dumbledore wiped his eye and was grinning proudly. He rose. "And without further ado, we would be honored if you would all join us for a reception."

Hermione and Seamus walked quietly outside, unable to take their eyes off of each other. Seamus kissed her soundly. "How long must we stay?" he grinned mischievously.

Hermione blushed. "Enough to make an appearance and then we can go and begin the next adventure in our lives," she murmured.

"With children."

Hermione laughed. "We do need to begin the next reign of heirs. Let us see what our honeymoon will grant us…"

Suddenly they heard two squeals and both turned their head to see both Parvati and Ginny crying out in happiness, Terry and Neville kneeled in front of them. Seamus grinned as he danced with Hermione. "Looks like we'll have our hands full with two more weddings, my dear Mia."

Hermione grinned. "Which means we better enjoy our time alone while we can. Wat say we skip out now?"

Seamus chortled. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

They smirked and said their goodbyes and both apparated, beginning their lives together and beginning a new chapter in the Wizarding World, but that is a story to be saved for another day…


End file.
